Dark Nightmares
by Saturnian Blonde
Summary: A finally COMPLETED story about Hotaru! yea!
1. Prologue

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

**"Everything has to have a Beginning to have an End. And an End to reclaim a Beginning…"**

**- _If nobody said that, then I'm taking it as my own._**

Disclaimer… I don't own sailor moon, I have 3.75 now in the bank so like it'll do much to sue me… … So there! Sheesh… 

Author's notes: Hey, guys… I finally got this story edited and checked and stuff… I have changed minor details, too, to make the story run more smoothly and stuff, so you might want to re-read everything…and I've decided to stick to the original names, not using half the original, half the dub, and switching over to the originals in the very last chapters… I didn't even realize I did, so I was kinda surprised to find all that stuff… oh well…

**Prologue: Haunting loneliness**

The rain splashed off my face as I ran away from the house. Ran away. From no one.

I kept running, even though I didn't know where I was going... I had been running for 10 minutes, non-stop. It really amazed me how I was doing it. Usually, I got winded from walking up a flight of stairs... the thought of where all this energy came from was lost in the sound of the rain, as I kept running away. I just wanted to get away. Haruka had no right to say that stuff to me, and I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to get out of there.

I felt so lifeless inside, so lonely. Since Chibi-Usa had left, I felt lonely. Thinking of her just made it worse. Inside, I longed for a friend. No, not even a friend, I could live with out a friend, I had before, I was sure I could do it again now. I just looked for someone that wasn't afraid of me. The sailors weren't mean to me, but they weren't overly nice, either. They all feared me, hated what I was capable of. I could see it in their eyes, those unspoken thoughts. I was always the last one out, the odd one. The closest one I had to a friend was Setsuna, and I told her everything, and she understood me perfectly… but Setsuna was always out so I didn't see her much anyway. She hadn't been home in a month, and I had really wanted to talk to her. Haruka had Michiru, when Setsuna was around, she could usually be seen around Rei. Usagi and Ami were good friends, and Minako and Makoto were inseparable. The odd one out... gosh, how ironic, the sailor of death and destruction, destined to be feared and separated from the race and planets she was destined to die for. I really couldn't take any more irony.

Haruka, Michele, and Setsuna took me in after everything that happened. They tried to be nice to me, but I still knew that they feared me. After dad died, the adopted me, but I didn't know if they really liked me... but then again, nobody did, so I didn't expect much. I could hear them talking about me at night, and it was never good news... Michiru was usually nice towards me, and stood up for my name, but I knew that Haruka hated my guts. I was never welcomed in their presence... so I lived out of my room.

The scene earlier played back in my mind, fuelling my legs and the need to get away. I don't know how the whole thing even started anymore.The only things burned into my memory are the things Haruka said…

*Flashback*

"I knew it was an error to take you in from the beginning! What else could I expect from the Sailor of Death and Destruction? The messiah of Silence should have never awakened! We should have destroyed you when we had the chance!!! I still don't know what Usagi was thinking when she saved you! You're nothing but trouble!You're a mistake, plain and simple! That's why no one likes you! If it weren't for you, that stupid moron of your father wouldn't be dead! Who knows about your mother? Did you kill her, too? …"

*End*

She went on like that. I was, at first, quite amazed, because she had said more words in that one long speech that she usually said to me in a whole day. I could stand the fact that she was insulting me to my face, and I even knew that she was right about my daddy, but my mother??? That had pushed it too far. Even though my mother died when I was little, I still can't take it like that. Even though I had thought about if it was my fault in the slightest way, I had too few memories of her, and didn't want to stain those happy memories with negativity. So I ran away. 

I finally found myself in the park downtown... it usually took me an hour to get here, walking, but here I am 15 minutes after I ran away from the people I knew hated me.


	2. Chapter 1: Worries

*~*Dark Nightmares*~* 

**_*~*Dark Nightmares*~* _****__**

**"Something was dead in each of us. And what was dead was hope."**

**- _Oscar Wilde._**

Disclaimer… I own a lovely bunch of coconuts …

_Chapter 1:Worries_

"I wonder where she is... " Michiru said, as her and Haruka drove down the road looking for Hotaru. Michiru was really worried about her. When Hotaru left the house, after Haruka had told her off, she looked like death itself... well, she was death, but she looked so... lonely. When Michele had seen her eyes, it sent chills and sadness to the bottom of her heart. 

"I don't know... she couldn't have gotten far." Haruka said, looking down the rainy street. Michele looked at Haruka and sighed. Haruka looked mad, but to Michiru, who truly knew Haruka, she knew she was worried. Haruka was the kind of person to hide all emotions from the world, and she always looked cold, emotionless. "She never liked running, so she's probably close by..." but Haruka knew that Hotaru was stronger that she looked... well, not physically, but if she put her mind to something, she could be in Canada by now. 

"Well," Michiru continued, "we should think like her, where would she go in the state she's in?" 

Haruka looked pensive for a minute before she spoke up. "If she was lonely, she'd always go look for Chibi-Usa and do things with her..."

"Exactly! And where could you usually find her with Chibi-Usa?" Michiru asked/

"They sometimes went to the..." Haruka realized where Hotaru was, and sped off in the car towards the park.

*****

Hotaru sat on the fountain edge and looked around the park. It was raining, and everyone was probably at home with friends and hot cocoa... perfect. Hotaru sighed. No one would care if she left. And no -one else would come out in the chilling rain to find her. She shivered in the cold rain as it pounded lightly on her skin. She loved this park. Even in the rain, it was still her favourite place to be. It reminded her of Chibi-Usa, and thinking about her brought tears to her eyes, but she didn't care. 'What friend would I be if I didn't care?' she thought. She knew that the pain was necessary, it reminded her, of all the good times that they had, and how much she missed her. They always came to this park to play… 'Oh gosh… Michiru will know to look for me here…' Hotaru thought, and with that she got up, took one last look at the park, and started to get up. 'Well… just a little while longer,' she thought, as she sat back down to enjoy the rain that splashed on her face

*****

At the Tsukina residence, the phone rang. Usagi and Minako both made a mad dash for the phone. Usagi was having a study/sleep over party there, and all the Inner senshi were there. Makoto made it first to the phone and picked up the phone, and narrowly missing a violent crash as Usagi and Minako hit the wall. 

"Hello? Yeah, how are… What??? Um… OK, we'll go looking for her… OK, we'll meet you at the park… OK, by!"

"WELL???" asked everyone simultaneously. Makoto grabbed her coat and took off towards the door.

"Come on guys, Hotaru's missing, and we're to go to the park to look for her!" Makoto ran out the door, followed by everyone grabbing their coats and dragging Usagi, who was complaining about not finishing her rice ball. 

They all got to the park, except Usagi, who was a slow runner and was about a block away. They all split up to look for her, not giving a second thought to the fact that Usagi was still completely oblivious to what they were doing and complaining about the rain.


	3. Chapter 2: Ponds of memories

*~*Dark Nightmares*~* 

**_*~*Dark Nightmares*~* _****__**

**"There's no problem so awful that you can't add some guilt to it and**

**make it even worse."**

**-Calvin and Hobbes**

** **

Normally I would say something witty here… but I can't think of anything… 

_Chapter 2: Ponds of memories_

Haruka and Michiru reached the other end of the park, and got out of the car to find her. Michiru grabbed an extra jacket that she brought with her, since she noticed that it was raining harder and Hotaru didn't grab her jacket when she left. She truly felt bad for the poor girl, and the life she had lived. She had tried to befriend the girl, but she was always so quiet that it was hard. Hotaru never asked for anything, never made any demands, and always accepted things as they were. Her spirit was so gentle; she really couldn't hurt a fly, contrary to popular belief. Maybe that's why it was so easy to neglect her.It had been years since they first met the girl as Sailor Saturn, and she had been reborn. After she sacrificed herself to destroy Pharaoh ninety, and she had been reborn, she aged rapidly until she was the same age as beforehand. She's now 16, but still looks like she's 12 or 14.Michiru wondered what the girl was doing now, what she was thinking. She hoped she was OK. In fact, she knew better. Hotaru was strong, she'd be OK.

Haruka on the other hand, was on the verge of collapse. 'I shouldn't have said that to her… what have I done?' she thought to herself. She was secretly was glad it was raining, because some of the water on her face wasn't from the rain.

*****

I continued to sit on the fountain, looking at the water as raindrops fell into the pool. I listened to the rain, not hearing anything else. This was truly better that silence. The rain continued to fall, and I continued to think. Man, I really shouldn't be thinking this much… it's not good for me. Since everything that happened, I had tried to keep myself busy with creative things, to keep my mind of all the problems that plagued my existence. I had nothing to do now, though, and all the things that I had tried to avoid came upon me at once. Death. Loneliness. Destruction. Hate. Depression. My own personal hell. I hated what all those things had done to me. I had lost all the things that made me happy. My Family, my friends… 

I sighed as my eyes began to burn, tears making my vision blurry. Hot tears swept down my cheeks, and for once I couldn't, and wouldn't, stop them. It was the first time that I had cried since Chibi-Usa had left and my dad died… I felt ashamed as the tears continued down my already wet face. Why did you go, daddy?

A song, no, not a song, a lullaby, that my mother used to sing to me, came to mind. How I remembered it I don't know, as mother died when I was so little, but I loved the song and know it by heart. I used to sing it to myself when I was lonely… heck, why not; I'm lonely now, aren't I?

"Down to the earth I fell

With dripping wings 

Heavy things won't fly

And the sky might catch on fire

And burn the axis of the world that's why

I prefer a sunless sky

To the glittering and stinging in my eyes

I feel 

So light

This is all I wanna feel tonight

I feel so light

Tonight and the rest of my life

Gleaming in the dark sea

I'm as light as air

Floating there

Breathlessly

When the dream dissolves I open 

Up my eyes I realize that

Everything is shoreless sea

A weightlessness is passing over me

Everything is waves and stars

The universe is resting in my arms

I feel so light

This is all I wanna feel tonight

I feel so light 

Tonight and the rest of my life…"

I felt completely drained. I tucked my head into my knees and felt soft sobs sink through my back. My heart shrivelled into a tiny peace of ice. I felt completely useless… no good to anyone. Why did they keep me around?


	4. Chapter 3: Puddles of pain

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

Disclaimer… I don't own sailor moon, I have 3.75 now in the bank so like it'll do much to sue me… … So there! Sheesh… 

**"It's getting so lonely inside this bed**

**don't know if I should lick my wounds or say woe is me instead**

**and there's an aching inside my head**

**it's telling me I'm better off alone…."**

**-_Nelly Furtado, turn off the light_**__

Statistically speaking, I don't own sailor moon. Philosophically, what if we aren't really here?

Shona C: Oh, shut up… _ _ _ _ _Chapter 3: Pools of pain_

Michiru walked through the park with Haruka, still looking for Hotaru.

"I can feel Saturn's presence… She's close-by." Michiru said to Haruka.

Haruka suddenly stopped and touched Michiru's arm, motioning towards a fountain. A small, dark figure sat on the edge of the fountain, sadly looking into it. They knew in a moment who it was, and Michiru gasped. Haruka took the jacket from Michiru and slowly and silently walked up to the sobbing frame, curled up on the edge of the fountain. With one last glance at Michiru for support, she wrapped the jacket around Hotaru's slender shoulders.

*****

Suddenly, I felt a jacket being wrapped around me, and I jumped out of it and around to face my silent attacker. I had no idea that someone was behind me, and it scared the crap out of me. I turned around to see Haruka and Michiru standing by the edge of the fountain.I swallowed a lump in my throat and slowly started to back away. What did they want? 

"Hotaru…" Haruka began. But I didn't want to hear anything else that she had to say. I ignored the sad look in her eyes as I kept backing away from the pair. Why was she sad? She's got nothing to worry about! But still, her eyes were a little red and puffy… not as red as Michiru's, but if you looked hard enough… aw, who cares? What did they want? The only reason I could think of is that they needed the cash back on income taxes that I provided them. I turned to run away from them only to find Usagi and her friends running up to me. Great. Just what I need… a sailor reunion. Damn that stupid irony again. 

Looking at them, the loneliness stabbed away at my heart again. Why were they always together… you never saw one without the other… true friendship at it's best. That's thy it was so hard to be around them… and people in general… I wished… I was normal… boring, even.

*****

Usagi was the first one to get there. She wondered why they were there. The only thing she got from Makoto was that Hotaru might be in the park.'Well,' she thought, ' I'm not the first one to get here.' She saw Haruka and Michiru talking to Hotaru… well trying to anyway. Hotaru was slowly backing away from the two older women. She couldn't quite hear what they said, but suddenly Hotaru turned around and looked straight at Usagi, unaware that she was there. As the other Inner senshi ran up behind Usagi, she saw the look of… what was it?… on Hotaru's face. Usagi couldn't quite place the emotion that danced across the frail girl's face. Sadness, loneliness. Betrayal.A hint of jealousy. What was she jealous of? And… Exile.But why did she feel like that? Her eyes looked so sad, it attacked Usagi's heart.

*****

I felt a hand on my arm, and pushed it away as I looked into Michiru's face.

"Firefly, we just want to talk…" she said in a soft, soothing voice. I felt worse because she called me firefly that anything else that had happened previously. How dare she? The only people allowed addressing me that was my parents and Chibi-Usa.

"Don't call me that!" I yelled back at her. I saw the hurt in her face and it just made me feel worse. New memories of when my parents took me to parks and pushed me on the swings… daddy always said that I looked like I was flying… like a firefly… the new pain burned into my head ad my heart. I had to get out if there… fast.

I turned away and started to run… faster that before… I dashed away from them into the forest, relieved to be alone again. I knew that Haruka was running after me, and… I glanced quickly back and saw that Rei was coming, too. Crap. They're the fastest… oh, boy, am I in trouble…

*****

Rei ran after Hotaru and Haruka. 'Man! How is Hotaru that fast?' she thought as she ran after them. 'Hotaru's such a weak girl, I've never seen her like this!' Rei had caught up to Haruka, but Hotaru was still ahead of them… and getting away. She darted through the trees like something possessed, never slowing or looking back. Rei wondered what must have happened for Hotaru to be acting like this. Something definitely was up. Rei, still following Haruka, slowed down when she saw Haruka doing the same. "What's up? Why are we stopping?" Rei asked, perplexed. She gazed at the older woman as she tried to catch her breath. Running that fast had definitely drained most of her energy. 

"I lost her." Haruka said, feeling like she had failed.

*****

Sailor Saturn silently stared down at her two… no, she couldn't say friends. Hotaru had transformed, and quickly and effortlessly jumped into a tree, where she now rested. She waited while the other two girls caught their breaths and continued to look for her, calling out her name. As soon as they were out of range, she jumped off her high perch and quickly walked in the other direction.


	5. Chapter 4: Raindrops on Roses

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

Disclaimer… I don't own sailor moon, I have 3.75 now in the bank so like it'll do much to sue me… … So there! Sheesh… 

**"You gain strength, confidence and courage by every experience by which you **

**really stop to look fear in the face.**

**-Eleanor Roosevelt.**

I own everything… and soon… I will take over the world!!!! MWA HA HA HA HA!!!!

Shut up, baka. The cops are busting down the door…She's lying… just so you know…

** **

_Chapter 4: Raindrops on roses_

Usagi and the remaining sailors listened to Michiru and comforted her while they waited for the others to get back. Usagi was pretty confused, still wondering what had happened. She was still worried about that look in Hotaru's eyes.After Michiru finished her story, the others were at a loss for words. 

"Man, I'd expect something like that from Rei, but from Haruka? She's usually pretty quiet. Usagi said. Michiru smiled. 

"Haruka didn't expect it either. She wasn't sure what provoked it, but she just all of a sudden said it all. That's why she's so upset. If she had thought about it, she never would have said it. Haruka feels really guilty, and it's eating her up that Hotaru ran away, to top it off…" Michiru's voice trailed off.

"But don't worry…" Minako chirped up. "Hotaru's the strongest one of all of us. That's what brought her through everything. Haruka and Rei will find her."

"Yeah, they'll probably be back any second…" Makoto added, just as Haruka and Rei appeared out of the woods. 

"See, there they are… oh… uh oh." Usagi trailed off as everyone realized that Hotaru wasn't with them. Rei was looking at everyone with a look of failure, and Haruka just walked to the fountain's edge where everyone was sitting and sat beside Michiru, who gave her a sad yet understanding nod and hug.

*****

I continued through the woods, trembling from all the exertion.I was sooo tired… and cold, too. The sailor fuku wasn't the warmest thing on the planet, needless to say. Especially after staying in the rain for an hour. I dragged my glaive at my side, too. I loved the weapon, the grace and power it possessed. It left me in awe. But now I just didn't care. I felt as if my family had died all over again. 

I glanced down as something shot by my head and landed upright on the ground. I expected it to be the usual, monster of the day and what not, and took a fighting stance with my glaive towards the thing… but it was just a rose. I relaxed and raised my glaive again. What was there to worry about? A single red rose. Then suddenly, it clicked. Uh Oh…

*****

Ami, transformed into Sailor Mercury, scanned around the park for Hotaru on her computer, while the others just sat around the fountain.

"So let me get this straight…" Usagi said for the 5th time. "Hotaru… out-ran… you… and you lost her…" Rei and Haruka both nodded, slightly annoyed. 

" Are we talking about the same Hotaru here?" Minako, just as confused as Usagi, spoke up. Haruka and Rei both sweat-dropped.

"Hey guys!" Ami spoke up. 

"Did you find her???" everyone asked at once.

"Um… not exactly, but there is a strong energy reading over there," she pointed to the right, "and… oh dear," Ami exchanged worried glances with the others. "It's Sailor Saturn."

"Oh No!"' Michiru gasped. 

"Then we'd better get moving and in uniform." Haruka said as she took out her transformation pen. The others followed suite, and after the sailor scouts, minus one member, were ready, they took of after the energy readings.

*****

I turned around to where the rose came from as I heard rustling from behind. Holding my glaive ready to attack, I scanner the small clearing surrounded by trees. I didn't see a soul. But didn't give up yet. I spun around to see the rose between myself and…

"Tuxedo Mask… what a pleasant surprise." I said, my voice full of sarcasm and contempt."To what do I owe this visit?"I knew Mamoru was Tuxedo Mask, but this is the first time I had actually seen him. Chibi-Usa had told me many stories of him, and I was actually impressed with them all, but now I had no time to worry about them. I had to worry about getting out of there. I wonder if I could take him on… Mamoru saw me mentally evaluating him and didn't let me dwell on a battle scheme.

"Sailor Saturn… Hotaru, why are you running from your friends? They only want to help." He pleaded. Those words hit me hard. Help. Me? Not very well likely. 

"And how are they gonna do that? By ignoring me? By isolating me? You and I both know it, Mamoru, that they, and you, haven't spoken more that 10 words at a time to me. You've just broken a new record! I haven't had a real friend, or had anyone make an attempt to be my friend, since Chibi-Usa left." I choked the words out, sub-consciously not wanting to believing them, but knowing they're true.I felt like breaking down all over again. I wanted to run, but knew that, with all the running I had done already, I wouldn't get far. So I was at a standstill. The others were coming, too, I could feel their energy's drawing nearer. 

Mamoru took a couple steps towards me, and before I knew it, he put his hand on my shoulder. 

"I know that they haven't exactly been very conversational, but hey, you know what those conversations are like! You've been lucky to miss them!" he said with a smile. Great, now he's trying to make me smile… and I thought he was one of the smarter ones."They've made mistakes in the past, as I'm sure everyone has. Even me…" he trailed off, as his eyes softened. 

I pushed his arm away and raised my glaive towards him.

"Get away from me!" I cried. I wanted to slash his throat, but knew that I couldn't. I couldn't do that to him; the future depended on him one way or the other… Chibi-Usa depended on him, as her father. I didn't know what to do, so I kept the glaive raised between us as a thin veiled threat. As long as he thought I would use it, I was in the clear.

"But don't turn away from people just because they're done wrong, especially if they're trying to make up for it…" He turned his head, and I saw the other scouts come up behind him. I heard Haruka yelled my name. Oh no, can this day get any worse, I asked myself as my hands began to tremble. He saw this, too. Great, now he knows I'm weak. I might as well shoot myself in the head. Might not hurt as much as what's to come, I laughed to myself.

*****

Usagi ran up to the clearing and saw Hotaru holding her glaive to Mamoru, it's blade about a foot away from his neck. 'Oh no! Hotaru don't!' she cried in her mind, afraid of what was to come. She looked at Hotaru, at her face. She still had that look… that wounded innocence hidden behind Saturn's usually cold exterior. And fear! Hotaru was afraid of them?! Granted, most people were afraid of her, as well. But, why? Usagi's mind was plagued with questions, and she hoped that she would get answers to them, as well. She saw the glaive wobble, as Hotaru tired out and could barely hold the item anymore. Sailor Venus saw this, too, and quietly whispered "Venus love chain encircle". A golden chain shot from her fingertips, and shot with lightning speed towards the glaive, snatching it from Hotaru's hands. Hotaru looked shocked for a second, the looked really scared, like a caged animal. She slowly backed away from the group, and put her hands together. She slowly narrowed her eyes and whispered something unheard.A faint purple light appeared between her hands, and it began to glow brighter. Hotaru put her hands above her head and spread her hands, and a purple swirling vortex opened above her head. The others stared in wonder as she looked at them, and motioned with her hand, as if to say 'Come'. Her glaive was torn from Venus' hand and floated towards Hotaru, her hand outstretched.With one last look of sorrow, she braced herself to jump…

*****

Mamoru tried to grab the glaive before it got to Hotaru, but failed.Hotaru grabbed it and flipped backwards into the vortex. The others ran towards it, but studded they stopped when a black chain and lock appeared over the door to the vortex. The vortex disappeared, leaving only the glowing lock in it's place.

"What now?" Sailor moon asked. She looked at the lock. It was a black circle, about the size of a basketball, and had rings around it, making it look like Saturn. On the front of it, was a handprint. 

Mercury, scanning the vortex and lock, looked at it. "It's some kind of time or space vortex," she said "and the lock is a scanning device. " She put her hand in the handprint. The Saturn Lock started to glow red, and Ami pulled her hand away. "Ouch… it gets hot if you're not the person to open it, I guess."She said, voice edged with defeat. 

All the scouts tried their hands, but the lock wouldn't open. 

"Well… look at the hand print itself…" Makoto began. "It's smaller that most of out hands, and probably would only fit Hotaru's hand… or…" Makoto stopped, and looked up at the sky. A light pink beam shot down from the sky, and a small figure fell down towards the earth, slowing until its feet touched the ground. The Beam of light faded away to show…

"CHIBI-USA!!!!!" Usagi cried as she swept the little girl up into her arms.

"Hey! Let me Go! BREATHE! Oxygen becoming NECESSITY!!!!" Chibi-Usa replied, chocking. "Let me go!!! You wanna follower her or not??!!"

"What!!!???" everyone shouted.

"Yeah, that's right, that's why I came… against orders, I might add…." Usagi let go of Chibi-Usa and the little pink haired girl ran up to the vortex. She put her hand up to the lock, but wasn't tall enough to reach it. "Um… a little help here???" 

Mamoru lifted the girl up, and she put her hand on the lock. Instantly, it started glowing purple, and the chains and lock that barred the way melted away, revealing the passage. 

Chibi-Usa gave Mamoru a hug, then ran and gave Usagi one, too. "Well, I gotta go now… c-ya in a few!" Chibi-Usa said, and the pink light returned and whisked her away.

Usagi sighed as the Sailors went into the vortex. After Rei had gone, Usagi mumbled to herself. "I knew I should have stayed home today…" and screeched as Rei's hand shot out of the vortex to pull her in.


	6. Chapter 5: Lost friends

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

Disclaimer… I don't own sailor moon, I have 3.75 now in the bank so like it'll do much to sue me… … So there! Sheesh… 

**"Go placidly amid the noise and haste, and remember what peace there may be in silence…."**

**-_Excerpt from Desiderata_**__

I really should say this now, I know **NOTHING**!!!!! **Shona C: well, duh… ***brandishes frying pan* **uh oh…**

_Chapter 5: Lost friends_

Sailor Saturn looked around where the vortex had brought her. She was in a black area, and couldn't see anything around her. Slowly, things took form out of the blackness, things that seemed… familiar… where was this place? Was this… a blinding light flashed around her, and she blacked out.

_ _

_Long lost screams filled my ears. Broken marble, shattered glass, uncontrolled fires blotted out the sky with pitch-black smoke. My home was no longer standing. I raced through the war that raged on, cutting down my enemies as I looked for the other Senshi - for my friends. Soon every sound of anguish fell on deaf ears. I could no longer hear the swipe of a blade; calling of a spell; scream of the dying._

_ _

_When I finally found them all, a few meters away a woman with long black hair was engaged in a heated battle with Sailor Pluto. At her feet I saw Sailor Moon, looking injured. I began to run towards the battle, ready to assist her. I became a distraction. Pluto turned her head to see me coming. At that moment the Witch let a smile creep across her dark purple lips. Victory was hers. Raising her weapon – a glaive - she let out a warrior's shriek before plunging the blade deep into Setsuna's chest. A look mixed with terror and disbelief shot through the eyes that had always been so noble. Setsuna did not make a sound, as the cold glaive was calmly un-sheathed from her body. Deep red blood dripped from the blade as her fragile body fell in a heap to the ground. The Evil cackled with satisfaction. Anger burned in me, her laughter fuelling the fire. Her victory was short lived as I whispered out the first words from my mouth, hot tears streaking my face …Silent Death Rebirth... The power surged through me, I was never one to hate until that moment. All my grief was released upon her. I did not even hear her screams, only the pulsing of my own blood, beating hard in my ears. It was over. The enemy retreated. More bodies than I cared to count were scattered across the ground. The stench of death was thick in the air. Overtaken with desperate sorrow I feel to my knees beside Setsuna-mama's and wept bitter tears. My body racked with every heaving sob. _**_I am soo sorry_**_.__ I was too late, but not all was lost. Death's hand was laid on my shoulder and I felt a new power overcome me. I felt something hard in my hand; I felt the energy being drained from me into everything around me. I knew that my attack would revive the other Senshi, but there were too many to help them as well as myself. I sat beside Setsuna-mama and felt for any sign of life. Tears flowed down my face as I felt a pulse and heard her take in a breath. Everything was getting darker, and I slowly slid down into darkness. At least the people I loved were safe…_

I snapped out of it, noticing that I was kneeling on the ground. My hair stuck to my wet face, and I realized that I had been crying. I knew that someone had his or her hand on my shoulder. I would have attacked the person, but a warm, soothing feeling came out of the hand, flowing down to my soul. It eased some of the pain in my head and in my heart.I slowly exhaled a shaky breath, still in the subconscious of my mind as I tried to regain control. That… what was it? A premonition? … had really shaken me up. I thought I knew whom the Evil One was, but couldn't place the face. I finally pulled myself out of my thoughts long enough to turn around and see who the silent stalker was. Setsuna! I pulled her in a hug and felt my eyes well up with newfound tears of sorrow and pain. Setsuna whispered soothing thoughts to me and I cried myself to sleep in her arms. For the first time since Chibi-Usa had left, I felt welcomed. Comforted. The last thoughts running through my mind were that I was finally home.

*****

Rei slowly got up and shook her head. She felt as if she had been hit over the back of the head, fuzzy and disoriented. She saw the others getting up, and looked around, searching for any clue as to where they were. They were surrounded with white marble walls, to the left there was a beautiful garden, filled with hundreds of different flowers, from roses to daisies to sunflowers, any kind imaginable. The sky was a light purple, streaked with blue clouds. Higher up, you could see rings of all the colour of the rainbow circling the sky, from horizon to horizon.

"Where are we?" Sailor Venus asked, rubbing her head and wincing.

"Wow… this place is beautiful… look at the sky, Haruka! " Neptune commented, looking in wonder at the sky.

"You're in the Kingdom of Saturn, located on the moon of Titan..." Someone said behind them, they turned around to see a beautiful woman with long black hair and a crown of purple amethysts, black pearls and light fluorite gems. She was wearing a long dark purple gown that was one shade lighter than black itself. "… Or what it used to look like." 

"Hotaru?" Usagi asked, unsure of whom it was… it looked like Hotaru, right down to the dark, fathomless eyes; only… she looked older, by about 25 years. The woman smiled and blushed, a light tint appearing on her pale cheeks. Usagi couldn't help but smile. The queen had such a pleasant nature; it's hard not to smile around her.

"No… not exactly. I'm her mother…" she said, looking down at her feet. "This is Saturn as it used to be, before Queen Beryl destroyed it and the moon kingdom." She looked around and her eyes flashed a silvery colour. The whole scene changed to a dark, desolate place, a small wind blowing dust along the ground. "This is Saturn as it is now. I brought you here to ask for your help."

"Well… why do you need our help? What's the problem?" Mamoru asked.

"It's about Hotaru…tell me, how has she been recently? " The old Queen asked, worry and concern flashing in her eyes.

"Um… long story, actually…" Usagi started.

*****

Setsuna held the small frail girl in her arms, comforting the girl as Hotaru winced at an unknown fear hidden in her dreams. While Setsuna was away watching the Gates of Time, she had often worried about Hotaru, wondering if she was OK.Hotaru was the only one who knew the loneliness of being an important Senshi, and she loved talking to the young firefly, even if she didn't get to do it much, always being away. Some things she had seen in the Gates of time worried her, though. Something evil was coming, and she knew that young Hotaru was going to be an important part of everything. The poor girl, she had been through enough already, let her rest.

Setsuna looked down as she felt Hotaru shift in her arms. Hotaru tucked her head into Setsuna's comforting arms. Setsuna thought she heard her say something, but forgot about it as Hotaru jumped up suddenly.

"Mamma!" Hotaru cried, sitting up quickly. She looked around, and remembered where she was.

"Hotaru, what's wrong?" Setsuna asked. Hotaru looked up at her, her eyes full of tears. She quickly threw her arms around the older woman and started telling her about the awful day she'd had. She quickly thought to leave out the dream… it might disturb her, and Hotaru didn't want Setsuna to help carry the burden.


	7. Chapter 6: Specters

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

**"You were born with wings… why prefer to crawl through life?"**

**-_Rumi_**__

I'm just a poor, poor, little girl… albeit a lazy one, that's why I have no money… I really should work more… NAAAHHHH!!! Why work at an actual job when I can do what I like for free and not get an ounce of recognition? **Exactly… welcome to my world… is it too obvious to ask you to review, oh dear, wonderful reader???** Yeah, right, the obvious never works…

**_Chapter 6: Spectres_**

After the Sailor Senshi finished telling the queen about her daughter, the queen looked terribly upset.

"Oh no, that's awful! In the state she's in, she'll never be able to do all that's needed of her!"

"Huh? What stuff does she need to do?" Michiru asked.

"Nothing, never mind, you'll find out soon enough. But you'll have to help her. The future, as well as the past, depends on her being able to do what's needed at the right time." The queen sat down on a nearby chair and cupped her hands under her chin. "If she loses the will to live, as well as her friends, then Destiny will be doomed to repeat itself. "

"Don't worry, we'll help Hotaru, that's actually why we're here." Makoto said.

"Yeah, what are friends for? We'll help her, especially since you're so worried about her…"Minako added in, "… but do you know where she is? We kinda lost track of her…." Everyone else sweat-dropped.

"Thank you… her safety means so much. Where she is…yeah. Of course, she's…" The queen closed her eyes and whispered "firefly" to no one in particular. All of a sudden, she snapped her eyes open and smiled. "She's nowhere in particular now, but in an hour, she'll appear, with someone else I don't know… - oh wait! Pluto?! She hasn't changed a bit! -On the Moon. I can't pinpoint where she is at this moment, but I can send you to meet up with her there…"

"That's great!" Michiru exclaimed. "We'll just go there and meet with her." 

"OK then," the queen said and stood up. "It's all settled. I send you there immediately, before the spell wears off."

"Wait, what spell?" Haruka proclaimed, suddenly uneasy. 'There's something she's not telling us.' She thought… if she needed a spell to show herself…

"Oh, did I forget to say… well…" the queen trailed off, unsure of how to tell them or where to start. "Like queen Serenity, I used up the last of my strength to cast a spell to protect my kingdom, to send them … well, I can't discuss it… until everything's reborn. Unfortunately, I had no idea that Queen Beryl would attack the moon Kingdom. I sent my daughter and her consort there, to help protect Queen Serenity. I died after that, along with everyone else on Saturn. Some were reborn on earth, I suppose, but most of them are waiting until Saturn's restored. There is only so much they'll tell a dead person, you know, even if they're a queen." The Queen laughed for a minute. 

'Well,' Usagi thought,'the queen has a sense of humour as well… cool, I wonder if my mom was as cool as Hotaru's.'

The Queen continued on, not leaving much room for discussion." Anyway, I better send you off… just one more thing, though," The queen turned to Haruka and held her hand out. A second later, a black box appeared in her hand. Can you give this to Hotaru for me? It'll help her in her time of need." Haruka looked into the Queen's eyes… They looked just like Hotaru's did before she left. 

"Sure. I'll make sure she gets it." Haruka gave the queen an encouraging smile. The queen smiled back, but frowned and recoiled, as her whole body seemed to fade out for a second. "Are you OK? " Haruka asked, voice full of concern, as she held the Queen up to stop her from falling. The queen looked up, nervously. 

"The spell won't last much longer." The Queen said, and stepped back from everyone. She put her hands together, and a purple light formed from them, until it encircled everyone. The last thing they heard was the Queen wishing them luck before they all blacked out.


	8. Chapter 7: Doubts

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

**"Ah, loneliness… How would I know who I am without you?"**

**_-Emma Larocque_**

_ _

Disclaimer… I don't own sailor moon, sue me… this chapter is done, and there I'm still working on rechecking all the others before I put the final versions up, but I wanna go after them and _re _re-check them all…I know I wanna change some things… what's the matter, Shona C? no witty comeback or insult? **Shona C**: **nope… bad day… insulters block. You understand…**

_Chapter 7:Doubts_

"So, where are we exactly? I don't exactly have a road map of the galaxy…"

"Ah, yes this is you're first time here, isn't it?" Setsuna asked, a smile playing across her lips. "This is where I live… when I'm not with you guys." She added when she saw confusion surface on Hotaru's face. "This is my Temple of Time. This is where I watch the universe, for all time. 

"Ah… I see." Hotaru replied. "I missed you, Setsuna. Why were you gone so long?" Hotaru asked her. She couldn't help but smile as she sat there talking to a dear… friend. She always admired Setsuna. She thought she was drop dead beautiful, kind and compassionate, and so smart, too.

"Well… I missed you, too. I've just had a lot to do. I've been scanning time for a while. Something big will happen soon. And, Firefly, I must say, you're gonna have a big part in the future proceedings." Setsuna smiled back at the teen. "I must say, though, that I get lonely here. It's nice to have some company. Which reminds me, how exactly did you get here?" She sent a sceptical look at Hotaru, who hung her head.

"I don't really know… I just wanted to get away from everyone. It's one of those things that 'you-don't-know-how-to-do-it-but-deep-down-inside-there's-that-sailor-part-of-you-that-knows-everything-and-always-gets-you-out-of-jams'." Hotaru said it all in one breath, and the Pluto couldn't help but giggle. Hotaru did, too, and soon they were laughing uncontrollably.When they finally stopped, Sailor Pluto was the first to speak.

"Yeah, I know that feeling all too well. I remember, ages ago, as far back as I remember, I had no idea what I was doing, but there was this voice inside me that always pulled me through.It felt as if it was a completely different person."

"Exactly! When I first became Saturn, I had no idea what was going on, I just did stuff that a voice told me to do!" Hotaru agreed. 

"Yeah, but over the years, I got used to the feeling, and it was like I integrated that person into who I am, and it's made me stronger." Pluto said. "Although, there are the times that I wish I was normal. Just to have fun and be myself without worrying about the whole concept of time continuum."Hotaru hung her head at these words. 'Oh dear, I've struck a nerve' Setsuna thought, as Hotaru suddenly became introverted. 'And I was just starting to get her to open up.'

After a brief pause, Hotaru spoke up. "I know. Everyone hates me because I'm the Senshi of death and destruction. I hate it, it really tears you up." Setsuna took her hand and wrapped her arm around her slender shoulders. "It's not like I want to be death, even saying I'm death doesn't sound right, as if that's not the whole truth… but… I don't know, I just feel like they're not giving me a chance. They don't say much to me, it's like they're all afraid that I'll hurt them. I can see why they think that, not many people last very long around me, but it still hurts. I'm so lonely, all the time." Hotaru let out a bitter laugh, trying to hold back tears. "And the irony gets to me, because I've thought about killing myself, but what good would that do?" she asked Setsuna. 'I've thought about it, too, little one.'Setsuna thought to herself.

"What's the point when you just keep getting reborn, eh?" Setsuna said. Being the Keeper of Time, she's wondered the same things over and over. "But don't think like that, firefly, cause what would happen if you did? I'd have to wait until you grow up all over again to have a friend to talk to."She started to get up and stretch. They should be getting back soon, the others would be worried. And that evil she sensed was still coming. They had to prepare…

"Setsuna, you like me… don't you?" Hotaru asked. That question caught her off guard, and she didn't know what to say. She looked down at the young woman's slender face and deep violet eyes. 

"Of course I do! What ever would make you think otherwise? I love you as if you were my daughter.It worries me to see you this upset." She looked into deep purple eyes, seeing thankfulness and happiness well into them. She hadn't seen Hotaru this happy in aeons, and it made her heart jump for joy. "I'll never let anything harm you. OK?" Hotaru looked up at her and hugged her as hard as she could. Pluto thought she heard a 'thank you' and hugged her back. "Now then, we should get back… the others are probably worried about you. They're not going to be angry… don't worry." Pluto took Sailor Saturn's hand as she waved her time staff to create a portal back home. Saturn seemed a little nervous as she took her glaive and stood up, but a loving look from Setsuna gave her the courage to face anything.


	9. Chapter 8: Nemesis

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

**"He deserves to live his dream… not dream his life."**

**_-Catalina, Space Cases_**

I wish Fanfiction.net were actually working, so I could post all these chapters… and a couple others for the other stories I've started… **Shona C: have I told you how pretty you look in that Sailor Fuku, today?** No you cannot borrow money or write yourself into the next story… **darn…**

_Chapter 8: Nemesis_

A sudden blast swept through the air as the Sailor Scouts fell to the ground. The Scouts got up, slightly disoriented, and looked to their new surroundings. There was no sky, all there was to see was limitless space. The Earth could be seen

"Are we on the moon?" asked Minako. She rubbed her forehead, and gasped when she pulled her hand away to reveal blood. Makoto looked at it for a second, and found a small cut just below her hairline. "Guess I hit my head harder that I thought." She commented as Makoto cleaned up the cut.

"Yes. We're definitely on the moon." Ami said. "But did you feel that blast? My computer's picking up negative energies all over the place." 

"Yeah, I can definitely sense something evil here. But who could it be? It's not the Negaverse, I know that, but who?" Rei said, concentrating deeply.

"Well, Setsuna and Hotaru should be here soon, they might know what's going on." 

***** 

A large explosion swept through the vortex that Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto walked through to return to Earth.Saturn and Pluto were thrown to the ground, and a dark shadow appeared over their bodies. It hovered above Saturn's body as she struggled to get up. When she finally stood, the Shadow took the form of a body, and grabbed Saturn's neck. The Shadow lifted her off her feet by the neck and laughed.'This was the opponent he was destined to face? This 90-pound weakling of a girl was the dreaded Sailor Scout of Death and Ruin?' Saturn struggled and tried to pry the fingers away from her neck. The shadow looked into her eyes, and smiled menacingly at the thin waif. He opened his mouth and began to inhale. A black star appeared on her forehead and began to glow a deep black. Saturn could feel the energy being drained out of her, followed by darkness. Evil, dark thoughts all swam around in her head, and memories of when she was Mistress 9 surfaced. Saturn lost her powers as Sailor Saturn and reverted to Hotaru. The Shadow sucked the star from her head into his mouth. She was almost overwhelmed by the hatred and pain stabbing into her head, and screamed for help.

Suddenly, A powerful, commanding voice yelled something incomprehensible out from the darkness and a green light shot towards Hotaru and her attacker. The black shadow screamed out in pain as the light played across it's surface before a black portal opened and a hand dragged him through. Pluto stopped her attack and rushed up to Hotaru. Hotaru had bruises on her neck, and a nasty gash on her thigh, but no other main physical injuries to be seen. Pluto was more worried that Hotaru was unconscious.More Shadows formed from the new black Vortex, and Pluto picked Hotaru up and created a warp point to escape. If they stayed and fought, they would quickly lose.

*****

The Sailors looked up when they saw a portal open above them and about 200 meters away. Not knowing whom it could be, they took up fighting stances to prepare for any unwelcome guests. They recoiled and shielded their eyes as a fiery explosion shot out of it.As they looked back to it, the explosion dispersed, and a figure in a sailor fuku jumped out of it, holding a young teen that looked unconscious. The figure landed and placed the girl on the ground, and quickly turned back to the portal. She raised her staff and slammed it against the ground, commanding the portal to close, before any one else could follow. 

The Senshi ran up to the pair of travellers, to confirm their suspicions. The tall woman turned away from where the portal was and returned to the girl, cradling her head in her lap. 

"Pluto!" Haruka yelled to the pair as soon as she saw whom it was. She gasped when she saw the wounds on Hotaru. Along with a gash on her thigh, she had numerous cuts and scrapes, as well as a very bruised and slightly swollen neck. She ripped a piece of cloth from her sleeve and placed it on the deep cut to her leg. Applying pressure to the wound, she checked for a pulse, albeit a weak one."What happened to you guys? Looks like you got hit pretty hard…"

"I'm not really sure. We were going back to Earth, but we got attacked and had to stop here…" Pluto tried to explain. 

"Who was it that attacked you, though?Was it a youma?" Mamoru asked, as he looked at a cut on Setsuna's arm.

"I'm not sure who it was… it happened so fast, that I didn't recognise the enemy… all I saw was a shadow… it grabbed Hotaru… and then it looked like it was absorbing her, or her memories or something, because she said something about Mistress 9… and then she started screaming…" Setsuna's eyes started welling up with tears. "She looked terrified, and the… thing… just kept laughing…" Michiru wrapped her arm around Setsuna. Never, in all the years she had known the Guardian of time, had she seen her this upset. She could feel the fear emanating from the pair. When she tried to sense anything from Hotaru, she got… fear, and pain. She closed her eyes and tried to probe her mind for memories of Mistress 9, but she found… none. Nothing at all.

"In all of Neptune's seas… All her memories of Mistress 9 are… gone. Completely vanished." Michiru said. The Senshi looked at Michiru. 

"Gone? Where would they go?" Makoto asked.

"Do you think that the Shadow… stole them? Maybe that's why she said Mistress 9…" Ami said, as she looked down at the sleeping frame of Hotaru.


	10. Chapter 9: Nightmares

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

**"It's alright letting yourself go… as long as you can get yourself back."**

**_-Mick Jagger_**

**_ _**

**I have nothing to say… this is me… speechless… wow… this is such a new feeling… never before have I felt at… such a loss for words… wow… **oh, shut up.

_Chapter 9: Nightmares_

_I felt separated from my body as I stood on a rock amongst the ruins of a castle. The dark sky shone above my head as I scanned the skies for any sign as to where I might be. Dark purple lines ran across the sky, making the place look even more familiar. The terrain was lifeless, to trees, no grass, no nothing, just rocks and dust. I turned as I felt a cold breeze send chills down my back.I looked to the sky and saw a tall woman with long black hair and dark eyes scream out in pain. The woman faded away to nothing but a shadow, and then the shadow exploded, the dust settling to the ground. I saw a young girl cradling someone that looked injured. I saw bodies all around the girl, none of them moving. Were they… dead? She cried a name out. The body fell limp, and I heard the girl keep crying. I wanted to go help her, but I felt glued to the spot. A light purple aura appeared around the girl, and I heard a weak voice cry out "Sacrifice Reborn!"_

_I saw the aura glow brighter until all I could see was the girl again, only this time in a long, flowing, and violet evening gown. She held what looked to be a crystal of some kind above her head. The crystal shot out the brightest light I had ever seen, and the light separated into the whole colour spectrum, flowing over the whole area.And then I felt a great peace, a calmness that can only be followed by death._

I slowly felt myself become more aware of things around me as I woke up. The first thing was that I saw a faint purple aura radiating from my body, which meant that I was healing myself. Second, was that someone was holding me in their lap, trying to rouse me.The third thing I felt, to my dismay, was the pain. Oh, the pain. It felt as if someone had lit a fire in my head, then stabbed the softest parks of my brain with a knife, then screamed in my ear as loud and as close as they could. And that was just my head! I slowly started to shift around, to make sure that I could still move everything. I slowly opened my eyes to see who the caretaker was. I had to wait a minute for my eyes to focus, but Haruka held me in her arms. As I looked into her eyes, I saw that her eyes were red and puffy still… why would she cry about me? She never cared about anyone.

"Hey," she whispered. "How are you feeling?" She asked. I groaned as new pain attacked my head. Man, and I thought hangovers were bad. "Try not to move around much, you're still in pretty bad shape, although, you're been healing for 2 hours and you're a lot better that when you first stopped by to visit." She smiled a weak smile, but it brightened when I giggled at the comment. The giggling didn't last long though, as my throat seized up and I started coughing. Haruka helped me sit up, and after the coughing fit subsided, her arms returned around me and she pulled me into a hug.

"Hotaru… I'm sorry… for all the things I said, earlier, I mean…." Haruka choked out.I smiled and tucked closer to her chest. 

"I'm sorry I ran away…" I replied. 

"Hotaru… do you… remember anything about… Mistress 9?" Haruka asked cautiously. 

I shook my head, the name not ringing a bell, but I felt as if I should know what she was talking about."Who? No, who is she?" I slowly closed my eyes, and slipped back into unconsciousness. 

*****

Mamoru walked over to where Hotaru lay sleeping in Haruka's arms."How is she?" he asked her. Haruka shrugged.

"She woke up for a minute, but then few asleep again. What were the others talking about?" Haruka asked, glancing over at the group about 10 meters away. 

"Just talking about Hotaru and getting back. Pluto can open up a passage home, but she's worried about those monsters attacking again." Mamoru said. "And as usual, Usagi's bawling her eyes out for some incoherent reason. Typical Scout business, you know how it is. I thought I'd join more amiable company… Rei's getting a little… twitchy." He glanced over at the dark haired girl, who looked ready to kill Usagi."Well, they're coming over, so I guess then we'll find out whether we're going or staying." The others gathered around the three. 

"Well, we've decided to risk it. Sooner or later, we're going to have to go." Setsuna declared. "I can open a time passage to take us back.We can only hope that they don't attack again."

"Let me do it…" a small weak voice said. They all looked down at where the voice came from, and stared at Hotaru as she looked up at Setsuna. She slowly got up and dusted herself off. "They can't attack if the don't know where to. If they think that Setsuna's the only one who can open up a portal, then they'll be waiting until she does it. I can do it, and create it so that they can't follow…"

"No way. You're not strong enough, yet…" Usagi said. "You should rest."

"I can do it! I know I can! Why don't you believe in me?" she said, a beaten look on her face.

"Let her do it."Makoto said slowly, looking at Hotaru as if analyzing her.

"Yeah. If she believes she can do it, that's good enough for me." Minako said. "And if she gets us home safely, there's a bonus." Minako looked at Hotaru and smiled warmly at her. "Go for it. What's the worst thing that can happen? We end up on Jupiter or something, no biggie"

"Trust me, you don't want to go to Jupiter, not during their storm season…" Makoto said, grimacing.

Hotaru looked at Minako, shocked at the fact that someone was backing her up for a change. She looked to Setsuna for her permission, and smiled when she saw the older woman agree to it. 

"Saturn Crystal Power!" Hotaru transformed into Sailor Saturn, and, as the other soldiers stood in a circle around her, she put her hands together in front of her. She let her eyes close, and imagined a purple light engulf her and the others. 

Haruka saw Hotaru put her hands together and close her eyes. She saw a purple light appear from her hands, and a purple circle appeared on the ground beneath the tiny girl. The air around them seemed to shift, and winds picked up around them. The light surrounded them all and whisked them back home.


	11. Chapter 10: Presents

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

**"The greatest gift is a portion of yourself."**

_-Ralph Waldo Emerson_

A couple of people were wondering why Rini left so abruptly a couple chapters back… She's been to the future, and she has a vague idea of what will happen, and where she's needed, based on what the futures like… it's a paradox **Shona C: it's a paradox…wait, what's a paradox?** Shut up and read the story…

_Chapter 10:Presents_

Minako saw the light fade away and had to wait until her eyes adjusted to the new level of light. All the Senshi were still standing around Hotaru, but they were outside Rei's temple. A faint gasp brought her around in just enough time to see Hotaru close her eyes and collapse. Minako ran up to her and caught Hotaru before she hit the ground. The others slowly remembered where they were and rushed to Hotaru and Minako. Ami placed her hand on the girl's forehead and checked for a pulse. 

"She's ok, but she has a fever, and her pulse is very faint. We better bring her inside, before she gets worse." Ami said. Mamoru picked up Hotaru as Rei lead them inside the temple.

"Hey! Wait for me!" a small squeaky voice called to them from behind. Usagi turned to see Chibi-Usa running up the steps towards her. 

"Chibi-Usa! How'd you get here? And when? And you're older! " Usagi asked, as they hugged each other.Chibi-Usa squirmed out from her hug to look up at the girl. Usagi couldn't help but stare at the girl who had grown so rapidly. She was almost as tall as her, and her face looked older, more mature, but still held that innocent quality that made her lovable.

"Well… Mother gave permission to come visit whenever I wanted, so I was keeping it for a special occasion. Turns out I was needed, so I decided to use it now. I was given a special mission, one that needs my… special talents, let's say…that's why I came earlier. There were… complications, though, and I had to come back right away after I broke Hotaru's seal, but after you and the future Sailor Saturn gave me more instructions, I was allowed to come back." She frowned and pulled lightly on Usagi's hair. "I've been waiting for you at home, but when you didn't come back, I came here. I figured this is where you'd be, meatball head." Usagi smiled, but frowned when she realised that she'd been insulted. She was just about to yell at Chibi-Usa but she saw the young girls suddenly solemn face. "Can I see Hotaru now? That's one of the reasons I'm supposed to be here. " 

"Not right now, she's very tired. How about later, when she wakes up." Chibi-Usa nodded and followed Usagi inside the temple.

*****

Hotaru had a hard time remembering where she was. She recalled running away, and the Scouts, and the dreams she had had, but that was it. Yet, now she was in bed. She wasn't at the gates of time, with Setsuna, and she wasn't at the place she was at earlier. She opened her eyes, and very slowly looked around. She was on a bed, in a small room, but she didn't know exactly where she was yet. She slowly sat up to look around. Outside the window, she saw sunset over the lake near Rei's temple. 'That's where I must be.' She thought. Suddenly, she remembered how she transported everyone back home. She hoped she had gotten everyone home safely; she didn't want anyone to get hurt on account of her. She turned her head and was startled to see everyone around her. They were all stretched out on the floor and leaning against walls, sound asleep. The only one who wasn't asleep was…

"Chibi-Usa!!!" Hotaru cried as she sat up to hug her friend. Chibi-Usa hugged her back.

"Oh Hotaru! I missed you soooo much. You have no idea! Are you feeling better? Rei said that you outran her! And Haruka too? How have you been? Have you missed me, too? well?" Chibi-Usa asked in one long breath.

"Um… what was the question? I missed all that." Hotaru said sheepishly.

"Um… never mind, I forgot.How are you?" And with that, for the next three hours, the two old friends caught up on all the time they had missed, up to the point where Chibi-Usa talked Hotaru to sleep. 

*****

When I woke up again, I was back in my own room, with all my lamps lit. A dark figure was sitting beside me, half hidden in shadows. I slowly sat up, feeling better that I had in days. I was a little stiff, but moving around would fix that. 

Suddenly, the person in the shadows woke up, and as they snapped their head into the light, I could see that it was Haruka.I wondered if she was going to yell at me again, and she probably sensed that, and smiled. 

I saw her bring out a small black box. "You wouldn't believe where we've been looking for you, so I brought back a souvenir to confirm my story." She handed me the box, and after staring at it for a full minute she said to go ahead and open it. I lifted the lid to the box and stared at the item inside the box. Inside I found a fluorite crystal. It was beautiful; six sided, with ends that came together like a prism. Inside it though, was a black core that flashed with all the colours of the rainbow. 

"Wow… it's beautiful…" I croaked out, my voice sounding gravely and unused. I cleared my throat before I continued. "Thank you. Where'd you get it?" 

"Well, your mother wanted me to give it to you." She said. I continued to stare at it in amazement as she told me the whole story.


	12. Chapter 11: Enemy's Return

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

**"The more we know, the better we forgive. Whoever feels deeply, feels for all who live."**

_-Madame de Staël_

Disclaimer… I don't own sailor moon, I have 4.70 in the bank so like it'll do much to sue me… that's like 2.75 american, so you ain't gonna get rich anytime soon. I am actually pretty pleased at how this chapter turned out… I'm not sure if I should jump right into the fighting by now or not, and I don't want to rush right to the end…oh dear… I better post this before I change my mind… **Shona c: yeah, little indecisive one over here…**

_Chapter 11:Enemy's return_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE GOT AWAY??!!??" a booming voice yelled out to the blackness around it.The blackness parted away to show the form of a being, made entirely of shadows.Chaos reigned throughout the realm. Wonderful chaos…

"I-I don't know, your hi-highness…" the shadow being stammered. " An unexpected force was accompanying her… They attacked and escaped before the extraction was completed…"

"SILENCE!!! I can't believe you couldn't handle a simple assignment.Did you get anything out of her at all?"the dominating voice asked.

"Actually… yes, I found something that will aid us immensely." The small shadow said, as he raised an appendage. Ablack ball appeared above it and hovered over to the origin of the voice. The ball shimmered and grew bigger before the Master. He saw images of a female figure before him and recognized the figure immediately. 

"Ah… Mistress 9… How nice to see you again…" The Master said. He waived an appendage, and a swirling black power formed from the tip. "Awake… and serve your master once more!" The black power shot from him and wrapped itself over the black ball of memories. The power shrank on itself, conforming to a figure as it got smaller. The black power moulded itself to the figure, and hardened into enamel.Suddenly, the black coating shattered, to reveal a tall form with long black hair. Dark eyes peered up to the Master, and a black star appeared on her forehead.

"Yes, Master." Mistress 9 replied, vengeance easily seen in her cold eyes.

"Excellent… we have a score to settle. It's time to visit some old friends…"

*****

Rei woke up in a cold sweat from her nap, and nervously looked around her room. She let out a shaky breath as she remembered her dream, a true nightmare in its true form. It worried her because she seldom dreamed, unless she was searching the fires for guidance. It was the worst dream she had had since she first battled Pharaoh Ninety and his heart snatchers and youma's. She wondered if the dream was a vision, or just an over-worked imagination taking its toll.

She shuddered as she remembered what happened in the dream.

_Rei felt as if she was in another body. She couldn't move on her own, she just saw and did as the unknown person did. She was on a battlefield, watching all the other sailors, even herself. They were fighting something, but she couldn't see what it was. It was as if nothing but the shadows were alive. The sailor's attacks defeated many of the shadows, but many more kept coming. One by one, each sailor used up all their power trying to fight what they couldn't see.The sailors all collapsed as a dark shadow fell over them. Nothing could be heard over hundreds of thousands of screams. Sailor Moon covered her ears and tried every attack she had, but to no use, it wouldn't defeat the Master Shadow. _

_ _

_Rei's person turned to where Pluto was fighting a dark figure. She looked like… Mistress 9! Mistress 9 attacked Pluto mercilessly, demanding something of her… Pluto wouldn't respond, and kept trying to hold her at bay. Rei's body ran up to the fighting pair, and saw Pluto being run through, as she was distracted by the oncoming figure. Rei felt a surge of feelings come forth as she attacked Mistress 9 in revenge. Finally, as she saw Mistress 9 explode into dust… The Master Shadow swept over her._

Rei couldn't figure out if the dream was important or not. 'I better tell the others,' she thought, as she called Haruka and told them that they would have an emergency meeting of the Scouts. Haruka, on the phone, agreed and suggested that they have it at her house, where the Outers were already assembled. Rei agreed, and hurried to get dressed and tell the others.

*****

"You're kidding!" Minako exclaimed, a shocked and horrified look on her face. Rei only nodded. 

"Gosh… that's horrible! And that'll happen to us?" Usagi asked, glancing to Setsuna for confirmation.

"Well… nothing in time is ever certain. It's always changing, so the vision that you had might only be one possible scenario, or it might be only part of one." Setsuna said. She looked around at all the worried faces, and stopped when she reached Hotaru's.Her head was hanging down and she was very quiet. 'Did she know something we don't?' Setsuna thought to herself. 

"What about you, Chibi-Usa?Do you know what's going on?" Mamoru asked her. She shook her head.

"Nope. I only know what I was told… and it's strictly on a need to know basis, so even if I knew, I couldn't tell you…" She replied.

"Because it would change the time line." Setsuna finished for her. 

'Yeah… If I told you, certain things that need to happen won't…' Chibi-Usa thought to herself. She felt guilty about not telling the others, but she had orders. Strict orders.If she told anyone, then she knew that things wouldn't happen as they're supposed to. Chibi-Usa knew that things would eventually work out, but until they did, she had to wait until the time came when she could do her part.

*****

After the meeting, when the Inner Senshi had left, Setsuna gathered Haruka and Michiru together in the living room. After she made sure that Hotaru was in another room and unable to hear them, she returned to the others. 

"So what's on your mind?" Haruka asked, while she sat down on the couch. Her smile faded when she saw the look in Setsuna's eyes. She knew that something was on the older woman's mind, and it bugged her. Since she was the Guardian of Time, Setsuna usually knew how things would turn out, or at least a vague idea of whether something good or bad would happen. But since she looked worried, Haruka knew that something big must have been happening. And if The Sailor Scout of Time was worried, then it definitely wasn't a good thing that would happen.

Setsuna sat down in a plush chair and looked up at the two. 'God, how do I tell them?' she thought as she saw the smile's fade and their looks turned serious."I'm worried… something's going to happen, and I can't even see what it is in the sands of time.The only thing I know for sure is that it involves Hotaru… even she knows what's going on, and she isn't saying anything…" Setsuna blurted out in one long breath.

"If she knows what's going to happen, then why would she not say anything?" Michiru asked. She didn't want to believe that another enemy had come along, not after they had gotten their lives back on track.She didn't want to let Hotaru be the sole target, not if there was something they could do to help her. Hotaru was always the type to protect everyone, even at the cost of her life, and Michiru, even though she admired her for her sense of selflessness, hated her for it as well. 

"To protect you."Hotaru spoke up from the door.

'Damn, why do I always have to be right?' Michiru thought as she stared at the teen that appeared out of nowhere.

"Hotaru, we just want what's best for you. We don't want to see you get hurt anymore…" Haruka spoke up.

"But that's the problem! You want what's best for me! You're too afraid that I'll get hurt that you won't let me do anything! If I am to learn, then I have to make my own decisions and learn from my own mistakes. If you know what's to happen, then you'll try to stop it, and end up destroying more that you'll even know!! " And with that, she ran out of the room. 


	13. Chapter 12: Surprises

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

**"In the darkest hour, the soul is replenished and given the strength to continue and endure."**

_-Heart Warrior Chosa_

_ _

he he he, I never knew that Hotaru could be so malevolent. Oh well. I kinda realized that some of my characters aren't really in role… like Amara, who might be a little too emotional, and Setsuna… well, I haven't seen any episodes with her in them, so I really don't know what's she's like… tell me if the characters seen right. All the info I have is based upon the what… 10 episodes I've seen, which in fact are only fandubs, and the stupid (^*&%$#@$#(__&^%$#^%(&% north American dubs that don't count worth *($$#@! So I'm going on what I've read from stories…

_Chapter 12:Surprises_

I ran upstairs and slammed the door to my room, getting some satisfaction from hearing the loud crash it made. I leaned against the door, and slowly slid down to the ground. So my dreams are more than they seem… I felt bad about not telling anyone, but I knew that if I did, they'd try to stop events. They'd try to come up with some hairball scheme in that "_nobody had to die_."I got up from the door and walked over to my window. It was a beautiful starry night. Even though I couldn't see it, I knew exactly where Saturn was. I thought about what Haruka said… about her not wanting me to get hurt… part of me wanted to believe her, but the other half kept up it's shields. I didn't care if I died… In fact, I welcome it. The worst thing I worried about concerning my death was not having any real meaning to it. I admired all the storybook and movie characters who gave their lives for others. There's real courage and love.As I looked out to the starry sky, I saw a shooting star. Hmmm… why not? Even though it was sappy, I still made a wish. I wished my death would leave a lasting impact on the universe, that I could die so that the world would be a better place. Maybe that's why I still want to be a nurse, to be able to help people in need. I also wished to have real friends that I would give up my life for... I was a little worried about dying, but then again, what have I got to lose? No family, no real friends… no real reason to live, either. Damn, there's that irony… soldier of death has nothing to lose… Who was the freaking idiot that came up with the concept of irony? I'd really love to introduce him to my good friend, my glaive. Whoa… do people always think such stupid thoughts in situations like these? I laughed, but soon the laughter died as my thoughts shifted back to my dilemma. 'I bet normal 16 year olds don't have to deal with this crap' I thought as a single tear fell down my face.

*****

Michiru quietly opened the door and peered inside Hotaru's room. It was complete darkness inside, but Michiru still barely made out Hotaru's still frame sitting by the window. She saw the outline of her face as she looked out at the stars. Michiru was slightly alarmed as she saw a tear slide down her face.Hotaru quickly wiped it away. 'That's Hotaru,' Michiru thought. 'Never wanting anyone to know she's hurting.'She slowly slipped into the room and closed the door.She crept up to Hotaru, who was lost in her own thoughts, and stopped when she saw Hotaru stiffen suddenly. Before she could say anything, Hotaru sprang up and tackled Michiru to the floor. Before she could protest, a large explosion shook the building, coming through Hotaru's window.

*****

Haruka and Setsuna felt the blast and saw smoke falling down the stairs. They ran upstairs, and saw the smoke creeping out from underneath Hotaru's door. Setsuna ran up to the door and tried to open it. They both heard struggling inside. They both transformed and Haruka tried to slammed the door open. The second time, the door burst down, and through the doorway, they saw Hotaru backed up against a far wall. In front of her, a dark figure stood, laughing menacingly. Michiru was kneeling on the ground, the dark figures hair wrapped around her neck, suffocating her. 

"Well well… looks like we have company…" the dark woman sneered as she turned around to face them.

"Mistress 9!" Sailor Uranus shouted, as she took a step back.

"Let them go!"Sailor Pluto warned, as she raised her staff.

"And why would I do that? I have just what the Master wants right here…" she replied. In a split second her hair snuck around the Sailors and grabbed their necks.She turned back to Hotaru. "Now, where were we? Ah yes… making you pay for defeating us once! She said as she raised her hand. A ball of energy grew from it and shot towards Hotaru. She jumped out of the way, barely avoiding the blast, and turned to her desk, as she picked up a letter opener.She turned to the others and whipped it at the Sailor Senshi,so it cut through the hair wrapped around their necks, and they dropped to the floor, gasping for air. 

After Mistress 9 realized what had happened, she grabbed Hotaru and produced a knife that she held to her neck."I wouldn't do anything too rash, now… we all know how that could quickly turn into a bad thing." She threatened. She dug the knife deeper into Hotaru's neck, and small drops of blood dripped down her neck.Haruka saw the look in Hotaru's eyes… she wasn't afraid? She looked perfectly calm, and looked straight at Haruka. 

'Don't do anything rash.' Haruka heard in her head. She wondered who had said it, but one more look at Hotaru said it all. 'I can handle myself.' She heard again. Was it really Hotaru that said that? Is Saturn telepathic? Mistress 9 leered at them. Haruka had to make up her mind quick. A second later, she put up a hand to Sailor Pluto and Neptune, warning them to stay back.

"Well, it's nice to see that the Sailor Scouts have some sense left in them. If you'll excuse us, we have an appointment to make." And with that, she backed towards the hole in the wall that the explosion made. Hotaru had her eyes closed, and looked like a rag doll, just letting mistress 9 carry her away. The sigil of Saturn started to glow, and Hotaru started whispering words in a strange language.

"Ma's e cluasag d'hut mise tha fo eislean shiu choinnlean mhablain…" A light halo formed around Hotaru's body, and beside her nightstand, which had toppled over in the explosion, the purple and black crystal that her mother gave her started to glow.Hotaru continued to chant in the strange language, and the crystal's light continued to glow, until it filled the whole room. Mistress 9 screamed in agony as the light played across her skin. 

"You little brat!" she spat out in contempt. She let go of Hotaru, throwing her to the ground. Hotaru got back up, and turned towards Mistress 9.

"Yeah, that's right. Now you go back to your Master and tell him that the little brat you were sent to capture got away. And tell him to send someone stronger next time, you obviously can't handle the job." She said in a cold voice, lacking emotion."Oh, and one more thing…" She said, as she pushed Mistress 9 out the hole in the wall. She heard a hard splat on the pavement outside. Hotaru couldn't help but let a giggle escape. She peered out the hole to look down at the fallen witch, who limped towards an open vortex. After it closed, she dusted off her hands and turned away from the hole. She was startled when she realised that Michiru, Haruka and Setsuna were still in the room. 

"Umm… " She looked around the room, which now lay in complete disarray. "Sorry for the mess." The older women just stared at the girl with open mouths.

_ _


	14. Chapter 13: Questions

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

**"One must have nothing to realize how special 'something' really is."**

_-ME_

Rainy day… nothing will Go-MY-WAY!! On my way to where I'll be left ALONE! Can you tell me how to get? How to get OUT-OF-THIS-HELL-HOLE?

_Chapter 13:Questions_

"How did you do that?" Michiru asked, unable to believe what she had seen, and that all that power came from Hotaru, and she hadn't even transformed.

"Um… I dunno... it just sorta happened… sorry 'bout tackling you earlier too." Hotaru said casually. She brought her hand up to her neck, where a fine cut ran along it. "And ouch that's gonna leave a mark…"

"Where did you get that power?" Haruka asked, mouth agape. Hotaru looked really unsure.

"Like I said, I don't know. I just suddenly … never mind." Hotaru stopped and turned back to the blast in the wall." Man… how am I gonna fix this up?"

"Hotaru, stop changing the subject!How did you do that? You have to tell us!" Setsuna said, raising her voice slightly. Hotaru spun around to face her. She had never heard Setsuna raise her voice, even when Usagi and Chibi-Usa were going at it. It stung her hardto withhold everything, but she couldn't tell them, she barely knew herself. She knew that it had something to do with the crystal, like it had some hidden power. Every time she looked at it, it held her eyes with its mysteries… 'Like I have time to think about this now' Hotaru thought, as she looked into 3 stern adult's eyes. She thought back to her original dilemma. Michiru crossed her arms, and Haruka started tapping her foot. What could she tell them? 

She opened her mouth, searching for words to make up some lame excuse when…

_…suddenly everything faded into black. She called out Michiru and Haruka's name, looking around. She couldn't see anything, nothing but black. She looked down to see a thin mist seeping out from below her. Soon, the thick fog covered everything. All around her, the mist swirled around, like people were running by her. "Who's there?" she called out. She heard children's voices as they giggled, and kept running by her. _

_ _

"She doesn't know who we are…" 

"Should we tell her…"

"No, let her guess…"

"But if she doesn't…"

"All the better for us…"

_Voices all around her kept up this pointless debate, making her head spin. Small voices kept running by her, tapping her shoulders and taunting her. When she turned around to see who it was, the being had vanished. _

_ _

"She's not playing out game…"

"The master said she might not…"

"Maybe we're not playing enough…"

"Or the right game…"

"Lets take it up a notch..."

"Oh this'll be fun…"

"I hope she like's it…"

_Hotaru glanced around the thick mist, becoming scared."Who are you? What do you want?" she cried out to anyone who could hear._

"Who are we…"

"Only the Master knows…"

"We just want to play…"

"She's making me angry…"

"Why… won't… you… play!"- _One voice said angrily as a sharp pain grazed her arm.She brought her hand to her arm and felt something warm and sticky stick to her hand. She looked at her hand… blood. _

"Now you've done it…"

"The Master's coming…"

"We're not supposed to hurt her yet…"

"That's his job…"

_Then, all the mist and the voices disappeared as quickly as they came. Hotaru was back in the darkness. She felt a cold breeze blow past her, and turned to where the wind came from…_

"I've been waiting for you…" _A cold voice said in her ear, She turned around, but no one was there… Wait. She knew that voice… at least… Sailor Saturn did… but that was… and she had…_

A sharp pain on her cheek brought her back to the world. 

*****

Setsuna looked at Hotaru, slightly annoyed at the girl for withholding the information she knew. She saw Hotaru open her mouth, as if debating whether to tell or not, when suddenly her eyes opened in shock and her eyes coated over. 

"Hotaru?" Setsuna asked, but got no response. Michiru walked up to her and shook her gently, but Hotaru continued to stare off into space. Haruka and Setsuna ran up beside her.

"Hotaru? Answer me!" Michiru asked. She placed her hand on the girl's forehead, and the sigil of Saturn appeared. Michiru tried to probe her mind, but felt herself blocked out. Not by Hotaru, though. It was as if someone… else, had taken hold of her mind. The sigil, which glowed with a purple light, turned darker and darker, becoming black. Haruka gently pushed Michiru aside and slapped Hotaru with all her might.

Turning her face slightly upon impact, Hotaru's eyes cleared up and she blinked a couple times. She looked up at them, confused, then her eyes widened in horror. She looked down at her arm, finding a long gash going right down her upper arm. 'But… that only happened in my dream… it couldn't have…' she thought, as the dull throb and the blood still dripping confirmed that it was real. 

"What happened, Hotaru?" Setsuna asked, and looked to where Hotaru was staring, her arm. 

"And where did you get that cut?" Haruka asked, as she took out a handkerchief and held it against the wound.

"… he's back… to get me…" Hotaru said quietly, still wondering what he could do, if he could haunt her in waking hours as well as in dreams.

"What?!?" The trio yelled, taken aback at the mention of their last powerful enemy. 

"He came to me… in a vision… just now… before you slapped me." She whispered.

Haruka placed her hand on the cheek where she had slapped her, leaving a big red mark. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to, but you wouldn't wake up… and you wouldn't answer." 

"I'm sorry." Hotaru replied sheepishly. 

"Come on, we'll go get those cuts cleaned up, and you can tell us all that happened…" Michiru said, and continued when she saw an angered look on Hotaru's face. "Or all that you want to, if you prefer…" Hotaru smiled and nodded as she let the three women usher her downstairs to the kitchen.


	15. Chapter 14: Firefly

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

**"There's an anchor round my heart, dragging me down**

**beneath the waves of silence I fall."**

**_-Oleander, Halo_**__

Disclaimer… I don't own sailor moon, I have 4.70 in the bank so like it'll do much to sue me… that's like 2.75 american, so you ain't gonna get rich anytime soon. It might be enough to get an extra value meal at MCDonalds… And the song belongs to Nina Gordon… I really don't know where I'm going with this…**Shona c: you never know where you're going. You'd walk into a wall if I let you…** you have before… *walks off, one hears a loud thud* ** oh, by the way. You're gonna hit a wall…**

** **

_Chapter 14:Firefly_

Michiru sat on a stool beside the kitchen counter as she sipped her tea. She looked sadly at Hotaru, as she held a cup of tea that Setsuna made. She looked very pale, and hadn't said a word after she had come down from her room. She didn't say anything when Haruka had bandaged up her arm, or when Setsuna tried to cheer her up, and she had avoided eye contact with everyone. The only thing she looked at was the purple crystal that she held in her hand. Michiru looked closely at the crystal. Whenever Hotaru held it, it looked brighter, clearer. It reminder her of Setsuna's garnet orb, the red jewel at the end of her Time key. It was a talisman, same as her mirror or Haruka's sword. 

"Hotaru… can I see your crystal?" Michiru asked. Hotaru snapped her head up at her words. She clearly was very protective of the fluorite rock, and for a minute she thought that Hotaru wouldn't give it to her, but she held it out to her anyway. Michiru reached across the counter for it, and as soon as she touched its surface, a sharp, hot pain rushed through her hand. She quickly snatched her hand away, and Hotaru, seeing this, pulled the rock away from her hand. Michiru shook her hand out, and a tingling feeling quickly spread throughout her fingertips. 

"Are you okay?" Setsuna asked. "That's weird… my garnet orb does the same thing when someone else touches it…" Her voice trailed off, and she looked at the others. 

"Same with my mirror." Michiru said, looking at Haruka. She still remembered when Haruka had tried to pick up her mirror for her. 

"Yeah, I couldn't move my hand for a week." Haruka confirmed. "So does that mean that it's a… talisman?"

"I guess it is… I don't have any other explanations…" Setsuna replied, crossing her hands over one another.

Hotaru stared at the crystal, then quickly placed it on the counter, glad to be rid of it. The others noticed it, too. 

"What's wrong? It's a good thing that you have a talisman, if that's really what it is…"'Setsuna said. Hotaru's eyes quickly flashed with fear, only to be replaced by sadness.Hotaru moved her lips, saying something too soft to be heard.

"Huh?" Haruka asked, not hearing her either.

"I don't…" Hotaru said again, but still too soft. She looked up at the others, who still didn't know what she had said. 

"You don't what?"' Michiru said in a calm soothing voice.

"I SAID I DON'T WANT IT!!! Your talismans give you more power! Why would I want one of my own?You hate me already for the curse I do have, I don't want to be stronger!" Hotaru yelled out, then was shocked at the fact that she had yelled at them, clasping her hand over her mouth. She looked down and muttered 'sorry' before turning to leave the room. Before she reached the door, Haruka slid in front of her, blocking the exit. She looked down at Hotaru, and even though her stance and body language might indicate that she was mad, her face said otherwise. 

"Hotaru… We had no idea that you felt like that…" Haruka began, until Hotaru turned away from her. Michiru was right behind her. 

"We're sorry if we ever made you feel unwelcome…we never intended that. And you're just as important to us as anyone else. Sometimes even more."

"We'd go after you just as we would anyone else, even Usagi… wait, I can't believe I just said that…" Haruka said, a grin crossing her face.

"You… you mean that?" Hotaru said sceptically, still wondered if they had ulterior motives. She highly doubted that, but she still didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Of course." Setsuna replied. "We wouldn't have it any other way."

*****

Rei quickly dodged a kick aimed at her torso, and shot a fist at Makoto's arm. The two had been half an hour early for the scout meeting, so they had been sparring between one another. Makoto was the stronger, and she was a little taller that Rei.The dark haired woman was smaller and more agile that Makoto, but wasn't as strong as her. Neither one could gain the upper hand, and this continued as all the others arrived, with Usagi late as usual. 

"'So how long do you think this is gonna last?" Artemis asked, as he lay lazily on Minako's lap, basking in the warm sun.

"I swear, that fur must be strictly ornamental, the way he sits in the sun all day…" Minako whispered to Usagi. Usagi agreed, as Luna rolled over in her lap.

"I know, Luna's the same way." She replied in hushed tones.

"Hey, we heard that!" Luna and Artemis said in unison. "Anyway, it doesn't matter, they must be done now," Artemis said as he looked over to the fighting duo. They had broken away from each other, and each bowed to the other.They both walked over, and plopped down on the bench that the others were sitting on. 

"Well, it's about time! We thought you'd never break it up!" Chibi-Usa said impatiently. She looked behind them as she saw a car pull up, and the outer senshi got out. "All right! Now that everyone's here, we can start!" They waited for the others to climb the steps to Rei's temple, and they headed inside.

"Have an eventful night?" Rei asked Haruka, and the older woman snickered.

"If only you knew…" Haruka said, and proceeded to tell them the events that happened as they walked inside. 

She didn't get far, when Rei felt an evil shadow come over her, and a sharp pain stabbed into her stomach, forcing her to cry out and grab her stomach. She leaned against the wall for support, and slid down the surface to the ground. Makoto and Michiru grabbed hold of her and eased her to the ground.

"Rei, what's wrong?" Michiru asked as she held on to Rei. She continued to hug her stomach and cry out. 

"The… it's evil… hurts…make it stop…" was all she managed to gasp out. Michiru turned to Haruka and the others for help, when she saw them trying to keep a very pale Hotaru upright. Hotaru seemed to have trouble breathing, and looked like she was trying very hand to refrain from screaming. She pulled away from Haruka and Ami who were holding her up and staggered over to Rei, clutching her chest. She fell to her knees beside Rei and placed a shaking hand on Rei's arm. Her hand began to glow with a white aura, and after a moment, Rei's pain seemed to dissipate. She slowly regained control and composure, and grasped Hotaru's hand, which was still trembling. After a moment, Hotaru stopped gasping for air and shaking. Rei looked straight into Hotaru's eyes, and in a flash, she witnessed all that had happened. "You saw it too?" Rei asked, and Hotaru looked into Rei's eyes, returning the gaze.

"It's coming… now…" she replied, and a large explosion shook the temple, knocking them to the floor. Before they could get up, a black hole formed from the floor and sucked them into oblivion.

*****

Mistress 9 stood in a black room, void of any objects.Dozens of shadow's danced around her, but she took no notice of them. The only thing she was focused on was a swirling reflective surface, with images of different people going about their daily lives on it. Mistress 9 peered at the mirror, and with a cold, venomous voice, she said her target's identification: "Tomoe Hotaru."

With a flash of colour, Hotaru appeared in the surface, with all the other scouts gathered together. "Perfect…" she said in a dangerously sweet voice. "I can kill 10 birds with one stone…" She raised her hand, and a black cloud of energy swirled menacingly around her fingertips. "Bring her to me…" she said malevolently, and the energy cloud disappeared through the surface. 

After a moment, the cloud formed underneath the scouts as it knocked them to their feet. They all fell through the hole in the ground, several shrieks escaping before the hole closed up. "Yes… that's right… come to mamma." She said as a cold laughter pierced the air around her. "Now I just have to sit back and wait. Oh, this is too easy…"


	16. Chapter 15: Fallen Dreams

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

**"A dream is yourself trying to tell you something. Start listening."**

**-ME**__

[**INSERT FAV DISCLAIMER]**

_Chapter 15:Fallen dreams_

Hotaru looked around at the panic-stricken faces of her comrades.Nobody knew what to do, as they kept falling deeper and deeper into the darkness. Minako was trying to grasp Makoto's hand, Haruka was holding onto Michiru protectively, and Usagi held on to Luna, who was curled into a ball.She heard someone call out for help, and turned to see Chibi-Usa falling, her eyes shut tightly and her arms spread out to slow her descent. She looked at the pink-haired girl, and she saw her look back at her.

"Hotaru! I believe in you!" Chibi-Usa yelled over to her, barely heard amongst the other wails. Hotaru closed her mind off to everything, and felt a hundred fears and thoughts shoot through her skull. 

'What am I gonna do? I have to do something, I doubt anyone else can. Chibi-Usa believes in me, but what does she believe in?' Hotaru thought to herself. She saw a dull glow through her closed eyes, and when she opened them, she saw her crystal hovering at an arms length away. She wondered how it had slipped out of her pocket, but she didn't have any time to worry about it. She closed her hand around it, and wished there was some way the crystal could help her, give her power to save her friends. 'Or at least Chibi-Usa,' she thought sarcastically to herself. 

'Believe in yourself, and the power will grow.' She heard through out her mind, as if someone had whispered it in her ear.

She tightened her eyes, and she called on the powers of Saturn to save her friends. ' I know I can do it…' she thought, and within her hand, a dull throb emanated out of the crystal. The crystal seemed to change shape, until it had almost turned into pure energy in her hand. The energy shot through Hotaru's hand, up her arm, and filled her body with white-hot electricity. She let out a blood-curdling scream as she felt the energy mould itself into her very essence. Just as she thought she could bear the pain no more, and blackness ebbed it's way into her vision, the pain stopped. 

She opened her eyes as she looked around. The sailors had stopped falling, and just floated in mid-air. 'Did I do that?' Hotaru thought faintly. She felt the darkness grow stronger around them, and the air shifted, grew menacing. Hotaru felt a strong energy force rising up from underneath, homing in on them. She didn't want to find out what it was, and with a thought, she created a bright ball of light to surround them. The light carried her and the others far away from the darkness, just before a dark hand swept up to grab them.

*****

Mamoru opened his eyes, seeing spots from the blinding light that had encircled them. He looked around at a barren landscape pocketed with hundreds of craters. He looked to the others, who were slowly regaining their visions. They looked around, dazed and confused. 

"Where are… how'd we get here?" Setsuna asked, looking to the others for answers. Her eyes stopped on Chibi-Usa, who gave her a meaningful gaze.

"Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answers?" Chibi-Usa said, startling the older woman. Setsuna recalled on numerous occasions telling Chibi-Usa that, and it shocked her that she never imagined being told her own advice. Chibi-Usa looked over sadly at Hotaru, who was a couple meters away from the rest of the group, staring down at her hands.

*****

I looked at my hands, scared stiff at what had happened. Had I really done that? How did we get here? I knew subconsciously that I had caused the light that carried us away, but I didn't want to believe it. I was scared at the new feelings that coursed through me. Had that crystal… fused itself into my being? Did that explain the power I felt? I didn't want to know. I really couldn't, and didn't want to, explain what had just happened. 

I continued to stare down at my trembling hands. The crystal had been there a minute ago, but now it was gone. I didn't like the though of the crystal adding its power to mine. I also didn't want to know what the others thought. I'm the last person who deserves more power, oh, why was this happening to me?

I pulled myself out of my own misery and turned towards the others. My heart skipped a beat when I saw them. All staring at me, as if I had done something wrong. What was I talking about? I had! I never should have used that power, even if it had all saved us. There could have been another way out, something else I could have done! I continued to look at them, feeling me heart seize up with fear. I couldn't tell what emotions they were feeling. They probably hated me even more, feared my powers all over again. I scanned the others, and stopped when I ran into Chibi-Usa. She was the only one that seemed genuinely happy with me. She ran over and hugged me, then pulled away and looked straight into my eyes. "I knew you could do it!" she said happily in a voice that no one else could hear.

Usagi cleared her throat, and I looked up at her. "Umm… was that… you… that did that… thing… and brought us here?" She managed to scrape out, her voice sounding harsh and unused.I couldn't stand holding her gaze, but I couldn't look away.Her blue eyes looked… well, frightened. I finally tore my eyes away to look at the others. Their faces were a mix of emotions, from confusion to disbelief, but all of them had a trace of fear, as well. I couldn't stand much more of this, but I knew that they wouldn't give up without an answer.

"I… I don't k-know… um… maybe?"I said in haste. I saw some of the others look at each other, and whisper quietly. I was sooooo dead. I could feel tears start to well up in my eyes, and I hoped that the others wouldn't notice. 

*****

"Hotaru, we're not mad at you… we just weren't sure what had happened..." Michiru said, wondering if she really saw tears welling up in Hotaru's eyes. She opened her mind to Hotaru, and gently probed her mind. She felt thick waves of fear coming from her, and Hotaru felt way more powerful. 

"You're… you're not mad?" Hotaru said in a feeble voice, barely heard by Michiru.

"No, don't get us wrong, we are mad, we're just waiting for the right time to kill you, that's all…" Haruka said cynically. Hotaru blanched and started to back away. "I was KIDDING!!! We're not mad!" Haruka exclaimed when she saw Hotaru's face fall. Setsuna elbowed her in the ribs. "OW! What? It was just a joke!" Haruka yelped as she rubbed her side.

Chibi-Usa looked back up at Hotaru and smiled. "She's kidding, you know. She'd have to go through me first, and she has orders to protect me, so she won't even attempt it." Chibi-Usa was relieved as Hotaru forced a small smile. 

"But really, how did you get us out of that?" Luna asked. "I've never seen that happen before…"

"Yeah, it was really amazing! You got us out of there just in time." Makoto exclaimed. 

"Um, like I said, I really don't know how I did it… technically…" Hotaru stammered out, looking at the ground. 

"What do you mean? Like your talisman did it?" Michiru asked.

"Whoa, there's another talisman? And Hotaru has it?" Usagi asked. 

"Well… it might be, we're not exactly sure. Why don't you show it to her? Setsuna asked, turning to Hotaru. She looked to the ground and shuffled her feet.

"Well, it's not that I don't want to… It's just that… you see, the funny thing is…I don't exactly… have it anymore." Hotaru finally blurted out. 

"What?" Everybody cried out, jaws dropped.

"Well… it's not that I don't possess it, it's that I don't have it in my pocket anymore." She said, matter-of-factly. 

Everyone just continued to stare at her , and she looked down at Chibi-Usa for help. She smiled comfortingly up at her. "Don't worry, I won't let them take you away in a straight jacket." Chibi-Usa said.

"Thanks… I think. Anyway," she continued on to the others, "I think that's how I got us here. I think the crystal was… I know this sounds weird, but… absorbed, into my conscience. It's in me." 

The others continued to gape at her. "Sheesh. That sounds bad, better just send me away to the loony bin before I go off hopping around like a rabbit."


	17. Chapter 16: Fading Friends

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

**"You know you've worked at McDonalds too long when…**

**you start calling Big Macs 'Food in the box' or 'McBoxes'****."**

**_-Take a wild guess…_**

**_ _**

**Welcome to the first ever (in my story anyway) interactive disclaimer! All you have to do is fill in the blanks!**

** **

**The _________ author, Saturnian Blonde, ________ own Sailor Moon. She is ___________, and will return _____________ upon request. Also, she will __________ 10 000 000 $ to the first ___________ who ___________ her story. Her cat is named _________ and he lives in a ____________. **

** **

** **

_Chapter 16: Fading friends_

Chibi-Usa was alone with Hotaru, as they sat along the edge of a giant crater. Hotaru seemed distant, as if she was in deep thought, but Chibi-Usa could tell it was more that that. 'Oh the things I want to tell you, Hotaru!' Chibi-Usa thought as she looked at the girl once more. Chibi-Usa, while she was in the future, had been told what was going to happen, and the tasks she needed to do, but she was also burdened with the fact that numerous paradoxes would form if she deviated from her work. She wanted to tell Hotaru about all the things she had seen in the future, how Hotaru was one of the Sailor Senshi chosen to protect the kingdom. She wanted to tell of all the wonderful things she would do, all the happiness she'll have, but Chibi-Usa knew that she couldn't. If only she could tell her about the family she'd have, who she's destined for… maybe then she'd have a little more hope for the future. But then, she didn't know if that future would stay the same, with this new enemy appearing straight out of nowhere, even through time. She also wanted to tell her of the things that would happen in the upcoming future. She hated knowing that her friend would be in pain, but she had promised on many occasions to Setsuna that she wouldn't notify Hotaru. It could severely damage the timeline.

Chibi-Usa, in the future, loved spending every minute available with Hotaru, who was her chosen guardian and protector. Hotaru and Chibi-Usa loved being together, not out of duty, but of friendship and love. They did have a couple disputes, like last month when Chibi-Usa had… never mind, but they always worked around that. It was during a walk in the park that she first got a glimpse of what would send her on a dangerous mission.

*Flashback*

They were walking through a park in Crystal Tokyo, Chibi-Usa and Hotaru. Setsuna would have been there with them, but something urgent had called her away. Hotaru had pried herself away from her duties and family, and Chibi-Usa and Hotaru were playing on the swings, when suddenly Hotaru cried out in pain and collapsed onto the ground. Chibi-Usa had run over to her, and was trying to wake her up, but it seemed like Hotaru was fading in and out of reality. Before Chibi-Usa could call out for help. Sailor Pluto appeared out of a time gate. She appeared pretty bruised and beaten, but otherwise didn't show any outward signs of a battle. 

"Setsuna, what's wrong with her?" Chibi-Usa asked, her eyes glazing over with tears.

"A disturbance in time… something's happening in the past that is affecting Hotaru. She won't even exist here." Setsuna said, placing her hand over Hotaru's forehead. The sigil appeared, and a dark red glow emanated out of Hotaru's body. Setsuna carefully picked up the prone Hotaru and, with Chibi-Usa close behind, created a warp point to the Gates of time.

*End Flashback*

And so it stayed that Hotaru, protected by Sailor Pluto, was shielded for a time from the changes in the past. Pluto said that an enemy had corrupted the timeline, and was affecting the past. After hours of discussions with Neo-Queen Serenity, they decided it was best for Chibi-Usa to go back and see what might have happened. They knew some details, but the rest was sketchy.After Hotaru woke up from the initial shock, she told them all she could see from the past, that the enemy was back and that Chibi-Usa might be able to play a big part in things. After having a long, private talk with Hotaru, Chibi-Usa found that she might be able to help Hotaru in the past. Hotaru told Chibi-Usa to tell no one what she had revealed to her, not even to the past Hotaru. Chibi-Usa reluctantly agreed, vowing not to tell even her mother. 

And so she was sent, sitting here beside Hotaru while the others decided the best course of action. Hotaru looked sullenly at the sky, then over at Chibi-Usa. She slowly got up, then dusted herself off. 

"Chibi-Usa… thank you for being here. And for not asking any questions. And for being my friend…" Hotaru said slowly. Chibi-Usa nodded.

"You're quite welcome. It means just as much to me just seeing you here." Chibi-Usa replied, smiling at her best friend, afraid to think of a time where she might not exist. She weakly smiled back. "Come on, let's go see what the others are up to." Chibi-Usa said, grabbing her hand and puling her off in their direction. Hotaru resisted, but finally gave up and followed her.

"So, guys, what'cha talkin' about?" Chibi-Usa asked as they approached the others, who stood in a circle.

"We're trying to figure some stuff out. If we should go home or not, what's been happening, who's been attacking us…" Ami spoke up. At the mentioning of the attacker, Michiru and Haruka's eyes darted towards Hotaru, who looked to the ground.

"Evil…" Setsuna said thoughtfully, "Who could it be this time?"

Michiru shrugged her shoulders, as she gazed into a beautiful hand-held mirror that she held in her hands. Its reflection was clear. There was no other image in it, which was not helpful at all at that moment. Michiru looked questioningly at Hotaru.

Hotaru was looking into the distance, her eyes clouded. "No, this power is stronger that previous enemies…a cold darkness is attacking Space and Time as we speak…" Hotaru answered for Michiru, her voice strained and distant as if she were looking at something the others could not see. The other young women watched Hotaru patiently, knowing that her vision might take a while to be seen clearly.

"Can you see who it is yet?" Haruka asked quietly. Hotaru shook her head slightly.

"Dimensions shift… chaos and suffering-" Hotaru whispered. She cried out suddenly, trembling violently, "The Master! No! The tall lady- mamma, I can't… NO!!!" 

Haruka grabbed her and held her to her chest gently, shaking her to wake her up. Setsuna gasped quietly at the violence and suddenness of Hotaru's attack.

"Hotaru, take it easy," Haruka said, "Hotaru!"

Usagi placed her hand on Hotaru's face, and levelled herself so she could see directly into her eyes. "Hotaru… wake up… they can't hurt you if you don't let them…" Usagi said calmly.   
  


Slowly Hotaru's gaze focused and her trembling ceased. The three older senshi sighed in relief. Hotaru looked up at Haruka, then at Usagi. 

"That's the second time he's invaded my thoughts, and it's getting harder to push him out…" Hotaru said in a shaky voice. 

"Who? Who keeps attacking? Who's behind all this?" Rei asked, scratching her head.

"I… I'm not sure anymore." Hotaru said, her voice trailing off.

*****

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FAILED AGAIN!!!" The master bellowed out to the pitch-blackness. A column of red light appeared in the middle of the area, and Mistress 9 materialized in the middle. 

"I'm sorry, my liege, I was in error…" Mistress 9 started.

"Damn straight you were in error! You let her slip through your fingers yet again! Might I remind you that we don't have very much time left! She's growing in power very quickly, soon, she'll surpass even ME! And if that happens, rest assured you'll be out of a job!"He turned away from the failure before him and scanned time and space for a suitable time and place.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again, I'll finish her off next time…" 

"Quiet!" He yelled out and centred his concentration again. It took a while for him to locate the little firefly each time, but once he found her, he could very easily push his way into her mind, and wreak as much havoc as he wanted. He did want to do much more, but at this distance, the only thing he could do was torment her dreams.

"Soon, I'll get my chance to extract revenge… sweet dreams till then, firefly…" He said to her as a loud maniacal laughter spread through the dimension, weakening even the most resolute of creatures.

*****

Hotaru woke up suddenly, breaking the foreign link to her mind. She still remembered the nightmares she had had, and they sent chills down her spine and gave her goose bumps. 'ohno…' she thought as she wondered about the future, and what horrors still waited in the shadows.


	18. 

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

**"****Never take away someone's hope… it may be all they have left."**

**_-don't know._****__**

**_ _**

I'd like to dedicate this wonderful story to Amy Bordeleau, who is a wonderful person!!! Ha ha, and she's totally obsessed with Hotaru, so YEA!!!!! If you know me, that you'll find that mildly amusing… and I'd also like to dedicate it to Star Princess Meesa! Probably the most loyal reviewer I've had to date! YOU ROCK!!! And go read her story Shooting Stars, cuz it's really, super, extra, wonderful, fantastic, awe-inspiring , amazing, spectacularly EXCELLENT! He he… I love playing with my thesausus… **Shona C: sigh… ***gives her a backhand, knocks her unconscious* **no baka… um… oops, guess I hit her a little too hard.**

_Chapter 17:Fight and Flight_

"It's getting bad." Michiru said over the phone. "She's jumpy, anxious, and is too afraid to go to sleep. Mind you, Haruka's having a wonderful time scaring the living daylights out of her, and in a way I think Hotaru's happy afterwards that it's only Haruka, but still…" She sighed. Michiru was at her wits end. "I don't know what to do to cheer her up."

"Wow…I know Rei's been having bad dreams, but if Hotaru's having them, too… and by the sound of it, hers are worse that Rei's by a long shot." Usagi said. "We're all sleeping over at Rei's temple. Better if we stay close, in case something decides to attack. If you guys want, you can come over. I'm sure having Chibi-Usa close by will make Hotaru feel better."A yelp of protest was heard from Usagi's end as someone else grabbed the phone.

"What's that about me??" Chibi-Usa inquired, with mock suspicion. "And who is this, anyway???"

"Chibi-Usa, can't you guess?" Michiru said with a laugh. Usagi was right. Chibi-Usa might be able to help Hotaru. "Anyway, since you guys are having a sleep over, you mind if Hotaru comes along? We need to find someway to keep her mind off of everything that's happening. You up to the job?" Michiru asked. 

"Sure thing! You can count on me! I've been worrying about her today, anyway. Send her right over! No, on second thought, I'll come over to get her! We can stop over at the park, and get an ice cream, and do a bunch of fun stuff! That'll get her mind off everything! Man, why didn't I think of that? Oh, wait… I _did…_ all right; I'll see you guys in a bit! Ja ne!"And before Michiru could add anything, the other end clicked as Chibi-Usa hung up. 

'Well, that takes care of that. I hope they don't get into trouble… aw heck, never mind, after what I've seen Hotaru and Chibi-Usa do, it's a guarantee ' Michiru thought. "Hey Haruka! Wanna make a bet?"

*****

Hotaru sat outside her house, all the stuff she'd need in her small bag, which sat beside her. She waited for Chibi-Usa to show up. 'I don't see why Michiru made me go. Not that I don't want to see Chibi-Usa, but I don't want to put her in danger of being around me.' She thought as Chibi-Usa suddenly darted around the corner and up the walk. 

"Hey Hotaru! Wanna go get an ice cream in the park? And then we could go shopping on the way to Rei's! There's this one really cute store that just opened down the street, and it has the coolest clothes! We have a few hours, so we can go all out…" Chibi-Usa exclaimed, as she grabbed Hotaru's arm and proceeded to drag her out to the rest of the world. 

'Where does she get all this energy?' Hotaru thought as she took one last look at her house. She saw Michiru looking out the window at them, smiling, almost evilly. 'Oh, how dare she push me into this! This is the last time I allow her to talk me into anything… '

"OW! Chibi-Usa, my arms gonna fall off! Chibi-Usa, slow down!!! " 

*****

I sat down heavily on the park bench, dropping all my bags and parcels. Oh, but did my feet ever hurt. This was the first time in hours that I had had a chance to sit down, after all the stores that Chibi-Usa dragged me into. I must admit, I did have fun shopping with Chibi-Usa, and had gotten a lot of cool stuff. Chibi-Usa, after being to the future and all, had really good taste, I must admit. She knew every store in Tokyo, as well as where to go to get the best deals. It must be some Princess Radar she has. I smiled as Chibi-Usa bought her ice cream and walked over to my bench. 

"You sure you don't want any ice cream?" Chibi-Usa asked me. I shook my head. 

"Nope. It's got milk in it. You know I don't like milk. They were all out of Popsicles, anyway. Too bad, I would have liked one of those Solero Ice pops." I replied.

"He he, those were your favourite in the future, too…" 

"Well, I must say, even though you've grown older, you're still the same, annoying, childish, messy, _adorable_ princess I knew before." I laughed out as a drop of ice cream rolled down her chin."

"Aww, you know just what to say to make me feel loved." Chibi-Usa said, as she wiped the ice cream away with a napkin.

"Well, you know… it adds excitement to an otherwise dull and dreary lifetime." I said cynically. Chibi-Usa was the only one that could take my sarcasm with humour. Her and Haruka. "Have you noticed Haruka recently? She's changed a lot. Doesn't crack as many jokes as she used to." I remarked.

"Yeah, she always used to be kinda cold and heartless. Makes you wonder how many times Michiru had to knock some sense into her…" Chibi-Usa said, giggling.

Before I could reply, a cold wind swept over us. "Did you feel that?" I asked her, chills shooting down my spine. Before anything could be said, screams could be heard from the other side of the park.

"Oh no… Chibi-Usa, what should we do? There are too many people around for us to transform! And I don't think I could, either!" I said, panic lights flashing in my brain.Chibi-Usa took hold of my shoulders and looked straight into my eyes. I gazed into her deep red eyes, and felt much calmer.

"Hotaru, we can't transform. Whatever that is, whether it's a youma or not, we can't let ourselves be caught. We just have to get out of here."

"But…" I started. What about all the other innocents? Couldn't we help them?

"No buts. We'll call the other soldiers, but we can't help in this fight. If it's looking for us, then we can't let it find us. Understand?" Chibi-Usa looked deeper into my eyes, and I understood the urgency in her voice.

"Fine. So what do we do?" I replied hesitantly.I fingered the transformation pen in my pocket, wanting to kick whatever that was where the sun didn't shine, but part of me didn't want to transform for fear of using my new-found curse… I mean, _powers_.

"I'll call the others," as she pulled out her communicator, and quickly sent a message. "Now grab your stuff, and we'll see if we can lose him in a crowd until the others find us." She said as she put away her communicator, picked up all her shopping bags, and grabbed my arm. "And try to look normal." She said with a grin as she pulled me away from the scene. We quickly ran down the streets towards Rei's temple. I only turned once to look back at the scene, but as I turned away, I caught a glimpse of someone up on a rooftop. Setsuna looked down at us. I paused, looked up at her, and started running again with the same determination that I had used to run from Haruka and Rei. I hoped she would be alright.

*****

Setsuna, or rather, Sailor Pluto looked down at the 2 fleeing girls happy that Chibi-Usa could talk sense into Hotaru and get her to leave ASAP.Hotaru looked back one more time at the area where the youmas were, then up at where Pluto stood. She held her gaze, then turned and resumed running away with Chibi-Usa. She sighed with relief when they were out of site, then jumped down to the ground to where Sailors Uranus and Neptune were holding back the youmas. 

"Sailor Moon and the others better get here soon. I don't know how long we can hold this many off." Neptune said as a dozen more appeared out of nowhere. "Did Hotaru and Chibi-Usa make it out ok?" She asked as she sent her Deep Submerge attack off at a group of youmas standing off to the right.

"Yeah, Chibi-Usa was dragging her off the last time I saw them. They're heading towards Rei's temple."

Pluto replied as she jabbed the butt end into the stomach of a youma that tried to sneak up on her from behind.

"These youmas aren't fighting right," Uranus said as she punched a youma down to the ground. "They're holding back." She said as she floored 2 more. 

"What the hell could they be waiting for? A written invitation?" Michiru said, as two youmas ganged up on her, sending her flying back into a tree.

"Well, it doesn't matter, the cavalry's here." Said Sailor Mars as she helped Neptune up. 

The rest of the sailor senshi arrived, followed by a slightly panting Usagi. Once she regained her composure, she stood taller, and waved her hands around as if she was bored.

"Alright, Nega-trash, or what-ever you are, I am Sailor Moon, yadi yadi yada, and I'll kick your butts back to wherever you came from." She said in a monotone.

The others just stared at her. 

"Well, _what???_ I've beaten so many of these things that I don't even care about boring them to death with a little speech beforehand." She said, rolling her eyes. 

The 12 youmas that were left regrouped and whispered something amongst themselves, something barely audible. 

"There are only 8 of them…"

"She's not here…"

"I'm not gonna …butt kicked…"

"…If there's no chance…"

"… Of catching the target…"

"I'm getting… of here…"

And with that, a black ball of light surrounded them, and they disappeared, the Sailor Senshi still wondering what the hell just happened.

"Um…" Ami mumbled.

"Yeah…" said Minako looking at the others with a bewildered look in her face.

"Maybe we should go find Chibi-Usa…" Rei started.

"… And Hotaru…" Usagi agreed.

"Ok… so what the _hell_ was that???" Haruka said, looking dazed and confused.

Nobody could think of anything.


	19. 

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

MYSTERIOUS VOICE

Wait just a damn minute!

SAILOR MOON [blink]

What the...?

SAILOR URANUS

Invited by a new age where the television programs are much better, Sailor Uranus! 

Standing in ambiguity!

SAILOR NEPTUNE

Also invited by a new age, where there are chicks with aqua green hair, Sailor Neptune! 

Standing in submission!

SAILOR PLUTO

Also invited by a new age, where we can set the timers on our VCRs, Sailor Pluto! 

Standing… _behind_ the other characters!

SAILOR SATURN

Also invited by a new age, where we can carry big sharp staves with us all the time, Sailor Saturn! You're STANDING ON MY FOOT!

SAILOR URANUS

Oops, sorry.

**_-Excerpt, Sailor Moon Stupid, Episode 4_**

_ _

** **

**Shona C: hey guys! old' buddy here's still unconscious, so I get to say whatever I want!!! MWA HA HA HA HA!!!!!! Um… never mind. Anyway, I told her that I wanted the plot to drag out a little longer, so until the mind control wears off, I control the story!!! Just to say, I don't know what you think the bad guy is, but it's NOT PHARAOH 90! But that's all I can say. So, enough about me… what do _you_ think of me? Am I too hard on poor ol' sleeping beauty here? Really? Maybe I'll give her a chance then… maybe…** *stirs* **uh oh… time to** **jet…**

Man… somebody get the number of that bus??? Hey… where am I??? USAGI SHAUGHNESSY!!!!! GET YOUR BUT BACT HERE! DON'T MAKE ME SEND MY ALTER EGOS AFTER YOU!!!

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

** **

** **

**_Chapter 18:Tears and Fears_**

Chibi-Usa and Hotaru finally arrived outside the temple as the sun was starting to set, and they collapsed on the steps. They dropped all their parcels and caught their breaths before continuing to the temple.

"Do you still think they're following us?" Hotaru asked, sitting on a bench. She looked around for signs of anyone else, but found none. She sighed with relief and leaned back against the wall behind her, and stared out to the sunset as it reflected off the lake.

"Nope… I think we're in the clear." Chibi-Usa said, relaxing a little. Chibi-Usa looked over at Hotaru, who was looking unnerved. "What's wrong?" she inquired tentatively.

"Huh?" she stared at her blankly for a second. "Oh, nothing. Just a little worried… What if the others are in trouble? I feel bad having to leave then alone." She stared down at her hands, which she folded and unfolded repeatedly. 

"Don't be worried." She said as she put her hand on Hotaru's shoulder. "I'm sure they're fine. With all of them together, they probably kicked their butts without even breaking a sweat. No prob, right?" She said, trying to comfort her friend.

"Yeah… you're right. They're probably fine. The youmas probably ran away scared when they saw them, and they didn't have to fight at all." Hotaru said, plastering a false smile on her face and turning to Chibi-Usa. 

"Exactically! I bet they're on their way here right now, with Rei fighting with Usagi about something trivial. Any second now, they're gonna turn around that corner and tell us how easy the battle was." Chibi-Usa said humorously.

"Spoil my fun… I was trying to sneak up and scare you…" said a voice behind them. They whirled around and gasped when they saw Mistress 9 appearing from a swirling black and red portal behind her."But yes, the battle was terribly easy. Your friends dropped like flies! I didn't break a sweat at all!" She laughed a deep menacing laugh.

"No…"' Chibi-Usa heard Hotaru whisper in a low voice. 'The others… they're…of course not…' Chibi-Usa thought as she stared up at the dark lady.

*****

I froze after I heard what Mistress 9 said. The others? No, they can't be dead… can they? No, of course not… I would have felt it, I would know if they were dead. But… was she lying? Maybe this was just a ruse, to get me to drop my guard. Yeah, that's it. She must be lying. I looked at Chibi-Usa. She looked back, and in her eyes, I saw that she was thinking the same thing. But her eyes… they still looked brave, like she absolutely knew that it was a lie. 

"No… you're lying! They're not dead! I would know, you don't have enough power to destroy them. You never did, and you sure as hell don't now!" Chibi-Usa said, glaring back at Mistress 9.

"Oh really? That's too bad, I guess I'll just have to prove it to you." She glowered back at us. With a wave of her hand, she brought out a small object and threw it to our feet. It was a small red garnet pendant, hanging on a silver chain. The pendant had the symbol of Pluto engraved into it, in silver. Chibi-Usa and I both couldn't stifle our gasps as we recognized the necklace laying on the ground. It was the Christmas present that both Chibi-Usa and myself had bought for Setsuna. She loved the necklace, and had never taken it off. But if Mistress 9 had it… Then she must be telling the truth. I felt my heard shatter as I stared at the necklace, and heard the tall lady laugh a heart-wrenching laughter, one that chilled you to the bone and filled you with fear. Chibi-Usa and I slowly backed away, me pulling her close in a hug around her shoulders. I could feel her moving for her transformation wand, and whispered 'NO' to her. I knew if we went against her now, we would lose. She's using mind games to weaken us… but what are we gonna do? Setsuna…

"So what do you think now, eh? Now, I just have to destroy you two, and my job will be complete! The Master will be ready to invade your puny time dimension and rule!" She laughed malevolently, as she formed a large disk of energy.

"CHIBI-USA! HOTARU!" We both turned our heads to see where the voices came from. 

*****

The scouts ran down the street to the temple, just as the sun disappeared behind the trees. It took them longer that they originally thought to get to the temple, and hurried there as they lost daylight.

"Guys, the sea's in great turmoil… dangerous forces are nearby…" Neptune said as she ran faster towards the shrine.

"I feel it too." Mars said as she dodged a lamppost and turned the corner to the shrine. They ran up the steps, and turned the corner as everyone suddenly stopped when they saw. Mistress 9 had Chibi-Usa and Hotaru backed up against a wall, and they stared back at her as she brought out an object and threw it to their feet. 

"Hey! That's my necklace!" Pluto said, as she brought her hand to her neck and noticed it was gone. Mistress 9 laughed as she raised her hand to propel a disc of black energy towards the duo.

"CHIBI-USA! HOTARU!" Sailor Moon yelled out in warning. They all turned to see the scouts, alive and well, standing defensively, preparing their attacks. The two young girls looked at first frightened, then relieved to see the scouts, but Mistress 9 scowled at them, angry that her bluff had been revealed. 

"World Shaking!" Uranus yelled out in a commanding voice, and a great sphere of energy formed at her fingertips. She released it towards Mistress 9, who was caught off guard and took the blast full on. The sheer kinetic energy pushed her backwards, and she slammed into the wall of the temple, but she regained her composure quickly, the attack not leaving a mark on her.

"Well, that was entertaining, but I really don't have time for all this… She turned back to Hotaru and Chibi-Usa, who still hadn't left their spot, but were ecstatic at seeing the Senshi alive. "We'll finish this, just you and I, Saturn. And I'll finish off your friends, too. Be sure of that." And with a flash of light, she disappeared. 

Hotaru dropped down to her knees, silently trying to digest this new threat, and the other soldiers ran up to them. Usagi threw her arms around Chibi-Usa, and Michiru, Setsuna and Haruka crowded around Hotaru. Hotaru looked up at them, then threw her arms around Setsuna.

"Shhhh… what happened?" Setsuna asked gently, returning the hug. Michiru looked at Haruka, who just shrugged and looked to the others, who surrounded Chibi-Usa.

"Mistress 9… she said you guys were dead… said she killed you…"Chibi-Usa said, before she started crying and hugged Usagi tighter. 

"What?!?" Haruka said, disgust washing over her. Her fists trembled in rage. "She said what??? I can't believe her!…" Michiru placed her hand on Haruka's arm.

"I'm sorry… I didn't want to believe her… but she had your necklace… and…" Hotaru sobbed as she gripped Setsuna tighter and tucked her head down. 

"Don't worry… we're right here. She's gone, and won't come back." Rei said to her as she crouched beside her. Hotaru peered up from Setsuna's shoulder and held Rei's gaze,

"But that's just it… she is coming back… she said so herself." Hotaru looked down to the ground and wiped a tear from her cheek. 

"She won't get anywhere close to you… we promise." Rei replied as she put her hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. 

'Yeah… I wish I could believe that.' Hotaru thought solemnly. 


	20. Chapter 19: Fire Light

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

**_"Time can only tell. As for me… I already know the answer."_**

_-Meioh Setsuna_

…I am drawing a blank.

_Chapter 19:­­­­Fire Light_

I sat down by the edge of the water and took my sandals off. I slipped my feet into the warm water and just sat there thinking. Half of my mind wanted to think about all that had happened, and try to figure out what the hell was going on, but the other half just wanted to shut down. I felt like I was back at square one, which to me was surprising, because I didn't even realize that I had gotten to square two. Sheesh, here I go again, why do I think such irate thoughts? My mind was at an imaginary blank, which was somewhat calming, but I still had no idea what to do about the future. Wait… who cares, anyway? Can't I just enjoy this moment while it lasts? 

*****

Michiru and Haruka looked down at Hotaru, who sat at the water's edge. Hotaru seemed very distant, even more so after Mistress 9 threatened her and Chibi-Usa. In a way, it was nice to see her so upset over their alleged 'deaths', it showed that she cared, even if she didn't show it, but it still left her traumatized. 'Well, if she wasn't already.' Haruka thought bitterly.

"Should we go talk to her?" Michiru asked, looking to Haruka, who put her arm around her shoulder.

"Nah. Just leave her. She'll shy away if we confront her about anything, she'll only push us away. We should just wait until she's ready to talk." Haruka replied sadly, gazing over to the small figure beside the lake. 

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. But what if it becomes too late?" Michiru said, concern entering her voice.Haruka said nothing, and turned to walk away. "Oh, firefly… what can we do to help?" she asked no one in particular, before following suite. 

*****

Rei walked up beside Hotaru as she sat dangling her feet in the lake. "Hey Hotaru, what's up?" she asked as she sat beside the girl. Hotaru looked up for a second, then turned back to studying the ripples in the water."Hotaru, I know you can hear me, please make one gesture to show that you understand me."Rei said cynically. Hotaru playfully elbowed her in the ribs. "Okay, I got'cha. So what's up?"

"Nothing anyone would understand…" Hotaru whispered quietly.

"Try me, after hanging around Usagi all day, I'm up for anything. What's wrong? Insomnia? Bad dreams? Fear of becoming a self-centred little blonde haired rabbit-haired dirt-eating tuxedo-kissing cat-slapping English-flunking pocky sucking dojinshi-reading little brat windbag ninny if a twit like Usagi?" She said, chuckling. 

"Usagi's not that bad… you shouldn't be so hard on her." Hotaru said, her voice edged with concern.

"Lighten up, I didn't mean it… did I hit a nerve?" She asked, slightly offended, but let it pass.

"Right on the head. Except for the last bit, you're right on." She said shyly. "Rei… have you been having bad dreams lately?"

"Yeah, and I'm sensing a lot of negative vibes. Even the fires know that there's something wrong, but they won't say what. Why? Are you having bad dreams, too?" She asked, turning her head away from the setting sun and focusing on Hotaru. They young girl nodded slowly.

"Yeah. Dreams, visions, the whole nine yards. I'm not sure what they are, though. Some, I'm doing everything, others, I'm watching what happens. And I can't figure out, if it's the past, or what will happen, or what _must_ happen… they're so confusing!" She sighed in exasperation. 

"I've been having these dreams, too. One was where I was in someone else' body, and I was watching this battle. I could even see myself fight, but we were losing. I saw Mistress 9 kill Pluto, and then a dark shadow came over anything, and that was pretty much it." She leaned back and looked up at the sky. "I wish I knew what it means, but I don't know … it's so vague and confusing."

"Rei…" Hotaru asked cautiously. "Well… since we're both having similar dreams, could you… would you do a fire reading for me? I might be able to help you… get a clearer reading or something…" She trailed off, unsure of what to say, and fearful that the older teen would say no.

"Sure! I'd love to… if it'll help either one of us, then great!" she said with enthusiasm. She smiled when Hotaru seemed relieved. "When do you want to do it?" she asked.

"Oh, whenever it's good for you, I guess." Hotaru said nervously.

"Well… why not do it now? I'm not going back to Usagi and the others 'till I cool off a bit, and I was planning on having one anyway… come on!" She said as she sat up and waited for Hotaru to get up and put her shoes back on. Once she was ready, they proceeded back to the temple.

*****

Setsuna looked through the many time frames, windows and mirrors of the Time Gate, searching for _any_ clues to the future. She gazed in every single one, but found nothing but fog and blurry images too unrecognizable to see. Never before could she not see what would happen, and it bothered her immensely that she could not see anything now. "Why can't I see anything?!" She asked the emptiness, frustrated. 

"Because you are not meant to." Said a voice from behind. She grimaced as she recognized the voice.

"And why would that be, Fate?" She asked as she turned around to face the woman. She was dressed all in white, but had a black cloak and hood that hid her facial features.

"You're meant to play a major part in the upcoming events. If you were to know what would happen, the timelines would change dramatically. Things that need to happen won't. So I've taken over your job." She said, almost sounding arrogant. "Don't worry, it's only temporary, sooner or later, you're be able to return to your duty, but until everything sorts itself out, your ability to foresee the past, present, and future has been re-invoked."

Setsuna was unable to think of any response. She had _never_ been removed from her duty. _EVER._She had always been responsible for watching timelines and repairing paradoxes. 

"Don't look so shell-shocked. Think of it as a day off! A vacation!" She said in a cheerful tone. Setsuna half smiled, but still looked absolutely puzzled. "Go on, go have some fun before you get your job back. Am I gonna have to kick you out of here myself?" 

Setsuna, still confused, smiled and opened a portal home. 'A vacation, huh? Still, might be nice not having to worry about anything time related… What to do, what to do, what to do…' 

*****

Rei changed into her robes and went into the room that she had her meditations in. She was surprised to see Hotaru there waiting, with firewood and everything needed for the ritual.

"What?" Hotaru asked, when she saw Rei standing there gaping at her. "You were taking a while, so I decided to get everything ready. I asked your grandpa what stuff you needed." 

"Thanks. You know, I did this once with Usagi and the others… man, they cannot keep silent for 10 seconds. I should know, I timed them. It's impossible to concentrate with them around." She said, grinning. Hotaru giggled slightly, too.

"Yeah. I really appreciate you doing this for me. You're probably the only one that could help me with something like this. You won't tell the others, though, right? They bug me enough, I wouldn't be able to take anything else."Hotaru shrugged, and knelt beside Rei as she lit the fire. Once the fire was going well enough, Rei turned to the small girl beside her. 

"Sure you wanna go through with this?" Rei asked, making sure she was ready.

Hotaru seemed nervous at first, but nodded. "Hai. Are you?" she asked back.

"Yeah. Ready?"

"Yup."

Hotaru watched as Rei prepared and started her prayers. Hotaru became lost in the words as she gazed into the fire. The fire seemed to reach out to her as Rei prayed, and cool flames seemed to tug on her thoughts, calling her to listen. Hotaru became oblivious to all things around her, and slowly descended into a dream state.

*****

Rei said her prayers after making sure Hotaru was ready. As usual, she felt a deep connection to the flames, and everything around her seemed to fade away. At the same time, everything came into focus, and she could see every small detail of everything in the room. She tuned out all the trivial things in the room and turned her attention to two things: the fire, and Hotaru. She embraced the two things with her mind, and as she put a hand on Hotaru's, she felt a deep connection between them. She felt Hotaru start to relax, and noticed that her breathing slowed. She reached out to Hotaru's mind, and she, too, started to drift into a recumbent dream state. 

_ _


	21. Chapter 20: Shared Dreams

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

**_"They also serve who only stand and wait."_**

_-John Milton_

Only now do I actually realize how long this story is… I mean, what 30 some-odd chapters??? Man, I guess it could be a little smaller, considering the first couple chapters are pretty small compared to the later ones… oh well… I'm way too lazy to change them now… what can you do, eh?

_Chapter 20:Shared Dreams_

Setsuna hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen to make herself a bowl of popcorn. She put the bag into the microwave and pushed the timer just as Haruka walked into the kitchen.

"Any word from Hotaru?" She asked as she pulled out a Coke from the fridge. 

"She's still over at Rei's.I talked to her grandfather, and she said she was helping Rei with a fire reading, or something." Setsuna replied as she pulled out the bag of popcorn and put it into a bowl. "I'm just about to watch a couple movies, care to join me? I've got James Bond and Indiana Jones?"

"Really? Man, I like your taste in movies way better that Michiru's! Between us, she always gets sappy chick flicks. Ugh," Haruka said as she shuddered, "Can't stand 'em!" she followed Setsuna into the living room.

"I heard that. And you never once complained about them…" Michiru said, mock hurt in her voice.

"Well, it's true… I never understood how you liked movies like Sleepless in Seattle. Or the Love Letter?Sorry, not my cuppa tea." Setsuna said with a chuckle as she pushed the movie in.

"What's with you, Setsuna? Sorry, so say this, but you seem a lot… well, _happier…_" Haruka said, as Setsuna hopped onto the couch and grabbed a pillow.

"I know! Isn't it great? I've never had a vacation, before, it's great!" Setsuna said, pressed the play button on the remote, and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"Wait, what vacation?" Michiru asked. "I didn't know you had a job that you could get a vacation from…"

"Well, I've gotten a break from manning the Time Gates. So I can do whatever I want! And no matter what time you're from, that's gotta hurt…" Setsuna said, turning her attention to the movie and grimacing as James Bond fell from a hot air balloon.

Michiru and Haruka exchanged glances, but forgot about it as their attention turned to the movie.

*****

_I opened my eyes to see a large battlefield surround me. It was dark, and large explosions could be heard in the distance. Above me was a dark sky, with few stars finding their way through the clouds. I could hear screams all around me, but not coming from anyone in particular. They wailed and screamed in pain, and I could tell that they must be dying. But who? When I closed my eyes, I could almost see people, hundreds of people, laying on the ground in agony. I thought I could see them, but as soon as I opened my eyes, they disappeared. The screams continued though, and sank in to the bottom of my soul. Who were they? And what had happened to make them hurt so much? I wanted to help them, but a part of me knew that they could not be helped, that… OhMyGosh! Were they spectres? I wanted to yell at them to stop, to cease the screaming echoing in my head, but before I could say a word, they stopped. Nothing was heard but an eerie silence._

_ _

_I saw the scene shift, and when I gazed around, I was in the middle of an immense explosion. Fire danced around me, but I felt no lick of hot flames. When the fires ceased, I saw the being that caused it. A cold feeling came over me as I stared into his empty shadow, and I was scared beyond belief. Such an evil! I had never felt anything as cold and destructive as that, not even when battling Pharaoh 90, but this being stirred memories of that epic battle. The resemblance was eerie, but I could not place it. It was like him, and yet, was the complete opposite._

_ _

_A shift of the wind turned my attention behind me, and I saw the figure of a dark Sailor, holding an undistinguishable weapon in her hand. Was that me? The Sailor looked so cold and empty, that I shuddered as I looked at her eyes. What had happened here to make her like that?_

_ _

_The dark figure raised a hand containing a ball of glowing energy, and the Sailor raised her weapon, and the two went at it, blow after blow. The attacks send up massive clouds of dust, and it seemed like I was lost in then forever, until after what seemed like an eternity, the explosions died down, the dust settled, and a lone figure emerged from the battle field, looking no worse for wear._

_ _

_The scene shifted again, and I found myself holding Pluto in my arms on that cursed battlefield. I felt tears welling up in my eyes as I felt the last breath leave her lips, and I softly cried to no one that could hear me._

_ _

_*****_

_Rei felt as if she was in a dream. 'No, not a dream… a vision.' She remembered as she looked around. She looked out to a barren wasteland, and down at her own self. She was standing at the foot of her own body, which was covered in blood and bruises. 'Am I dead?' Rei thought to herself as she looked around. The other Sailor scouts were around her, all presumably dead. She could see the spirits of each Senshi glowing in their respective colours above their bodies._

_ _

_Rei gazed over to find … Hotaru!… crying over the body of Setsuna. Rei felt great sorrow for the girl, and somewhat guilty for leaving her all alone, but that disappeared when she saw her get up and look to the others. Rei was pained when Hotaru's eyes darted to each of the senshi's body's, including her own. _

_ _

_But her eyes… in their infinite depths of emotions: pain, suffering, sorrow, angst, loneliness; there was a glimmer of hope. A pureness that could only be dreamt of. And a knowledge of what must be done. 'What was she doing? 'Her eyes clouded over, and a faint lavender aura surrounded Hotaru. Her Sailor Saturn fuku was changed into a beautiful, flowing gown, and Hotaru seemed to glow with life and death at the same time. Hotaru said something unheard, and a bright flash of light appeared out of nowhere, a bright, calming light, pure and virtuous. A feather light feeling came over Rei's spirit, and she felt herself being drawn back into her own body. When she opened her eyes, she felt for injuries, only to find none. She sat up and looked over at Hotaru, who lay crumpled and unmoving in the middle of the scouts. She got up and walked over to Hotaru, and laid her hand on her cheek…_

_ _

Rei's eyes suddenly flew open, and she looked around the small room where she had been earlier. She saw that the fire had completely burnt out, and that Hotaru slept on the floor beside her. The smaller girl lay on the floor, curled up in the foetal position and shivering. She looked pained in her sleep, as if suffering from some nightmare. Rei gently shook her shoulders, and her eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked around, trying to focus her eyes, and then shot up as she remembered what had happened.

"The… the … and you…?" She said, trying to figure out what had happened. Rei helped her up, then sat down across from her.

"Wow… do you see things like that often?" Rei asked her, as she leaned up against a wall.

"Yeah… but I've been seeing then a lot more frequently lately. What about you?" she asked in return. "Have you seen… dreams, too?" Hotaru asked, wondering how much Rei could know.

"Well… the odd one, but I've never had one in that much detail. You get these often? Man, that must drive you nuts." She sighed. "I wonder what it means. Past? Future? And what did you do at the end?"

"I don't know. I wonder if that's even me…" Hotaru said gently.


	22. Chapter 21: Deep Water

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

**_"Hello. How are you?"_**

_ _

Only now do I actually realize how long this story is… I mean, what 30 some-odd chapters??? Man, I guess it could be a little smaller, considering the first couple chapters are pretty small compared to the later ones… oh well… I'm way too lazy to change them now… what can you do, eh?

_Chapter 21:­­­­­Deep Water_

After Rei and I talked for a bit, I called the others to tell them I would walk home. Of course they wouldn't let me, and sent Haruka to come get me. I sat outside looking up at the stars until she arrived. Every time I looked at the stars, I felt at home, at peace. The stars were so pretty, I got lost in them, in their magnificence. They were so big, yet looked so small to others, that they reminded me of myself. Not that I'm saying that I'm big, but… oh well; I'm not fighting that losing battle with myself. 

Haruka chose that time to pull up in her car, and we pretty much spent the carried home in silence. I didn't have much to say in the first place, so we kept it to small talk. The vibes I got off her were practically screaming 'Get away, you're starting to freak me out.' I didn't care much… well, that I was willing to admit to. It really hurt deep down, but I pushed those feelings aside. I didn't need to be dwelling on my emotions, so much as what I may need to do… What if I'm the girl from these stupid visions? Stop, too much to think about.

When we got home, I silently went up to my room, receiving a couple worried glances on the way, but I just wanted to be alone. I locked the door, changed to my pyjamas and crawled into bed, looking out the window. The sky was still starry, but dark clouds were slowly covering the stars from view. I was very tired, but I was too scared to try to fall asleep. What if I get another vision? The last one I had of the unnamed shadow freaked me out for days… I turned on my CD player and placed a random disk inside. I turned it on and gazed back out the window as the soft music started. Usually, I didn't listen to music much, just preferred the silence – frickin irony – but tonight I didn't want to feel alone, and music helped fill some of the void…

_Catch your breath, hit the wall_

_Scream out loud as you start to crawl_

_Back in your cage, the only place_

_Where they will leave you alone…_

What's gonna happen to me? Am I going to be alone for the rest of my life, if I survive this horror show? That really scared me, being alone. Not really literally, I liked being all by myself, because I controlled whether I was with other people, or whether I was by myself. It was the other kind of being alone that scared be, the kind I couldn't control… was I destined to be alone for the rest of my existence? Will I die not knowing what love is?

_'Cause the weak will seek the weaker _

_Till they've broken them_

_Could you get it back again?_

_Would it be the same?_

_Fulfilment to their lack of strength_

_At your expense_

_Left you with no defence_

_They tore it down…_

Eventually, will I have to come to blows with Mistress 9? Setsuna told me about her, and how she took over my mind, and I was slightly afraid of her, even though I had no memories of her. I didn't want to let her take control, not to hurt my family again…

_And I have felt the same as you…_

_ _

_Locked inside the only place_

_Where you feel sheltered, where you feel safe_

_You lost yourself in your search to find_

_Something else to hide behind…_

_ _

Maybe I should just get away from every one. I don't want to hide behind them; I'd rather be the one pushing them out of the path of danger. I wouldn't be able to exist if I knew that they were hurt because of me. 

_ _

_The fearful always preyed upon _

_Your confidence_

_Did they see the consequence?_

_When they pushed you around_

_The arrogant built kingdoms made _

_Of the different ones_

_Breaking them 'till they've become_

_Just another crown_

Am I really that un-likeable? Kids at school never stopped teasing me and being afraid of me. I tried everything I could think of to be nice, going out of my way…Maybe it's not me, they're just too arrogant and self-centred to care about others… right? 

_And I have felt the same as you…_

_ _

_Refuse to feel anything at all_

_Refuse to slip, refuse to fall_

_Can't be weak, can't stand still_

_You watch your back 'cause no one will…_

_ _

Maybe their right, maybe they see something I don't. I must be worthless, not worthy if this. If I'm the soldier of Death, is that my only purpose? So what happens if death fails? Is that the end of the world? And who would look out for death, knowing what could happen to them, anyways?

_ _

_You don't know why they had to go this far_

_Traded your worth for your scars_

_For your only company_

_Don't believe the lies that they have told to you_

_Not one word was true_

_You're alright, you're alright, you're alright…_

Who knows where these thoughts were coming from, was it just my imagination, or was I trying to psyche myself out? By the time the song had ended, I could barely keep my eyes open, much to my dismay. The last thing I thought before I drifted off was how true the song lyrics were. They really hit a nerve…

*****

Chibi-Usa sat silently in the bathtub, thinking about Hotaru as her and Usagi bathed. 'Hotaru, what's happening to you?' She thought as she slowly rubbed soap over her arms. Usagi noticed Chibi-Usa's pensiveness as she sat down in the tub of warm water.

"What's wrong, Chibi-Usa? You're too quiet!" Usagi said happily as she splashed her future daughter.

"Hey!" she sputtered as the water snapped her out of her deep thinking. She splashed back, and soon a water fight erupted, and continued until Usagi's mother knocked on the door and told them to stop.

"So what's on your mind? Is it Hotaru? I'm sure she'll be fine, Chibi-Usa. She's much stronger now, you must know that." Usagi said, trying to quell her own lurking doubts. 'This seems awfully familiar… haven't we had this exact conversation before?' Usagi thought, as she washed her hair.

"I know, but still, everything is sooo confusing! I finally know how Setsuna feels, being the guardian of time." Chibi-Usa said with a sigh.

"Huh? Oh right, cause you're been told about the future and everything…" Usagi said, understanding and not pushing the topic any further.

"What about Mistress 9? She told us that she'd be back… what'll happen then?" Chibi-Usa asked, looking up at Usagi with sad eyes.

"I don't know, Chibi-Usa. I just don't know…"

*****

In a dark alleyway, away from unsuspecting eyes, spirits appeared out of a portal and materialized into shadows. The shadow spirits hid themselves in the dark corners of the alley as a group of people walked by. When the coast was clear, the spirits swept up along the walls and rooftops towards their target's location. They flew along silently, until they came up to a large two-story house, where they peered into the windows searching for their quarry.

"Is that her?"

"No… too old…"

"Here…"

"She's over here…"

"… Tell the Master we've located her…"

*****

Haruka was typing at her computer when Michiru rushed into the room, obviously nervous and unsettled about something.

"Don't you feel it???" Michiru said sternly as she turned off the computer. 

"Feel what?" Haruka asked, annoyed at being interrupted and angered at the loss of her unsaved work. She turned to Michiru, but paused, as she seemed to notice something. Michiru saw her face lose its colour and fear take over her features. "Good Lord…"

"I'm surprised you didn't feel it earlier!" Michiru said as she looked out the window. 

"How could they have gotten so powerful so fast?" Haruka said as she got up from the desk and started to pace. "Oh no… they're close by…"

"HOTARU!" they both yelled simultaneously as they ran from the room and up the stairs. When they reached the room, they both gasped. Setsuna was leaning over the bed trying to wake Hotaru up, who was having a nightmare. Hotaru's hair clung to her sweat-soaked skin, and her face was contorted in a look of pain and anguish. Michiru ran over and placed a hand on her forehead, trying to mentally ease some of her pain, but had to break the psychic link when she felt a foreign entity push her away. In that brief moment, Michiru felt the horror that Hotaru was suffering through, and almost collapsed as the dark emotions and fears washed over her, staining her soul.

"What is it Michiru? What's the matter?" Haruka asked as she caught her and eased her onto the bed. Michiru held her head and tried to clear it from all the negative energies that threatened to overwhelm her.

"The… pain. Someone's attacking her thoughts… scaring her… she feels frightened beyond belief… and alone. The pain that she's going through… that negative force is trying to destroy her… " Michiru said, tears forming in her eyes. "I only felt it for a second, and I'm this bad off…"

"Rei'll be here any minute… I called her and the others when I first couldn't wake her up." Setsuna said, still trying to rouse the dreaming girl. She placed her hand on her cheek, then on her forehead. "Whatever's hurting her, it's doing so physically as well as mentally. She's got a fever… and a high one…" Setsuna went off to fetch some medicine and cold compresses, and Haruka and Michiru kept trying to wake her up.

*****

_I felt cold. Like I was swimming in the Arctic Ocean. I couldn't see anything around me. I could almost say the usual, I've been dreaming so much recently, but this was different… too real. My skin felt damp and was covered in goose bumps, which usually wasn't that bad, but the average dream didn't go into such detail. Survey says… this ain't no average dream. Shitty…_

_ _

_I took a couple steps forward, trying to take control and find out what was happening. It's like someone was toying with me, keeping me waiting. Maybe I should transform… I went to my back pocket, where my henshin wand should be, but it wasn't there… I am sooo screwed._

_ _

_Suddenly my wand appeared hovering in front of my face. As I reached out to grab it, a young girl's voice whispered out to me, mocking my efforts._

_ _

_"Looking for this?" the child's voice rang out like a warm knife through butter. I knew that voice…_

_ _

_"CHIBI-USA?" I called out to her, and she appeared out of the shadows. She held her hand out to offer me the wand, but as I was about to touch it, she pulled it away, and it disappeared out of her hand. She just continued to look at me innocently, like she knew a secret and wasn't going to tell me, just tease me with the fact that she knew and I didn't._

_ _

_"Want to play a game?" She asked in a sugary sweet voice. A voice that wasn't quite her own. It sounded more adult, almost… malevolent._

_ _

_I slowly backed away from her… that wasn't her. She smiled her little cruel smile. "Well, I guess you're not as dumb as I made you out to be. A pity…" She said cruelly as she dissipated into the darkness. I heard voices cry out my name from the darkness, and saw hundreds of shadows reach out for me. I tried to push them away, but they kept coming after me, some with hands of fire, and others with daggers of ice. I tried to move away from them, but found that my hands and feet were tied to a large crucifix. I screamed out, but found that my voice was caught in my throat as a cold hand surrounded my neck…_

_ _

_I woke up with a startled cry, and touched my neck and arms to make sure it was all just a dream. I saw that I was leaning against the window in my room. The sky had clouded over, and the moon and stars were hidden from view. I wasn't tired anymore, and it was late, so as I assumed the others were in bed, I went down the stairs and into the TV room. As I turned on the television, the news came on, and as I was about to turn the channel, I heard the announcer's voice…_

_ _

_"… Were sent to the downtown area after a massive attack left the district in ruin. A suspect has not been named as of late, but the death toll is in the 5000's… Among the few living witnesses, the common testimony was that the elusive Sailor Scouts appeared on the scene, but were seen to have been defeated during the attack… "_

_ _

_I couldn't believe my ears. I didn't believe my ears. Dead? Nope. Not even a chance, this is all just a dream, right? What un-original terrorist thought this up? Um… but I woke up, didn't I? I ran out of the house, and before I knew it, almost seconds later, I was standing in the downtown ruins. Oh god…this really happened? Because of me? The streets were left in complete ruin, with bodies everywhere. I ran, looking for the bodies of my allegedly fallen comrades. I didn't find them, all I found were ribbons. Red ones, green ones, pink ones… Oh no… Was this really happening? I felt a tear run down my cheek as a garnet coloured ribbon blew past my face. My arm shot out to grab it, and as I looked at it, I saw bloodstains on it._

_ _

_"NO!!!" I screamed out to anyone who could hear me. This can't be real. "It's only a dream!" I screamed out, trying to convince myself that it wasn't real. _

_ _

_"My dream, your nightmare…" a heavy voice breathed out in my ear. I spun around to find an empty street behind me. _

_ _

_"Show yourself, coward!" I yelled out, wanting to see who had done this… this… slaughter. I heard maniacal laughter all around me, coming from every corned of the abandoned street. I started to run away from the laughter, to hide from it's evil nature, but it followed me wherever I ran. I felt something brush up against my skin, something cold and soft, and I turned around to see myself surrounded by hundreds of children's faces staring back at me. _

_ _

_"Who are you?" I asked them, haunted by their innocent expressions. Their faces held a hidden sorrow that it made me afraid of them. They were young, but evil at the same time._

_ _

_"You don't know?"_

_ _

_"…You should…"_

_ _

_"…You don't recognize all the innocent lives you've taken…"_

_ _

_"Pity, we remember you…"_

_ _

_"… Murderer…" I spun around to the small girl that said the last part. She had long, pitch-black hair, and deep, soulless eyes. She must have been around 6 years old, but had the coldest, most malevolent expression on her that sent chills down my spine. In her one hand, she held a porcelain doll with a serene, but empty look to her features. In the other, she held a bloodstained knife, thick red blood still dripping from it. All the others faded away, leaving only her and myself. Behind her I saw the bodies off Usagi and the others, horribly mutilated, lying in pools of blood. I backed away from the small girl as she closed in on me. She started growing, getting taller and older, until she was Mistress 9._

_"You…" I said, still backing away from her. I felt something stir directly behind myself and as I turned, someone placed a cold hand over my mouth. I looked up into the most soulless, inhuman eyes I had ever seen…_


	23. Chapter 22: Dark Eyes

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

**"Whoever you are, there is some younger person who thinks you are perfect. There is some work that will never be done if you don't do it. There is someone who would miss you if you were gone. There is a place to be filled that you alone can fill."__**

**_ _**

So… how's it goin? Good? Hope so. I'm bored… don't have much to say. Nope, Nothing important at all to say…. Oh… Nope. Not going to say it. No. Absolutely not. I don't care if they do sue. They don't know where I live… They _do???_ How the &^%%$(*&%%@(#*#*& do they know that? Oh… Bandai knows too much…

_Chapter 22:Dark Eyes _

Rei ran down the street as fast as she could. Setsuna called her saying something was wrong with Hotaru right after she had started feeling _very_ negative vibes. Even as she ran, she could feel them getting stronger as she turned the corner and ran up the steps to the Outer's house. She found the door open and ran it, only pausing slightly to catch her breath.

"Guys?" she called out, and heard Michiru yell to her from what sounded like upstairs. She ran up the stairs almost running into Setsuna who gave her a worried glance as she ran to fetch more cold water in a bowl. As soon as Rei stepped into Hotaru's room, she felt her stomach lurch forward, sensing something really wrong in the room. She almost collapsed as the feeling of sickness overcame her, but after pushing those sensations away, she walked over to Hotaru's bed. 

"My goodness…" She said, looking at Hotaru. Hotaru was glowing with a black aura around her, and was still caught in the dark realm of her nightmares. "How long has she been like this?" Rei asked a she tried to rouse the sleeping Hotaru. 

"We found her like this about a half hour ago, but who knows how long she's been like that before…" Haruka said as Setsuna returned with cold water and cloths. 

"There's someone in her mind attacking her." Michiru said quietly. Rei just gaped at her.

"Someone else? Someone really dark? And inhuman by any chance?" Rei asked, and Michiru just stared and slowly nodded. "Crap, then we've gotta find a way to get whoever it is out, before it seriously hurts Hotaru."

"I thought it was only a dream, though. It can't possibly hurt her-" Haruka began.

"Oh yes it can. Just look at her. It has." Rei said as she turned back towards Hotaru. The girl was lying on the bed, blankets wrapped around her tightly. Hotaru hid her face in the covers and pillows, but one could see tears running down her face and eyes shut tightly. On her face and arms were numerous scratches and burns, and she held her arm as if it was broken.

*****

_I was running again, away from everything. Why can't I wake up? This is just a dream! Out of the blackness, rotting corpses were following me, and they kept coming in waves. Out of the ground, around corners, they came from every corner of this bloody hellhole. I had numerous gashes on my legs and arms, and a long cut on my forehead somewhere. I kept running faster, but I was tiring, and a moment later, a thin, bony wand grabbed my shoulder and threw me up against a pole. I tried to move away, but more hands held me there. I felt a sharp pain in my wrist as I heard something crack, only to be replaced by a dull throb that grew more painful by the moment. Before I knew it I was tied to a crucifix, hundreds of what seemed like lost souls screaming from all around. The voices rang like accusations in the air, and I could feel the negative influence eat away at me. Suddenly, everything else disappeared, leaving me all and utterly alone. Paranoia clawed at the edges of my mind, and I started to panic as I saw a ring of fire appear around me._

_ _

_The fire crept up along the ground until it reached my feet, and as I struggled to get away, I looked deeper into the fire. It wasn't real fire, I realized as the flames licked my feet. The flames weren't hot, nor did the burn like a normal fire. What the… Rei! She must be nearby! I screamed her name out with all my strength, and the flames seemed to flicker in recognition. They grew until they completely surrounded me, and the flames burned the ropes holding me to the cross. I fell to the ground, landing in a puddle of water. Water? Oh, come on, what the hell is water doing here? Oh. What's next? A great gust of wind? I laughed for a second to myself; dreams can be so predictable._

_ _

_If Rei and Michiru can get into my dream, there must be a way that I can get out! But how? I was freaking out so bad I could hardly think straight. How the hell was I going to get out of here???_

_ _

_Suddenly, Rei's flames flickered down, almost extinguished. Another dark aura was coming near, and there was no way that I was going to run away this time._

*****

_ _

_As Rei tried pressing deeper into Hotaru's consciousness, she saw a vision of thin, bony hands pushing her up against a cross. The arms tied her up against the wood, and Rei could make out the look of fear, frustration, and pain that cross Hotaru's face as she struggled against the overwhelming numbers to break free. As she neared her, she noticed that she had taken the form of fire. She ran along the ground towards her, and she saw Hotaru gaze intently at the flames. She heard her scream out her name, and Rei tried to burn through the ropes that held her. 'She must have realized that it's me!' Rei thought as the ropes fell away and Hotaru dropped to the ground. Suddenly, Rei felt herself being pushed away, by something powerful, but Rei fought back to stay inside Hotaru's mind.She saw Hotaru face the figure of a dark man before she was finally pushed out of her mind._

Rei stumbled back from Hotaru's bed as the connection was finally lost, and Haruka caught her before she fell to the ground.

"What did you see?" Michiru asked as she helped her up and sit on the bed. 

"Oh god, it's worse that I thought. He… he's inside her mind right now, and she's fighting for control. "

"Who? Who is it?" Setsuna said urgently as she leaned over Hotaru. 

"I… I thought at first it was Pharaoh 90, but… it's different. Like him, but not… I don't know. It's not just the energy force that Pharaoh 90 was, though… it's as if it's conjured itself into a form… or something." Rei said with a sigh. She held her head in her hands as she tried to clear her mind, but found her thought process at a standstill.

"Pharaoh 90? But he was completely destroyed! I double-checked that last time! There's no way it can be him!" Setsuna said with urgency. 

"I didn't say it _was_ him… just felt a lot like him." Rei said grimly as she held her head.

"Like… family, a-lot-like-him?" Michiru said in a dead whisper. 

*****

I stood facing a tall, dark man, the same one that I had seem earlier. He had short, dark hair, black armour, and those same soulless, evil eyes that scared me beyond belief. I felt unbelievably helpless, but I tried to focus and push those fears aside for now; I had to get out of here before I lost my sanity. 

"Who are you?" I said in the bravest voice I could muster.He continued to stare at me before he broke out laughing. Not even the happy kind of laugh, the cold, malevolent laugh that all bad guys must spend years perfecting. 

"Do you really _not_ know who I am?" He said in a deep, baritone voice. If not for the fact that he was evil incarnate, I could have thought he was striking.

"Should I?" I said, becoming angry. I wanted out of this place, and was prepared to kill… well, maybe not kill, just, severely mutilate… to leave. 

"We're old friends… well, at least until you killed my brother. Very sad, really. I almost cried." He said mockingly, wiping away a fake tear. "Well… enough chitchat, what say I just kill you right now? No, what would be too easy, wouldn't it? We'd have to bring your friends into it, too. Bring the mice straight to the cat, n'est pas?"

I could feel my blood boiling, and could feel power surging through my body. I wanted to lash out at him right now, how dare he threaten me like that, but instead, I focused that power to break free of this nightmare. The dark nothingness around us seemed to tremble under my power, then I could see the air crack. The man seemed impressed with the turn of events. 

"Well, it seems I've underestimated you. Rest assured it won't happen again." He said resentfully, as the world around me suddenly crumbled away, and him along with it. I felt someone shaking me, and I screamed out trying to rid myself of the unknown assailant. 

I bolted upright, narrowly missing Setsuna who was apparently the one trying to rouse me. 


	24. Chapter 23: Wards and Healing

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

**""If, when you look into your heart, you find nothing wrong there, what is there to worry about, what is there to fear?"**

_-Confucius_

After writing 22 disclaimers in one day (I'm revamping the story in one day…) you really run out of stuff to talk about. Um… blah, blah, blah, this is my story, read it, review it, go fly a kite, give me a million dollars, there isn't much to converse…

_Chapter 23:Wards and Healing_

I looked around my room, remembering that I was there, sitting in my bed. I stared up at the others that were all around me. As I was about to say something, the memories of the nightmare rushed back to me, and I could feel my heart skip a beat and tears well up in my mind. What if something like that happens again? What if that… that…_monster_ hurts me… or the others? 

I pulled my legs up to my chest as I took a couple deep, yet shaky breaths. They didn't calm me down, and before I knew it, I started hyperventilating, my lungs gasping for air that I couldn't give them. I hid my face in my hands, feeling ashamed that I was crying over something as trivial as a dream, but I couldn't shake that feeling of helplessness that I felt in the nightmare.

"Hotaru… are you ok?" Rei asked, as she tried to get me to breathe properly. 

The room was starting to spin, but I still was too anxious and scared to calm down and breathe. I looked at my arms and legs, and all the cuts there were, and I felt my arm, the left one, at the wrist, it throbbed angrily. It must be broken…Oh god, what was happening?

*****

Setsuna sat down at the side of the bed and pried Hotaru's hands from her face. She looked into her eyes, eyes that held inconceivable amounts of anguish, pain, and angst. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and her face looked as white as a ghost.Hotaru looked at Setsuna for a moment, before lowering her gaze and staring at her lap, tears still running down her pale cheeks. 

"Hotaru… what's wrong? What did you see?" Haruka asked with unusual compassion and warmth. But Hotaru broke down into the most mournful, heartbreaking sobs any of them could ever remember hearing.   
  
"What is it, Hotaru? What?" Setsuna pleaded, kneeling before her, her hands folded around Hotaru. "We can't help you if you don't tell us what it is!"  
  
"I saw it!" whispered Hotaru, wrenching the words from her bosom. "That darkness!" She began keening on the bed and Rei and Setsuna held on tighter. "It had no spirit… nothing… just EVIL! SO COLD AND DARK AND… INHUMAN…" She wailed before she started crying again, hiding her face in her hands.

  
"Aw, it's OK, Hotaru," moaned Setsuna, on the verge of tears for the small girl. "He's gone now. You don't have to worry about him any longer."  
  
"NO!" cried Hotaru. "You don't understand! I-I can still feel it! The horrible, suffocating evil! It's still inside my head, playing games with my mind, making it so I can't even think! How do you know it _can_ die? It's not Pharaoh 90, but... his _brother… _if . . . if something like that can be possible . . ."  
  
"Hotaru, calm down, please," begged Michiru. "You're becoming hysterical! You're going to hurt yourself if you keep up like this!" She closed her eyes for a second. 'I couldn't even begin to comprehend what Hotaru's going through. I'm still having trouble pushing the last encounter with that evil force from my head.' Michiru thought sombrely to herself.  
  
"We're not safe! None of us are safe… and it's all my fault…I'm putting you in jeopardy…"  
  
Suddenly Rei's hand was pressed to Hotaru's forehead. She pulled it away slowly, leaving one of her mystic wards pressed onto the girl. Hotaru froze, her psyche a momentary void. Then she let out a wavering breath and went limp. Rei held her by the shoulders and softly eased her to the bed.  
  
"What did you do?" Haruka asked, amazed.  
  
"It's a ward to drive off evil thoughts," whispered Rei. "I wish it could last forever, but at least it'll let her sleep peacefully for a few hours."  
  
Once Hotaru was safely in bed, Rei got up and walked around the room, her arms over her chest and her hands folded over one another under her chin.  
  
"Well now we know what's bugging her," said Michiru, her brow knit. She glanced up at Setsuna. "Are you going to be all right?" Haruka asked, looking to Setsuna, who seemed very quiet and distressed.  
  
"She didn't want to worry us," Setsuna said, standing by the window of the room, her back to the others and her head bowed. "She's been holding in something this traumatic for lord knows how long now because SHE didn't want to worry us."  
  
"You know how she is," Michiru shrugged. She checked once more on Hotaru, who was off in a dreamless sleep.  
  
"When I had my premonition about the Silence," Rei whispered, "My mind just brushed up against it and I was messed up for weeks. She looked at something even more powerful than it right in the eye! Who knows what she's been going through!"****

"If only I had my powers! I could at least see what's going to happen!" Setsuna yelled out as she stood up and walked to the door.

"What? You don't know what's going to happen??!!??" Rei shrieked. 

"No! I can't see what's going to happen because I can't see my own future! Because I'm _somehow_ involved in this, I can't see any details!" She said, frustration evident in her voice. 

"Then we really are screwed, aren't we?" Haruka said acrimoniously, resulting in numerous objects being thrown at her."What??!!?? Just trying to lighten the mood!" She said dolefully as they filed out of the room.

*****

Haruka walked down the stairs and walked to the kitchen as she stretched and rubbed her eyes. It was 4:45 am, and she had to get up early because she had a track meet that morning. She didn't necessarily want to go, especially considering all the events that had happened recently, but the directors would suspect something if she pulled out of the race this late in the game. She turned the corner and jumped when she saw Hotaru sitting at the table nursing a cup of green tea. 

"Good morning." Hotaru said miserably, not looking up from her tea.

"What are you doing up so early? You should still be in bed." Haruka said as she recovered her wits and went to the cupboard to find something for breakfast. She heard Hotaru chuckle lightly at the remark. 

"Do you actually expect me to get any sleep after what happened last night?" she said half-heartedly. 

"Okay, point made." She said as she got the milk from the refrigerator and sat down. It was then she got a good look at Hotaru. She was wearing a purple tank top and black shorts, but that wasn't what Haruka noticed. Hotaru was covered in numerous gashes and scrapes, including a deep one on her forehead. She had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, and she still held her wrist at a slight angle. Even her aura seemed different, darker. Has this last encounter scarred her for life?

"Hotaru… is your arm broken?" Haruka asked, afraid of the answer. She just nodded as she hid her hand under the table.

"Why? Why don't you heal it?" She asked, stunned, as she got up from the table and went over to Hotaru. 

"I can't." Hotaru said as she warily held out her wrist. Her wrist was covered in bruises, as well as a deep gash along the wrist. It was by some miracle that the gash missed the main artery, else she would have bled to death.

"You can't heal it?" Haruka said doubtfully as she inspected the wrist and the bones that were out of place."Why the hell not?" 

"I don't know… I can't. Maybe I'm too afraid, or maybe I'm too weak, or maybe I just lost that ability, but either way, I've tried, and I can't."

"Well… it should be looked at… Do you want to go to the Hospital… no, never mind, they ask too many questions. We'll go see Usagi, she'll be able to do it." Haruka looked at her watch. Crap, I've got to go to the track, wanna come? We can stop on the way at Usagi's." Haruka said as she grabbed her jacked, track bag and keys.

"Sure, but you know she won't be up." Hotaru pointed out.

"True… oh, well, tough noogies. She's gonna get up early today."


	25. Chatper:24 Crystals

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

"The poorest man is not one who does not have money, but one  who does not have a dream."__

Anyone have any good ideas for another story? I was thinking about one with Hotaru, and she's like an assassin or something, but I was worrying that that idea's been a little overdone… and then I started one where Hotaru has a sister, and I posted the trial chapter on fanfiction.net, but I don't know if I wanna continue with that idea… 

_Chapter 24:Crystals_

Chibi-Usa, Haruka and Hotaru walked up the stairs Usagi's home silently, trying not to wake up everyone. They entered Usagi's room, and Chibi-Usa ran over to Usagi's bed and jumped up on it. She repeatedly bounced on it until Usagi started to notice. 

"Chibi-Usa, stop bouncing around, I need my beauty sleep…" She mumbled as she rolled over.

"USAGI!!! GET UP!!!" Chibi-Usa yelled in Usagi's ear, but Usagi didn't hear.Haruka walked up to the bed.

"May I?" She asked with mock courtesy.Chibi-Usa jumped on the bed one last time before landing with a soft thump on the ground. She gestured politely to the bed.

"Be my guest!" Chibi-Usa said delighted that she wouldn't be yelled at for waking Usagi up.

Haruka lifted the pillow off of Usagi's face. "Hey, Usagi-Chan?" She asked delicately, an evil grin on her face. 

"What?" came the muffled response from Usagi, who had found another pillow to hide from the lights under. 

"GET UP ODANGO ATAMA, YOU'RE AN HOUR LATE FOR SCHOOL!"Haruka yelled out in Usagi's ear. Usagi jumped a mile high, out of her bed, and rushed around the room, completely oblivious to the fact that there were other people in the room. 

"AAGH!!! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!!!Chibi-Usa, why didn't you wake me up! Oh, gotta get dressed, where's my uniform? I can't find my socks, hey! Who moved my math assignme…" She finally paused in mid-everything to look at the rabbit alarm clock on her dresser. 

"Alright… where's that self-centred little pink haired boyfriend-stealing sleep-intruding too-cute-for-her-own-good…" She stopped as she turned around to be staring at Haruka.

"I believe that was me… but I don't think my hair is _that_ pink…" Haruka said mockingly. 

"Oh.. he he… Haruka… good to see you… I think… What are you _doing_ here?" Usagi asked sceptically, still slightly angered at the fact that she had been woken up at 5:30 in the morning. 

"Hotaru needs some help healing herself after a particularly gruesome nightmare she had."She said, stepping aside, revealing a battered Hotaru. She cradled her broken wrist in her good arm, and one could start to see the beginnings of tears forming in her eyes.

"My gosh, what _happened?_ Usagi asked as she rushed over to Hotaru, looking her over, and withdrew when she brushed up against her wrist, and heard Hotaru whimper as she recoiled. "This happened in a dream? How could that have happened?" She said as she went off in search of the Imperium Crystal. 

"Don't tell me you can't _find it_?!" Luna said as she watched from the headboard of Usagi's bed. "You see… this is what I have to put up with…' She said to Haruka, who smirked back as they watched Usagi search every bag and drawer in her room. 

"You know, if it weren't for me, she would have lost it long ago…" Chibi-Usa said as she sat on the bed, tossing a rather large diamond-like crystal from hand to hand. 

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Usagi said, as she looked up from the box she was searching to glare at Chibi-Usa. A look of defeat crossed her face, and she slowly got up and walked over to Chibi-Usa. "If we didn't have guests, I would kick that but of yours so hard it'd send you right back to Crystal Tokyo." Usagi said with a devilishly evil grin. Chibi-Usa handed the Crystal to Usagi, and in turn, she walked over to Hotaru. 

"Okay! … Luna, how does this work, exactly?" Usagi said with an innocent, clueless look on her face. Luna groaned, and Hotaru slowly backed away from Usagi. "Oh come on, I know what I'm doing!" Usagi said as she held out the Crystal in front of herself and Hotaru. 

"Hotaru, all you have to do is touch it, and it'll heal you." Luna said before crawling back in a ball.

"That's it? Nothing funny will happen?" Hotaru asked, doubt wavering in her voice. She held out a shaky hand, and as soon as she touched it, a bright glow emanated from Usagi, Hotaru and the crystals; a pure white around Usagi, and a deep black around Hotaru. The others saw a bright light come out of Hotaru's chest, and a blackprism appeared out of the light. 

"That's… that's the prism that the Queen of Saturn gave her…" Haruka said in a barely audible whisper. 

"That… that's the Dead Spirit Gem. A Royal treasure of Saturn." Luna said, shocked. "It's supposed to be lost, since before even the Silver millennium."

"What does it do?" Chibi-Usa asked, fascinated by the crystal. 

"It's a key to the power of Saturn. All the planets have one, but they're hidden away, far away, because they held so much power. That particular gem is a key to the power of… the dead. That's why they hid it… but it was never black… " 

They looked on as the two crystals floated around each other. They resonated together, and the black crystal turned back to its regular colour of light purple. As the white crystal purged the blackness out of it, Hotaru's glow turned to pale violet, and her wrist and cuts healed and disappeared. The crystal floated back into Hotaru, and the glow dissipated, the two girls left standing still, shock written over both their faces. 

"I thought you said nothing weird would happen?" Usagi said as soon as she got her voice back. 

"That's why I couldn't do it myself." Hotaru whispered. "It was corrupted. It was black."

"Well, that certainly was entertaining…and unexpected" Luna said gently. 

"Oh Crap! I'm late for my track meet! I don't want to sound rude, but we really gotta go, Hotaru." Haruka said as she looked down to her watch.

She nodded and headed for the door after Haruka, but paused and turned back to Usagi and Chibi-Usa. "Thank you… I really appreciate what you did, Usagi. Gomen ne for waking you up so early." She said as she bowed to the two others. Usagi was overwhelmed by the distress Hotaru showed through her expression. 

"No problem, Hotaru. This all happened in a dream?" Usagi asked, sounding unusually maternal. Hotaru nodded, and stared at the floor. 

"It's like… he's trying to corrupt me or something. That's why the crystal was black, and what's why I couldn't heal myself, I suppose. After I woke up, it felt as if he was still inside me, and I couldn't think straight, or do anything. But thanks again, for what you did. I feel much better now. I better go, before Haruka is any later. Ja ne!" Hotaru said with a forced smile as she turned and left. 

"Luna… is it a good thing that she was given this crystal? I mean, if it holds the power of death and all?" Usagi asked as she crawled back into bed.

"Well… if it reached her hands, it must be for a reason. We just have to hope it's for the best." Luna said.

"This isn't right. I was never told that this would happen." Chibi-Usa said in a solemn tone. 'I have to go back. Ask if this is right.' Chibi-Usa thought to herself. As she turned to run to her own room, Usagi yelled out to her, but she continued to grab her things to go back. Usagi and Luna followed her into her room. 

"Where's the fire, Chibi-Usa?" Usagi asked.

"I have to go back. There's something that's bothering me, and I have to find out what it is." Chibi-Usa said as she looked for something in her closet.

"Well, will you come back?" Luna asked, as she jumped up on Chibi-Usa's bed. "Is it something really serious?"

"I don't know." Said Chibi-Usa, discouragingly. "I'll surely come back if I can, but if I can't, then don't take it too hard. If I can't come back, I'll try to send something to tell you guys what I can." With that, Chibi-Usa stood in the middle of the room and muttered something vague. A pink light, not unlike the one that she had first arrived in surrounded the room, and Usagi shut her eyes to block the brilliant light. When she opened them again, Chibi-Usa had disappeared.

*****

I ran down the walkway and hopped into Haruka's car. 

"I'm sorry I bothered you with this." I said guiltily as I closed the door and fastened my seatbelt.

"Don't be. We all could tell that something was affecting you, and I'm glad whatever it was is out of your system." She said as she started the car and pulled into the street.

"So what events are you competing in?" I said quickly, shifting the subject. I saw Haruka smirk, and I guess she saw through the change of topics, but she let it go. 

"Well, there's the 100m, 400m and the long jump. It doesn't start for about 2 hours, but I have to be there early to sigh in and crap like that. Michiru and Setsuna said they'd come down later, so you won't be completely alone." She said. "You think I have a chance?" she said as she glanced over in my direction. 

"Yeah, right. You already hold the national records in those events, I doubt it will be any harder that a walk in the park. " I said as I laughed. Haruka almost looked embarrassed for a second.

"You know about that? Who told you about those?" Haruka said warily. 

"You were in the news for weeks, I don't live completely under a rock, you know." I said, pretending to be hurt. "And I've heard you brag a lot to Michiru, too." I said, turning to the window to hide my embarrassed face. Haruka looked my way with suspicion. "What else have you heard?" she said critically. 

"Oh… stuff." I said vaguely, leaving Haruka the one to hide her embarrassment.

"Sheesh, you seem to know more about everything that I brag I do." Haruka said as she pulled up to the Track and Field arena. 


	26. Chatper 25: Capture

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

**"The ending can never truly be written."**

**_-Atrus, Riven_**

_Chapter 25:Capture_

"Can we go destroy them now?" asked an annoyed Mistress 9. She stood before a window to Earth, looking through different cities and countries to cause small disasters to pass the time. 

"No. I'm having fun toying with her mind. A normal person would have cracked by now. I wonder how much duress she can take." A deep voice echoed around the area she stood. 

"Fine, but if you don't end this soon enough, then I'm going out to have some fun." And with that, Mistress 9 dispersed into the air. 

"Now, where are you, _firefly?_" The voice asked, and the origin, Master 45 appeared. He waved his hand to create a window, but as it materialized, he saw two crystals hovering beside one another, and as soon as he realized what was about to happen, the link, and the window, shattered into hundreds of pieces. 

"Damn her! How did she know there even was a link?" He roared to the darkness around him. "No matter. She's getting stronger, it's almost time to test that strength."

*****

Setsuna, Michiru and I sat in the bleachers, watching as the final heat of the 100m settled themselves into the starting blocks. Setsuna and Michiru cheered Haruka on, but I just watched silently. What's going on? I know something's going to happen, but for bleeping sake, what? I could barely concentrate on the race; all I could do was look around the arena. I saw hundreds of people around, but… the people didn't feel, well… perfect. Something was terribly off. Two to one odds it's not good, too. 

I closed my eyes, trying to access some of my Senshi powers to help ascertain what was happening. I shut out everything, the people cheering, the announcer saying preparations to the crews, the bang of the starting gun, I shut it all out, and for a second, I was alone in the universe. I could see every star, every planet, and every _particle. _I focused on things around me, and time seemed to slow. I could shift in on everything around me, every person, even the other Senshi, who must have come down to watch Haruka, too, but I could go even deeper that that. I heard voices, distant, eerie voices, but ones that sounded familiar.The Dead.

Something was terribly off. The dead were screaming that they had been defied, something had been revived, and their psyche changed.

I got up out of the seat as time returned to normal. As I was running down the steps towards the re-dead, I heard the fans scream as the race ended. But I shut them out, not caring about anything but my target. 

For some reason, I felt violated. Wronged, immensely. Once the dead are dead, that's it. No one but myself has the right to raise them. Not that I would, but I desperately wanted to know who had done it. I was pissed; whoever was planning the attacks sure knew how to piss me off. Infringing on my personal powers was a big no-no.

*****

Michiru, Setsuna, and the other inner Senshi were in the middle of congratulating Haruka in her dressing room when they felt it. Michiru stopped mid-sentence, horrified, and barely managed to whisper in a strong, yet powerful voice; "The Sea is quaking in fear, the stability has been broken." 

Haruka, also mid-conversation, spoke up "The Wind has become violent, the order has turned into chaos." 

"Um… where's Hotaru?" Setsuna said slowly, looking around for the young adult. Within seconds, a small yet commanding voice filled their heads, and a vision of Sailor Saturn spoke to them. 

"Someone has been raised from the dead. We must stop them before they attack. Come." As the Senshi pulled out their henshin wands and transformed, they could see fury within her purple eyes. "They have gone too far this time." 

*****

I stared in rage at the beings that have defiled the realm of the living. The souls were those of warriors from millennia ago that died in battle and were left restless. The re-dead were corrupted, evil emanated from their very existence. There were 5 of them, and had appeared normal until they had seen me approach as Sailor Saturn. As they turned to me, they shifted back to their appearances: They were dressed in the armour that the soldiers of Saturn wore until the kingdom's demise, but you could tell that time had not been kind to them. They smelt of rotting corpses, which wasn't surprising, considering that was partially what they were.

"Ah! A soldier dares to challenge us?" One spoke in a rusty, disembodied voice. I called my glaive to hand, and could barely keep it steady in my hand as I pointed it towards them, infuriated.

"How _dare_ you! Let what I do to you be a message to you Master that I do not tolerate the disturbance of the dead! You shall feel my wrath!"With that, I swung my glaive down and sent a burst of purple energy towards them, and when the flash of pure power faded, there was nothing left of 2 of the creatures, save a few ashes.

"Who are you to be so certain of this?" The living dead smirked.

"I am the soldier of death and destruction, Saturn. Your Master has invaded upon my realm, so I'm bloody well pissed. It is an imbalance that you have been brought here and twisted so." I prepared to attack as I saw out of the corner of my eye the other Senshi running up behind me. Good, they got my message.

"You know, that's very touching and all, but we have completed our task in bringing you here. Have a good look, this will be the last time you'll ever see them alive!" The first one cried out, as the zombies turned to ashes and the sky turned dark. As large, black clouds enclosed the sky, I tried to figure out what they had meant by their last words. 

_As I turned around, I saw black lightning encircle my friends, sending them to the ground in pain. A I ran up to them, trying to aid them, a large balloon surrounded them, and as I banged on the surface, trying to get to them, I saw one after another disappear, until the last one vanished and the force field collapsed. I looked around for any sign of them, then cursed myself as I looked up to the sky, which was clearing. A single tear rolled down my cheek, "Oh god… I've failed them…"_

"NO!" I screamed out to them, and as I blinked, I saw that I was still in the bleachers, beside Setsuna and Michiru as we heard the telecaster announce the approach of the race. If I concentrated, I could still hear the voices yelling at me, saying that the dead had been defamed. It was… no, it's _going_ to happen! I turned to Setsuna, who was watching the race. 

"Setsuna, what ever happens, no matter what you see, no matter how desperate things may get, I want you to make me a promise." I asked her, hoping she would comply before the start of the race. There wasn't much time.

"Why? What's wrong?" She asked in a worried voice. She looked at me, and I could see her try to figure out what I was thinking. 

"Just promise me, that you won't transform, and that you'll make sure that you take the scouts and get away from here, right away." I looked at her, hoping that she might realise the danger that would arise if she didn't comply.

"Hotaru, what's wrong? Why-" She pleaded, before I cut her off.

"_Please!_ It's extremely important! Please… promise me!" I said a growing urgency in my voice. "As soon as the race is over, get Michiru, Haruka, and the others." I pointed out the location of the Inner scouts. "Split them into groups, and get them out of here!" I said. I looked down to the starting blocks; the runners were getting ready to start, not much time at all. I looked back to Setsuna, with panic starting to attack. If only she would believe me, maybe I can stop them from getting abducted. Setsuna stared at me with a concerned look on her face, but she slowly nodded.

"I promise," She said sadly. I looked up at her with gratitude as the starting gun went off, and I got up and jumped over the railing to the ground. I had to put an end to this menace before they got the others.

*****

Chibi-Usa blinked repeatedly as her eyes readjusted to the dimmed light of the Moon kingdom's main throne room.As soon as she got her wits about her, she ran off in search of Setsuna. She looked in her room, only to find it empty, save a dull red glow that emanated from underneath a side door. Chibi-Usa ran up to the door and slowly turned the knob, hoping that Setsuna had left the portal open to the time gates. 

Chibi-Usa entered the door, narrowing her eyes to let less of the dull glow in. She looked around through the many doors, mirrors and vast expanses of area for any sign of Setsuna or Hotaru, who should still be protected by Pluto's power over time. 

"Setsuna? Pluto, where are you?" Chibi-Usa yelled out, as she continued to wander through the gates. 

"Chibi-Usa? What are you doing back?" said Sailor Pluto as she peeked her head out of a door, somewhat surprised at her early arrival. Chibi-Usa saw her and ran towards her, eagerly telling her story to the older Senshi. 

_ _


	27. Chapter 26: Music of the Dead

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

**"Stories are powerful. They are a journey and a joining. In a story we meet new places, new people, new ideas. And they become _our_ places, _our_ people, _our_ ideas."**

**_-Jane Yolen_**

** **

** **

_Chapter 26:Music of the Dead___

Setsuna couldn't believe that she had agreed to Hotaru to take the others away, and regretted the decision as soon as she heard horrified screams from the northern direction of the field. She gathered Haruka and Michiru and dragged them over to where she had last seen the inner Senshi. Thank heavens they hadn't moved,

"Guys, what should we do?" Usagi asked as they ran up to them. 

"Go destroy whoever it is!" Haruka said with conviction, but Setsuna spoke up before anyone could agree.

"No. We're going; we have to get out of here. Michiru, Ami, Usagi, and Makoto, you four go head towards the subway. Minako, Haruka, Rei and I will head towards the shopping district. In a half hour, head towards the temple. We'll all meet there." Setsuna said, waiting for acknowledgement before heading off towards the mall. She knew Michiru and Makoto would listen to her and follow orders, and the rest of them split up and headed in opposite directions with minimal discrepancies, partially afraid to provoke the wrath of the Deity of Time, partially worried that Setsuna wanted them gone from the area. One group went to the east and the other to the west. 

As soon as the others had caught up to Setsuna's brisk pace, Haruka spoke up. "Why aren't we fighting?" She asked as she saw the worried look in her eyes. Setsuna just hung her head and kept walking.

"It's being taken care of." She said in a monotone. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rei said, starting to look concerned. "Setsuna… where's…"

"Don't worry about it." Setsuna said in an uncharacteristic tone of voice. Rei and the others instantly backed off, not daring to provoke her anymore. 

*****

Michiru and Makoto lead the group away to the west, towards the subway. "Why aren't we fighting?" Makoto asked.

"I don't know. But if you ask me, Setsuna seemed really nervous." Ami said as they entered the subway station. "It's not like her to be worried." She commented as they bought tickets and searched for passes. 

"I don't like it either, but she must have known what's going on, even if it wasn't the obvious choice." Michiru said as they stood around waiting for the Subway. 

"Yeah, she must have had a good reason for what happened. She always does." Usagi said, trying to lift the sullen spirits of her friends. "Sheesh, I wish _we_ got to go to the shopping district…" Usagi rambled on before Makoto gave her a playful backhand. Usagi just smiled as she saw the smiles and muffled laughter of her comrades. 

*****

I walked home slowly, not tired after the simplistic battle, but taking the time to reflect about problems and stuff that just made me think harder. I tried to _not_ consider them, but it was hard. I hated thinking about such depressing things; I rarely did things that I _enjoyed_ anymore. I can't remember the last time I painted, or practiced music. 

Before I knew it, I was on the doorstep of the outer's house, and finding that I didn't have my keys, I fumbled around behind the trellis for the spare key. I picked it up and unlocked the door; I knew that no one was home. Perfect. Just have time to do whatever I want, nobody to bug me. And I knew exactly what I wanted to do.

Nobody knew it, but I was – self-proclaimed while trying not to sound egotistical – a good singer, and could play the violin, flute and piano. I never did it when anyone was around, because I couldn't stand the thought of an audience, but it was something that took my mind off things. I couldn't play most songs, like the ones on paper or anything, but I was much better when I just shut out everything and played from the heart. No one would guess it either, but I was also the best ballet dancer around back in the Silver Millennium. Damn it, I haven't practiced ballet in ages. I'm probably rusty, but maybe another day. 

I walked up to a small room that Michiru called "The Music Room". It was just a small room that she kept books and things in, more like a library, actually, but she kept her violin and a piano in here. She didn't actually know that I had a flute, or that I could play one. Hell, I don't know that I could play one, until I picked it up one day and blew in it. It used to belong to my mother, and it was one of the few things she had left for me. I had also tried the piano and violin, and I was pretty surprised that I could play them, as well. Just born a natural… actually, that's probably from a past life, but who's to say?

I picked up Michiru's violin, careful not to break it. I knew that it was very expensive, and couldn't afford to buy her a new one if I destroyed it. Not that I would, but you're careful anyways. I plucked away at the strings, to check if they were in tune. Of course they were; Michiru took better care of her violin that she did herself.

I picked up the bow and ran it across the strings, making a rich, mellow sound. I could see how Michiru loved the violin, in a way, it suited her perfectly; so graceful and elegant. I much preferred the flute, but hey, that's me.

I played a couple songs, just from ear, to get myself warmed up. It had been ages since I played.

I got tired of playing the violin, and walked over to a bookshelf. That was where I hid my flute case, right behind Cars for Dummies, Beginner's guide to Violin, and the Holy Bible. Hey I knew Haruka and Michiru. They would never bruise their ego enough to look at those books, and the Bible isn't exactly approving of their… um, lifestyle.

I opened the case and picked up the three pieces of the flute, putting them together. I aligned them and placed my fingers over the 7 keys needed, unaware that I was glowing a deep purple.

*****

The Outers drove home after regrouping at the temple. They took a subway back to the track to pick up Haruka's car, then headed home, hoping Hotaru would be there. They had at first assumed the worst, but Setsuna convinced them that she was alive and well. Soon, it was all forgotten as they entered their home to hear the sound of music, more specifically, a violin.

"What's that?" Setsuna asked, as she followed the others towards the origin of the music. 

"It's not a CD, I don't have that song on disk..." Michiru said as they crept up towards the slightly open door. They peered in to see Hotaru playing the violin.

"I didn't know she could play!" Michiru whispered as she stared in at the girl who finished the song. It was as if a shadow enshrouded Hotaru, and they saw her put the violin away and walk over to an unused section of the large bookcase that encircled the room. She removed a few books and pulled out a long, thin case from behind them. She set the case down and opened it, revealing a silver flute.

She pulled the flute up to her lips, and began glowing a deep, startling violet as she played the first few notes.

Michiru, Haruka and Setsuna gaped at the teen through the door as they listened to the music. It was a beautiful song, but an eerie, haunting one. It was very slow, and foreboding, yet was very delicate. Setsuna recalled hearing the song somewhere, but not being able to place significance to it. 

Before she could think about it anymore, the song rose up an octave, making her forget all her thoughts and worries. She was carried away until the song ended, and still blinked a couple times, trying to clear her head of the last few notes. It was an absolutely beautiful piece, but she wanted to forget it as soon as possible. She remembered being told that it was a special yet feared song among the Saturnian's kingdom, yet never found out why because it was never talked about.

She looked to the others, Michiru had tears in her eyes, and Haruka just stared, open mouthed at Hotaru, who still didn't know they were there. Setsuna pulled them away as Hotaru turned and placed her flute back in it's hiding spot. They quickly regained their senses and silently ran down the stairs, heading towards the door as Hotaru unknowingly followed them down.

Haruka opened the door and closed it, purposely. Hotaru snapped her head up as she passed them at the doorway.

"Oh, you're back! What took you so long?" She asked, oblivious that she had had an audience.

"Traffic." All three of them said a little too quickly, and Hotaru narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Right…" She said as she headed to the kitchen, the others following her, relieved that she didn't suspect… well, _much._

"Ok, Hotaru, how was _your_ day?" Setsuna asked, still wondering what had happened to make her send the others away.

"You really want to know?" she asked as she poured herself a glass of juice. She turned to the others and sat down at the island in the middle. She saw the glances from the others, and sighed.

"Fine… well… um, Someone raised a couple warriors from the dead and corrupted them with evil which is a big infringement on my part but I had a dream that if you guys joined the battle that you would be taken captive by them so I made Setsuna promise that she wouldn't let you guys stick around and fight and I took care of them and sent them back to the realm of the dead but I did find out who sent them and what his name is and stuff like that, it wasn't a big deal, I'm gonna go to bed now, c-ya!" She said in one long breath, and with that Hotaru quickly got up and ran for the door. Haruka's hand shot out and grabbed her by the arm, flinging her around and back into the chair.

"Not so fast!" she said as she blocked the door to prevent future escapes. "Mind going over that, this time a little SLOWER???" Haruka said as she crossed her arms and looked down at Hotaru, who was still amazed that she had been flung back.

"Well, alright. That guy who keeps giving me nightmares and who sent Mistress 9 back? His name is apparently – and unoriginally – Master 45." She said, her voice dripping with cynicism. "He's Pharaoh 90's brother… or something along the lines of that. He entered my realm of the dead and revived a couple warriors from the Silver Millennium, from the Saturnian Guard. He corrupted them with his evil, and they were sent to find you guys. The fact that he interfered with the kingdom of the dead, _my_ kingdom, pissed me off. So I sent them back. But earlier, probably 30 seconds earlier, I had had a vision that, if you guys joined the battle, they would capture you. So I made Setsuna promise to send you guys away." Hotaru said, wondering if she was agile enough to dodge Haruka, who was slowly stepping away from the door. 

"You have control over the world of the deceased?" Michiru said, not realizing that Hotaru's powers were that far advanced.

"Yeah, I guess so. You guys can control the Wind and Water and Time… don't I get something to play with?" She said, sounding sweet and innocent.

"I don't think Death is something to play around with!" Michiru said, raising her voice slightly in nervousness. She couldn't really imagine Hotaru with the power to control who lives and who dies.

"I was _kidding!_ I don't play around with that! I'm not 6, you know… not anymore at least." She added, hurt that they would doubt her self-control. "And anyway, I don't control it like that! It's more like Pluto and the Time Gates. A doorway into the realm of the netherworld. Although, it's not like I've been there. I know I could if I wanted to, but I have no need to go. Hey, we'll all get there one day eventually, won't we?" She said with a grin. Anyway, like I said, I'm tired, I'm going to bed." And with that, she bolted from the room, leaving a dumbfounded Haruka and Michiru.

They looked over at Setsuna for some clue as to what she was talking about, but the older Senshi stood staring off into space, shock clear on her face.

"What's wrong?" Haruka asked her, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"I remember where I've heard that song now." She said, her eyes brimming with tears.

"You've heard it before, too?" Haruka asked. "I thought I've heard it somewhere, but I don't remember. It must be important, if we remember it." She said as she looked on.

"It's from Saturn, from the Silver millennium… actually, way before it. It was called the Requiem of Ending. All Saturnian's hear it before Death, although they never knew much about it because no one that heard it could remember it for long. The Royal family were the only ones that knew about it in detail, but it was played at the end of a Monarch's lifespan. A calling towards the End"

Haruka and Michiru stared in horror and disbelief at what Setsuna was implying.

"You're not serious…" Haruka trailed off…

"And Hotaru played it…" Michiru added as they saw Setsuna continue off into space.

** **


	28. Chapter 27: Limbo

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

** **

**"In the beginning, the universe was created. This made a lot of people angry **

**and was generally regarded as a bad idea."****__**

** **

Almost the end!!!!

_Chapter 27:Limbo_

I lay upside down on the couch, watching the TV. Why I was upside down, I don't know, but my head was hanging off the sofa and my legs were up in the air. Maybe the blood rush was slowing my thought process down, but either way, I wasn't thinking. Just staring off into mindless space. I come up with the strangest things when I space out. Like when I wonder how Haruka would act around a guy if she were drunk enough, or what Chibi-Usa would do if she used that Luna ball of hers for a baseball… God help us all if Usagi's hair doubled as helicopter blades and she flew around Tokyo by her odangoes…

Just then Michiru walked in, stopping to stare at the wacko girl who hung upside down off the couch… and I just stared back at her. This continued until I finally stuck out my tongue at her and made a silly face. Wait… I must be really out of it, today…like, I wanted to do every single stupid thing I could think of, as if I would never get to do it again.

"What's with you?" Michiru said as she walked over and sat down. I simply shrugged.

"For one minute in my life I can't be unconditionally happy?" I said cryptically, not wanting to converse much. In that one moment, I felt my spirits drop dramatically, to the point where I felt hot tears brimming my eyelids. What's wrong with me? I couldn't believe I was so emotional over a meaningless comment, but all of a sudden I had to get out of the room. I rolled backwards off the couch and headed in a jog towards the door. 

I felt Michiru's hand grab mine before I could leave the room, and I stopped dead as I felt her hand gently take my own and pull me around. I looked up at her face, a face that shouldn't hold so much sorrow and pain. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks and I was afraid that I couldn't stop them. Michiru pulled me into a hug, and I broke down into her shoulder, crying as if I had never cried before.

"Shh… it's alright…" She whispered into my ear, as she smoothed my hair, trying to reassure me. I felt a little better having someone around, but I still felt incredibly empty, as if I was missing half of myself. And there was the other problem of what could happen tomorrow. The attacks were becoming more frequent, and I had a feeling that whatever happened, would happen tomorrow. I tried to dry my tears. Now wasn't the time. Afterwards, if I survive, maybe then I might allow myself a couple tears. If Michiru sees me crying, she'll know something's wrong. Well, something is… but if I lose it, then god knows what'll happen to moral support.

*****

"So… it's that bad, huh?" Sailor Pluto of the future said. Chibi-Usa nodded.

"I had no idea she would get so powerful… and things still haven't sorted themselves out here, have they?" Chibi-Usa said, sounding serious.

"No. Saturn's still in limbo… I'm sorry, Small Lady, but I can't allow you to go back just yet." Pluto said as she turned away.

"What?!? But Puu, I have to go back, I-" Chibi-Usa started before Pluto cut her off.

"No. We can't have you go back and getting hurt. Things are still too blurry, and until I figure out what's happened, I can't let you go." Pluto said in a gentle yet stern tone.

A silence ensued and Pluto was afraid she was too rough on little Chibi-Usa. She turned back to the Small Princess. Could she even call her 'Small Lady' anymore? Chibi-Usa had now grown into a beautiful 16 year old. Not one that you would call Small, but old habits die hard.

"Alright… I understand…" Were the unexpected words that came from the young woman. 

"I know you care about Hotaru, Chibi-Usa, but it's for the best…" She said gently, trying to raise the spirits of the normally cheerful Princess.

"I hope you're right…" She said quietly. Suddenly, a bright flash appeared, and a female figure dressed all in white, except for the long black cloak on her shoulders.

"Fate. What brings you here?" Pluto asked nonchalantly.

"Same thing that has practically everyone in the universe biting their nails and pulling their hair out. You have no idea what he's been doing to practically every timeline! I can't stand it!" She said in frustration as she started pacing. "I'm having a hard time keeping everything in order, although it's becoming almost impossible to find a way for the past Hotaru to pull herself out of her rut. Not that it's her fault, but that -- pardon my French -- fucking bastard is screwing up everything!!! There's only so much I can control with Fate, the rest is free will on Saturn's part, but if she chooses…"

"Isn't there any way to ask Saturn what's happening? She must have some control, if not an idea, as to what's going to happen…" Chibi-Usa said as she stared inquisitively at the woman of undeterminable age.

The cloaked woman stared at Chibi-Usa as if she were Einstein. "Now why the _Hell_ didn't I think of that?" she said as she looked from Chibi-Usa to Pluto. "I'm slipping in my old age. Must be stress."

Pluto led them towards the part of the Time Gates where Hotaru laid in a suspended animation. She floated upright in what appeared to be a coma, surrounded by Pluto's power over time and her own planet power.

"Fate, dear, I believe this is your department…" Pluto said sardonically.They watched as Fate raised her hands towards Hotaru, and her own white light was added to the mixture of magic.

"Three Goddesses of Fate, daughters of Mother Night, awaken her who has been stripped of her Past, Present and Future!" She called out, and the radiance around Hotaru glowed with a fiercer light, until it flowed into her, giving her a protective aura. Princess Hotaru opened her eyes, and stared off into the open space, until she looked down upon her friends with sorrow.

"What happened?" She asked meekly, somewhat frightened at the events which were unfurling around her. She could see all possible outcomes of what was to happen in the time flux, and all of them ended on a sad note.

"Pluto and I have placed you in Limbo, a place where you can observe either past, present or future, without actually being a part of it.Something's happened in the past to affect your being in this time, and as you can see, it is causing great damage to the timelines." Fate answered, somewhat cryptically.

"Can you see what is happening in the past? That's affecting the future, now?" Chibi-Usa asked, worried that her friend might not last very long in her timeframe.

"Yes, but I am not at great liberty to discuss it. But… oh, so many might die… and everything that is here will end…" she said as she continued to stare into oblivion, tears dripping down from her face. She knew what had to be done, but she could not say to Setsuna or the others, as much as she wanted to. She had a feeling that Fate knew what might happen, but the final outcome was up to herself, or, rather, her past self. And without guidance…

"The end can never truly be written. It is up to the players to determine the score of the game." Hotaru said, as she gathered all her energy into one point of her conscious. With the power Pluto was using to keep her alive in the timeline, as well as the energy that lady Fate gave her to help her see forwards and backwards through time, if she concentrated enough… She focused that energy into a message, and almost all her remaining power to drive it backwards through time, making sure it got to the intended target.

"Saturn, NO!" Pluto cried as she realized that Hotaru was weakening the barrier in time. 'If she uses all that energy…' Pluto thought as she saw the light fade around Hotaru, who fell to her knees. 

Chibi-Usa ran up to support her, and gasped as she witnessed Hotaru fade completely from the Gates of Time. 

_ _

_Chibi-Usa, this is the only way. I know you can help me, but now is not the time. You are my only hope. Cherish your loved ones, for when they are truly gone, only in prayer can you tell them you love them… _A disembodied voice sang in her ears. There was something very cryptic about her words…something that she was trying to tell her, but couldn't directly?

_Be strong… for me. _A single tear of regret ran down her face as she realized that she might have lost her friend forever.

*****

_I slipped into a dream state, wondering if this was a dream or a nightmare. I looked around, only to find myself in a barren area, nothing but rocks and dirt. My friend's dead bodies lie around me in a circle, and as I turned to the rear, I saw a mirror image of myself. But I looked… older? Well, not really older, so much as… more experienced._

_ _

_My mirror stared at me, smiling and raised her hand. Just as the mystery person in my dreams, she raised her hand up above her head, and, as a crystal appeared hovering inches away, a bright light appeared out of it, washing over the land. I felt the light, a cleansing light, wash over me, and I saw that everything it touched sprang to life. The life came from the girl and the crystal, but was giving new life to the dead planet. As the light faded, I saw that I was now standing in a field, a vast field, covered with purple violets, lilacs, and lavender daisies. The girl, or rather myself, faded away to be replaced by a firefly, one that flew up towards the sky before disappearing. I saw my friends all getting up, and was delighted that they had been healed by my ghost self. She sacrificed herself for them? Before she completely vanished, I heard her whisper, in a voice not unlike my own. _

_ _

_"Believing in everything that I have chosen is the power to change tomorrow." She said in an ethereal voice, and as everything faded away, I drifted off into a resting, dreamless sleep for the rest of the night._

_ _


	29. Chapter 28: Arrival

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

** **

**_"_****Imagination is more important than knowledge."__**

**_-Albert Einstein_**__**__**

** **

Almost there! The end is in sight!!! YEA!!! Man, this is long…

_Chapter 28:Arrival___

Master 45 sat around in human form looking through various portals and windows, searching for a suitable location.

"How about up at the arctic?" Mistress 9 said. "Anybody who's anybody attacks up there." He just shook his head.

"Nah… been done. To properly attack, one has to find a weak point, something to use against one's opponent. In Saturn's case, I think we should go with the obvious, use her powers against her. She knows too little about her powers to actually know how to control them."

"Then we should go where her powers are the strongest? Are you suicidal?" She cried in vexation. 

"She may be stronger there, but she's not yet learned to harness that power, which we will use in our favour. What one can't control can kill you." He said as she shut all the visualizations, save one.

"Can't we just play with her mind a little more? We could probably take over her mind and use her to destroy everything!" She said, grinning maliciously.

Master 45 sighed and hung his head. "Did you learn nothing from the last time you died? That's what happened with the last of kin, and she was strong enough to push everything away and turned it to dust… no, we have to destroy her. Lets see who can have more fun doing just that."

"She knows that we're going to attack today." Mistress 9 said exasperatedly.

"Then lets not keep her waiting…" He said as he disappeared into the darkness, taking everything with him.

*****

I stood on top of a tall building, one that overlooked the remains of the Mugen district. Many years later, they still had not completely rebuilt the area. They left the immense crater filled with water, to serve as a lake, since it was too hard to reclaim the immense loss of terrain, and instead had opted to turn half the area into a park. The repaired land was a beautiful park, perhaps one of the best in all Tokyo, but I still couldn't bear to visit. Not until now.

I knew it was going to happen today. Every cell in my body, every voice in my head, they all told me the inevitable. And for some reason, I felt compelled to come here. And if the fact that I had just returned to the place where I last died, before a fight that I was sure someone would be lost, didn't hint towards one conclusion, then I didn't know what to think. But deep down, I knew what I had to do. I henshined, and held my glaive tightly, in both hands. My glaive, perhaps the one thing I knew I could depend on. Besides Death and taxes, of course. And it might just come to that… taxes, I mean. I brought the deadly weapon down, and pressed my finger deep down against the coolness of the sharp blade. The blade I knew was sharp, lethally sharp, but it never cut my skin. Loyal to a fault. Good, another thing to count on.

I looked out towards the area, or what was being rebuilt from it. I knew I was the cause of the massive destruction the area was subjected to, or at least played a large part in it. Yet it was being rebuilt. Even though it was just because of human development, it was nice to know that I wasn't the only form of rebirth in the world. Everything has to have a beginning to have an end. And an end to reclaim a beginning.

"I don't want you to go." I said to the Senshi who stood behind me. A couple stirrings told me that they thought I didn't know they were there. I knew that they would come with me one way or another, but I at least wanted to know what they thought about going – which I knew was to their deaths. Pluto was the first to speak up.

"We can't let you do this alone." She said in a gentle voice.

"Yeah, we all know what happened last time one of their kind challenged the world. You ended up sacrificing yourself for the world. Which is probably why we found you _here_." Usagi pointed out. It was so like Usagi to point out the blatantly obvious. Kudos' for that, she'll never change.

I gave in, knowing that I could not persuade them otherwise. It pained me that they would die… No. No they won't. Fate isn't decided. I'll change their fates.

"Let's do this, then." I said to the other Senshi. I took one last look at my previous place of death and turned towards them. Casting most thoughts aside, I walked towards the centre of the rooftop and slammed the end of my glaive against the ground. A dark portal appeared before us, and I let them enter first. 

"Still want to go?" I asked them as maniacal laughter erupted from the vortex. "You knew we're heading to our doom?" I said, trying to convince them of leaving… or maybe I was just trying to convince myself.

"Hey… quit being so disparaging." Haruka said as she walked towards the portal. "That's my job."

The others followed her, and I paused before finally stepping into the portal. "So this is it, huh?" I said, and as I tool one last glance at the earth, I saw a lone firefly float by, hovering before my face . It was fighting the wind, and was barely crossing the air. "Be kind, little firefly, for every one you meet is fighting a harder battle." I said, as I watched it fight the wind with renewed strength before finally stepping into oblivion.

*****

Pluto looked around as she walked through where the portal led, a stone passageway that twisted and turned every 20 metres or so. As they approached the end of the tunnel, the Senshi saw a bright light, not a light that was harsh and foreboding, but a gentle, warm light. As the rest stepped through the end of the tunnel, the entrance closed up, leaving them stranded wherever they were.

"Why would the final battle be here?" Pluto heard Venus ask, as they all scanned their surroundings. They had been led to… Saturn? "Do they know Hotaru has the home town advantage here?" she went on, as they started walking in a random direction.

""Bonus for us, but it doesn't make sense…" Uranus said as she walked beside Neptune. Nobody noticed Hotaru's eyes darken as they continued walking. 

'What's happened to this planet?' Hotaru thought as she surveyed her previous kingdom. Memories as old as the Silver Millennium came back to her in waves, and she felt the hidden power of her crystal inside her, throbbing with renewed strength. She remembered how beautiful the old kingdom was, warm and friendly compared to what was left. If she weren't the hardened warrior, Saturn, she would have shed a tear. A memory suddenly surfaced in Hotaru's mind, one so striking she couldn't help but gasp. 

_A little version of Hotaru, who must have been around 6 years old, called out for a person. She toddled around dark passages, and walked into a dark room, looking for something familiar to help her find her way home. She had gotten lost in the immense Saturnian castle on the planet's surface, a palace she hardly visited from her home on Titan. She walked out an archway into a dark garden, following a path that led through it. On one side of the archway, hundreds of flowers bloomed, with fireflies that glowed with a white light zooming around the blossoms. On the opposite edge, wilted petals and shrubs lay dead, with haunting shadows sweeping across the dead ground._

_ _

_"Okaa-san!" Little Hotaru cried out, as a shadow brushed by her ear. She continued down the path, her cries for a mother getting more and more desperate. She turned to look to where she had come, only to find that the path had disappeared in the mist._

_ _

_"Firefly?" a soft, melodious voice called out from behind her. Hotaru spun around, and dashed into the awaiting arms of a tall woman, clad in a purple sailor fuku. She whispered soft nothings as she hugged her daughter tightly. "Shhh… Momma's here." She said, as she sat Hotaru down and took her hand. _

_ _

_"Momma… what is this place? I'm scared." She said, as she gripped her mother's hand tightly and held on to her skirt._

_ _

_"This is my Gate. I protect it, and someday you will, too. This is where everyone goes when they die."She said as she swung her glaive, and a large gate appeared before her. Large columns of white and black marble stood against the grey background, and angels and shadows were engraved on the doors, one a pure silver, the other a deep midnight. "If a person lives a good life, and has a good soul, they go through the white door. They live with their families and are happy forever. If they are bad, they go through the black door, and suffer for their evil intentions."_

_ _

_"What's beyond the doors?" She asked, now more curious that scared._

_ _

_"Peoples dreams. When people go to heaven, they can live in peace. Everyone deserves to live their dream, not dream their life.' She replied, aware that her daughter was starting to show an interest in her future._

_ _

_"Will you go through the white door?" Hotaru asked innocently to her mother. The elder Sailor Saturn looked down at her daughter, and a smile crept upon her face. "I hope so."_

_ _

_Hotaru's face crumpled up, and she hugged her mother's knees tightly, softly sobbing. "NO! I don't want you to go! I wanna stay with you forever!" she said, and let her mother pick her up._

_ _

_"Hotaru, what is our faith? What's the one thing that happens to everyone, when the time is right?" Keiko asked her daughter, not wanting to make her grow up too soon, but knowing that, as the next Sailor Saturn, she had to come to terms with the one thing that happens to all beings in the universe. The only thing she could do to help her daughter was be there through her journey to the inheritance of her oppressing powers. If one had to do it alone…_

_ _

_"Death is as much a reality as birth, growth, maturity, and old age. It is the one certainty of Life." Hotaru recited, looking at the ground. She looked up to her mother, tears streaking her rosy cheeks. "But if - if you leave, then I'll be alone. And if I'm alone and fall, I'll have no one to pick me up. I don't want you to leave me." _

_ _

_"I won't. I'll never leave you. Ever. This'll be our special place. I'll always be here, waiting for you. Never forget that." She said, as she wiped her daughters tears away. "Don't be sad, my little firefly… despair weakens our sight and closes out ears. We can see nothing but spectres of doom, and can hear only the beating of our agitated hearts." Keiko said, gently repeating their little motto, and was relieved when she saw Hotaru nod. She was so lucky to have such a little angel like Hotaru. So pure, innocent, and so intelligent, even for her age._

_ _

_"Momma… is Death final?" Chibi - Hotaru asked as her and her mother walked away from the gates. _

_ _

_"No, firefly. The especially righteous always have a second chance. I, as ruler of the Gates, control who may enter and who may exit. If I deem a soul just to be reborn, then that person may have another chance. That's what makes us wiser that some people: We acknowledge that people don't choose a happy life or a sad one. It's what one does considering the circumstances that makes that person good or bad."_

_ _

_ _

_*****_

_ _

"HOTARU!" Michiru shouted in my ear. I jumped out of my reverie to find Michiru and the others looking at me strangely. 

"What?" I said, as I rubbed my sore ear.

"You phased out on us! We weren't sure whether you were gonna snap out of it!" Minako said, a relieved look on her face.

"I'm fine, gomen ne. I was just dreaming." I said, as we resumed our brisk march.

"What were you dreaming about?" Setsuna asked, worry etched into her countenance.

"My mother…" I trailed off as I hit an epiphany: I had a mother. I didn't get a chance to dwell on it as a black circle formed around me. The circle turned to a glass like substance, and I pounded on the walls to break free. The last thing I saw was Setsuna and the others trying to break their way through before blackness swirled around, stealing me away.

*****

"Hotaru, no!" Sailor moon cried as the black orb containing her friend disappeared before her eyes.She turned towards Mercury.

"Ami, can you find her?" she said, panic giving her voice a hard edge that the others were not used to. Mercury pulled out her computer and began typing away, before blanching.

"Minna… She's a long way off, and she seems fine, but I'm detecting massive amounts of energy signals coming in our direction. They're like nothing I've ever seen!" She said as she looked around. The others noticed it, too. The usually grey terrain had long shadows along its surface… shadows that moved. They circled the senshi before taking form, semi-transparent beings that looked like liquid.Mars tried an attack on them, but it went through them effortlessly. 

"What the hell! It passed through!" Mars cried as the shadow warriors circled them, waiting for someone to initiate another attack.

"It passed through them because they're already dead!" Mistress 9's cold voice rang out through the oppressive air. Setsuna glared as she saw her, and swung at her with her time staff. With that, the battle was on.


	30. Chapter 29: Spirits of Sorrow

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

** **

**_"_****When it all comes down to it, we all just want to be loved."**

**-_Jamie Yellen_****__**

** **

The end!!! The end, the end, the end, THE END!!!! (then the epilogue!)

_Chapter 29:Spirits of Sorrow_

When I finally was released from the black orb, I knew I must have been miles away from the others, and I knew that Master 45 would attack them now, just to get me riled up… God, how I hated that… wait… what was I talking about?

The others! I glanced around for any sign of them, and, off into the distance, I saw many different explosions, which I expected to be their attacks. I started running, and prayed I got there before anything too grave happened. I didn't notice the large distance between myself and what I thought to be them; I was too preoccupied with getting there. Nor did I notice the stunning familiarity of the situation as I ran.

In what seemed like a millennium later, I drew near enough to make out the figures that combated. The Senshi were there, fighting what seemed like hundreds of spectres, all in a semi-invisible form. Each Senshi tried attack after attack against them, but the energy just slid through the beings, not fazing them one bit. The odds were stacked against them, but they refused to give up. The energy blasts soon slowed, before they stopped entirely. As I ran up to them, I saw them all on the ground, and I prayed to whatever heavenly entity there was out there that they were not dead. 'Oh, god, this is just like my dreams…' I thought, but before I could think of anything else, I heard the all-too familiar laughter of Mistress 9. 

I saw her attacking Pluto with a glaive – a glaive like mine, but made out of a black, shiny metal – while Pluto held off her attacks with her staff. Pluto set a look of pure determination on her features, but Mistress 9 had a glare so full of malice, impiety and corruptness that it would send chills down the very spines of the dead. I started walking towards them, slowly at first, not wanting to distract Pluto from the battle. One slip and she would falter, resulting in something I didn't want to start thinking about. I stopped about 20 metres away, hiding behind a tall pillar of marble that must have been there since the silver millennium. I watched as the battle progressed, everlastingly long, and I saw Pluto gain the upper hand. She tore the black glaive from her hand and thrust it through her abdomen. Mistress 9 looked shocked for a second, before her face contorted in pain and she dropped to the ground. Yes! She's gone! And Pluto's still alive to boot!

I came out of my hiding spot as Pluto dropped the bloody weapon and turned away from the gruesome scene. I called out her name, and I saw her smile as she noticed I was okay. She started to walk forward, but then time seemed to slow. I was horrified as I saw sight of movement behind her, and as I cried out her name, she whirled around to see Mistress 9 run her bloody glaive through her chest_. __A look mixed with terror and disbelief shot through the eyes that had always been so noble. Setsuna did not make a sound, as the cold glaive was calmly un-sheathed from her body. I saw deep red blood staining the fabric of her fuku, and I saw my vision go red as I heard her corrupt laughter fill the silence. I didn't care if I took the whole universe with me, I would kill her with every ounce of strength I had. I felt the energy building in my body, and I let it built until the wind howled around me and the sky darkened even more that it was already…_

_I felt Master 45 presence beside Mistress 9 as he laughed with her, but I didn't see him. I didn't see anything. Or hear anything._

_ _

_All I heard was the millions of dead souls that I commanded. They screamed out injustices and demanded that I take justice upon the corrupt that had haunted my very soul for as long as I could remember. I felt their souls press up against mine, giving me the strength to defeat all that wished to harm my friends.__Anger burned in me, their laughter fuelling the fire. Her victory was short lived as I raised my hand in her direction and felt hundreds of souls shoot out and engulf her. __The power surged through me, I was never one to hate until that moment. All my grief was released upon her and her Master. I did not even hear her screams, only the pulsing of my own blood, beating hard in my ears._

_ _

_The initial blast dissipated, and as I looked on, my hatred still burning brightly, I saw Master 45, wounded and clutching his chest. He looked upon me in contempt, but I could see the slight look of disbelief in his eyes. _

_ _

_"You think you can rival my power?" He cried out, incredulously. "I am the strongest supremacy in the universe, a little pale girl like you can't amount to my power!" He shifted out of human form and took his true form, a parasitic creature made from negativity and evil, consumed by shadows._

_I summoned all my power, every single joule of it I could muster, and concentrated it as fine as I could. I knew I would only get one shot at this, so I gave it all or nothing. With hundreds of silent encouragements from all the voices in my head, I called upon the power of Saturn, letting the hundreds of souls lost in the fateful battle with Beryl in the Silver Millennium aid me in preserving my planet once again. As all the souls and voices called out, one, stronger that the rest, caught my attention. First, say to yourself what you would be. Then, do what you have to do. __I knew this voice – why did it sound so familiar? I didn't dwell on it, just the hope it gave me._

__

_Saturn, __I called out in my mind, the planet of Ruin. Occupied by the goddess of Death.__ That's me, I thought sardonically. It is time… __Yes, it is. I can do this. For my friends. They can be saved. AWAKEN!_

_ _

_I felt a new wave of power hit me, course through me. Never before had I felt so hopeful, so confident in myself. I knew I could do this. With my friends, I will defeat this monster. For them. Everything slowed, and I could see everything with crystal clarity. I saw the Master shadow rush towards me, but he moved incredulously slow. I simple raised a hand and he stopped, inches from my face, and I sent him spiralling away from me. I heard the yelp of pain as he hit the ground, and I saw him get up. I felt around. My friends, they couldn't hold out much longer. It won't be long before not even I can bring them back. I gathered all the power together in between two hands, and formed one large ball of power, one so powerful I bet in the future I won't believe I had done it. Just when I felt I couldn't hold it anymore, I sent it shooting at breakneck speeds towards my foe. I heard a blood curdling scream, and felt the energy dissipate, leaving nothing but a cool wind sweeping away some ashes. _

_ _

_It's over. We've won._

_ _

_We??? My friends!!!_

_ _

_I rushed over to where my friends lay, afraid of what I would find. What I saw wrenched my heart out of my chest. I couldn't believe the horrors that I came across. My friends, my dearest friends, my only family, lay on the hard surface, puddles of blood under each, and looking too pale for words. Tears, un-countable amounts of tears slid down my face as I quickly felt for pulses, and listened for heartbeats. Not one gentle beat could be heard in the silence, the never-ending silence. Only my sobs could be heard for miles around as I looked for any remote sign of life, trying my healing powers, but finding that they don't work on the already dead. Dead, oh, god, my friends were dead. Hot tears streaked down my face as I crawled over to Setsuna, hoping to Kami that she had not left me, too. I placed my hands on her pale face and was horrified to find her body cold and lifeless. The silence was screaming in my ears. All that I did, I could not stop it. It's true…I did cause the silence. And it killed all that I hold dear._

_ _

_"No!" I sobbed out. " Don't leave me!" I screamed out to what ever could hear me.I walked around in circles surveying the damage that I had inadvertently caused. Overtaken with desperate sorrow, I wept bitter tears. My body racked with every heaving sob. _**I am so sorry**, I said to myself._I was too late, now all is lost… No. No, it isn't. I can still save them. I know a little about the Gate, if I could go there, I could pull them back, or at least switch places with them… I felt at peace as I thought this. It must be right, then…this is Fate._

_ _

_I placed my hand on my chest, and when I removed it, I saw the crystal sitting there… yes. It can help. I let it hover before me, and I channelled all my remaining power into it, all my energy and all my soul. I felt Death's hand being laid on my shoulder, and felt all my energy being pulled into the crystal. This is it. One last battle. For you, Setsuna. For everyone._

_ _

_…Silent…._

_ _

_…Death…_

_ _

_…Reborn…_

_ _

_I felt a new power overcome me; I felt the energy being drained from me into everything around me. I knew that my attack would revive the other Senshi, but there were too many to help them as well as myself. I could live with that. As long as the others were alive, I would be happy. They need not die at my hands. And then it was over. I feel to my knees beside Setsuna-mama and felt for any sign of life. Tears flowed down my face as I felt a pulse and heard her take in a breath. Everything was getting darker, and I slowly slid down into darkness. At least the people I loved were safe…_

*****

Haruka, or rather, Princess Uranus looked around after the pain subsided. She saw the other princesses of the 7 planets, along with Princess Serenity. They were all glowing in their respective planet's colours, and each of them were wearing beautiful gowns…

Are we… dead? Asked Michiru as she looked to the others. She stopped when she saw Hotaru, still alive, crying as she ran to each of the fallen Senshi's bodies, checking for any signs of life.

Oh, god… we are… but Hotaru's… Makoto said, as she too saw Hotaru, crying as she laid beside Setsuna's body, gently shaking it, trying to wake her up.They all watched grief stricken as Hotaru got up and looked them over again. Before Haruka could say anything, a bright light appeared behind them, they all gasped.

Is that… heaven? Rei asked, stunned.The light was so bright, so warm, so inviting, as they took a couple steps toward it, they saw a gate, made of enormous slabs of marble. 2 guards stood in front of the gate, and as they saw them, they looked stunned, but sorrowful as well. 

Senshi. You've not supposed to be here. The first one said, as he looked them over. The second nodded.

Too soon. It's not your time yet. He agreed.

Wait! Serena said. Where is here? And where are we supposed to go if this isn't where we belong? She asked, utterly confused.

This is the Gate of Death, ruled by the Goddess of Death and Rebirth. The first explained.

We can't allow you to enter, it would break code. Only the Queen can decide who enters and who is turned away. The second nodded.

Who's this Queen? Setsuna asked, tilting her head. In all her time as a Senshi of Time, she had never been here before. 'Well… I haven't exactly died either, baka.'

The guards stared at them, not believing they didn't know who their queen was, when suddenly, their faces dropped in shock and the dropped down on one knee, bowing. 

Your Majesty. They said in unison. The Senshi turned around to see Hotaru, standing in the middle of where they had died. She was glowing a brilliant lavender, and held her hands up into the sky. They could see energy waves pouring off her, flowing off the Senshi and pouring into the land. The places where the energy touched bloomed to life, the planet restoring itself to all its glory. The energy also washed over the Sailor Senshi's bodies, repairing their wounds and pulling their spirits back to their corpses. Before the women were completely returned to their physical selves, they saw all their wounds reappear on Hotaru, and saw the look of extreme pain on her face before she completely relaxed, fading away until she was nothing but a glowing Firefly, who flew in a few circles before vanishing in a wisp of glitter and energy. 

*****

I looked around. I was at those gates again, the ones I saw when I was six… with…

"Hotaru…" I heard an all to familiar voice, whisper from a way away.I turned slowly to find myself staring into the loving face of…

"Okaa-san..." I said as I slowly walked up to her, speeding up until I was running into her arms. "Oh, momma… I finally found you…" I said as tears of joy ran down my face.

"I told you I'd wait here… until you joined me. I'll never leave you…" she said, and I've never felt so happy in my life… well, afterlife. I knew my friends would be ok, but I just wanted to dwell on how _I_ felt right now. Truly happy. This really was _Heaven._


	31. Epilogue

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

*~*Dark Nightmares*~*

** **

**_"_****When it all comes down to it, we all just want to be loved."**

**-_Jamie Yellen_****__**

** **

The end!!! The OFFICIAL end. The end after the end! (this took me all day to finish the final product to put it on FF.net, can you tell I'm a little ecstatic??) 

_EpilogueMissing friends_

Haruka silently walked the halls of her apartment, involuntarily stopping when she realized she walked into Hotaru's old room.Hotaru had been gone for almost 2 months, but it still felt as if, if Haruka turned her back, she would see her reading a book, or painting in the living room. She walked across the room and sat on her old bed. Nothing had been the same since Hotaru left, even though Haruka hadn't wanted to admit it. Setsuna seemed more distant than ever, Michiru was more aggressive towards people, and Haruka was softer spoken.

Michiru gazed at her lover through the doorway. Michiru was worried that she was losing Haruka, that she would never cope with the loss. She had stopped being so protective, and didn't put her all into races anymore. The last track meet she abstained from, and the previous competitions she had dropped significantly in placing. The Inner Senshi had changed, too. Ami threw herself into her studies, with out actually studying or learning anything. Minako and Makoto seemed to hang of each other, afraid that one would lose the other. Rei hardly ever left her shrine, save for school. And no matter how much anyone tried, Usagi was thrown into depression, hardly eating anything. Mamoru had helped her a bit, and as she recovered, he had proposed, seeing that she turned 20 and her parents agreed to marriage, as long as she still went to university. Setsuna was hardly seen, but that was expected, since the Awakening of Crystal Tokyo would happen soon, probably around the time Usagi and Mamoru were to be wed.Over time, most of the Inner Senshi had adapted, but one could tell, behind their social masks, they were still hurting, and the upcoming wedding was something to hide the false emotions in.

The pain was expected, but even Michiru was surprised how long the grieving period had lasted. Probably because the other Senshi never had a chance to help Saturn, they had been taken down too quickly. Pluto said that they had fallen because Master 45 had warped the planet of Saturn, using some of Saturn's powers against them. He had used spectres of the past to fight, playing mind games with them as he attacked. They could have engaged the usual youma or Daimon Master quickly, but they had collapsed from the use of one Senshi's powers against them. 

'I guess nobody really gave her credit for how much she could do.' Michiru reflected as her thoughts went back to the trauma. Hotaru had destroyed Master 45 so swiftly, so efficiently, that he never had a chance. With that one blast, she had vaporized everything, returning all the energy he had stolen.

After the battle, when everyone returned from death, everyone had been surprised to find that all the planets and moons had been restored, grace to Hotaru's gift of Rebirth. She had rebuilt everything, preparing almost everything for the Awakening. 

Michiru sighed as she walked away from Haruka, who remained in Hotaru's room. Everyone missed Hotaru, and wondered daily if she was ok. Michiru walked into the living room, too wrapped up in thought to realize that Setsuna sat on the couch, reading intently through a large, leather bound book that looked to be at least a couple millennia old. 

"Hello." she said, still absorbed in the old book, and scaring the heck out of Michiru, who jumped a half metre. 

"Good graces, you scared me!" Michiru gasped as she tried to regain her senses. "What are you reading?" she asked, somewhat hurt that she could be so wrapped up in something when everyone else was so disheartened. 

"It's an ancient spell book, one written by the elder gods. I got my job back, I had a talk with Fate, we decided that everything's moved up ahead of schedule, and that something needs to be done about the planetary council – namely, you guys." she said as she flipped through the pages. As Setsuna looked over at Michiru, who had a clueless look on her face, she cleared things up.

"Don't worry. It'll all turn out for the best. Everything will arise with Usagi and Mamoru's wedding. It's just that the council is missing a member. To get that member back, one has to find a way past all the laws and red tape." She said.

"WHAT WAS THAT???" Haruka yelled from upstairs, and within seconds, she was before Setsuna, staring at her. "You are referring to Hotaru… right?" She said as she bounded to Setsuna and started shaking her shoulders. 

"Yes, who else? And would you please let go of me!" she said firmly, prying Haruka's hands off her.

"Crystal Tokyo can't arise if Saturn's dead."

"Well… wait, she was reborn before, what's different about this time?" Michiru asked.

"It has to do with the amount of power she tapped into to destroy Master 45, and how she saved us from Death." Setsuna replied, still intently reading her book. 

"Is it something like how you can't use your powers to stop time?" Haruka asked, frowning as she tried to make sense of all that she said.

"Yes," was the short reply from Setsuna, as she put a bookmark in between the pages and turned to another.

"But you were pardoned! Why can't Hotaru be forgiven as well?" Haruka demanded, hitting her hand against the table.

"She has been. I'm just trying to find a way to bring her back. She won't come back if she doesn't want to.

" So all we have to do is convince her why she's important to us?" Haruka said, a trace of hope in her voice.

"To the world." Setsuna said. "But it's still not the easiest thing to do, to convince someone to come to Hell compared to the paradise they're in now.

"Can't we just go talk to her?" Michiru asked, looking over Setsuna's shoulder at the large book.

"If I could, don't you think I would have already?" Setsuna said glaring at Michiru with a cold look in her eyes. Setsuna saw Michiru recoil at her harsh words and sighed.

"Gomenasai, I- I didn't mean it like that. This is just so frustrating…" She said, he voice wavering.

"It's not your fault, Setsuna. We'll get her back." Haruka said as she sat down beside her.

"Well, anyway, Chibi-Usa gave me this book, from the future. I don't know where she found out about it, but if there's anyway to get Hotaru back, this book will say how." Setsuna said, resuming her study of the oversized tome.

"You'd think Chibi-Usa knew all along about this." Haruka said with amusement.

"She probably did. She was very close to the future Hotaru. Fact is, before she was erased from the future, she sent a parting message to Small Lady. That's probably how she got this idea to bring her back."

"Setsuna, what happens if Hotaru doesn't want to come back?" Michiru whispered, almost afraid of the answer.

Setsuna shook her head. "I don't know. I just don't know. The timeline balances on a yes or no. But maybe we're not the ones to ask her…"

*****

You want to go home, don't you? You worry about your friends and the princess.

It's my duty to protect them.

But they can hold their own… that's not the reason you want to go…

… I miss them.

And they miss you. You should go…

But what about you?

I've always waited for you… why should that change?

If I leave I won't remember anything…

We can bend that rule a little… you'll only remember me. That's it. I can't let you remember this place, not just yet. In time…

I'll miss you, though.

I'll always be with you. That has never changed, why should it now?

You're sure about this?

Even if you can't admit it, this is what you want. And I want my daughter to be happy.

I don't know if I'll be happy with them again, though. What if I'm not happy?

You will. That's why you haven't been completely happy here. You want to see them again. And they want to see you. As much as I don't want to admit it, you can't stay here forever. Crystal Tokyo needs a Sailor Saturn.

But I want a mother. And a happy life. I'll never have that if I go back…

Life is what you make of it. So go make your life. And are you forgetting that you have three mothers there?

No… it's just not the same.

Maybe it's not, but they love you. They miss you terribly. Their whole future depends on you.

I'm that important?

You always have been.

Thank you, okaa-san.

Remember that I'll always love you.

I love you, too.

Take care, little firefly.

*****

I walked down the street, hand in hand with mama. I knew, deep down that she wasn't my mother, my real mother, more a surrogate one, but I still loved her just as much as my own. My real one has been dead for millennia, but I knew her. The way she walked, the sound of her voice as she called me, how she smelled of lilacs… it was the only memory I carried on my own with me through this new life.A couple weeks ago a ghost calling herself Saturn, whom I later learned was myself, appeared and gave me my memories. Again. The ones of the last couple times I died, and the last battle I didn't really walk away from. I remembered my friends, and I want to meet them, to tell them I'm okay. To see how they are, but I wasn't sure if I should, or if they already knew. Pluto must know, she usually knows these things. I'll probably be seeing her soon, since, if I got my powers back, then there's either a new enemy or something else I'm needed for. And if I'm needed, then she'll come get me. But maybe not. 

My mother looked down at me, and I smiled back. I loved having a mother. My new father died before I actually knew him, but to everyone else, he died of a heart attack when I was 8. Ah, thanks to the graces of fast aging. I wondered if anyone actually noticed, that I had grown 17 years in one month. To me it seemed terribly obvious, but no one ever questioned it, so I was set. Records must have been changed somewhere, but hey, I wanted to enjoy this situation before it was ripped out from under me. I guess this really puts emphasis on "It seems almost yesterday…" Hell, it was yesterday, for most things…

I pushed my hair over my shoulder as I continued to walk down the sidewalk. How I was annoyed with long hair. It seemed everytime I cut my hair, it grew back to the below waist length it stayed at. It must be this advanced growing stage thing. How I wished I could grow at a normal length. Hey, you would to if you had to go through puberty in 2 days. That _might _have been more painful that anything else I have ever been through.

Mama and I looked through windows in the busy downtown-shopping district. It was a beautiful day, and mother had wanted to get me out in the sun more. After a while, I finally agreed to go shopping with her, only to save myself from going to the beach. Which was fine, since this woman seemed to love spoiling me! I could really get used to this, I thought as she dragged me into another store.A half hour later, and 500 dollars later, we emerged from the store, 4 more shopping bags in hand. Did I mention how rich she was? She bought stuff like it was nothing, not even batting her eyes at a price tag that could have fed a small village in Africa for a year!I still thought it was amazing how she could just snap her fingers and get anything she wants. 

While in a way I admired that, I wasn't quite accustomed to having this much attention spent solely on me. Nope, didn't like it one bit. I wanna go home…. But where is my home?

As we walked further down the street, I thought I saw a familiar face, but as I looked for it more intently, it was quickly lost in the busy crowd. Who was that?

*****

"Oh… my… god…" Haruka slowly murmured as she stared off into a busy crown of people. Her and Michiru were downtown, buying some violin strings for Michiru and new track shoes for Haruka.

"What? What's the matter?' Michiru asked, noticing Haruka stopped abruptly and stared through a bunch of people.

"I… I thought I saw… never mind." Haruka cut off, slowly shaking her head. "I'm just seeing things."She continued walking, but Michiru cast her an askew glance.

"No, it's something else. What did you see?" She asked, and frowned slightly as Haruka kept walking, deep in thought. Suddenly, she turned back to Michiru, and gazed back where she was previously looking. 

"I-I thought I saw Hotaru… but I couldn't have… Can we go already? I'd like to get home." She said softly, but Michiru picked up on the hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Okay, we have everything we need." She said as she walked down the street, Haruka walking a little faster than usual.

"What's got you so on edge?'" Michiru asked, trying to match Haruka's brisk pace.

Haruka turned to answer her, but before she could utter a response, she bumped into someone, sending them sprawling to the ground.

*****

I was about the cross the street when I was knocked of my feet by someone.I quickly got back up, picked up my parcels and bags, and bowed my apologies to whoever it was. When I heard a stiff gasp, I looked up to see who I bumped into.

I gasped as well when I saw whom it was, and was starting to get anxious as I saw them there with their mouths agape and staring blankly at me. What are they doing? Are they going to say something, or just stand there with their mouths open all day?

"Ohayo, Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama." I said, knowing that they weren't going to get their wits back for sometime.

*****

Haruka just stared at her, unable to believe that she had just knocked down Hotaru. Every alarm in her mind was going off 'SHE'S DEAD! ISN'T SHE? OH COURSE NOT, BAKA! SHE'S RIGHT HERE IN FRONT OF YOU!'Her mind cried out, but her heart leapt for joy at the prospect that Hotaru was standing right in front if her.

"Please respond in any way to show that you're not both mindless zombies…" Hotaru said gently, as Haruka noticed the uneasiness on her face. Michiru rushed forwards and swept her up in a tight embrace, taking her quite by surprise. Haruka stood looking at her, as a tear ran down her cheek.

Haruka now took this time to look at Hotaru. She was older, probably around 17 or 18 now, but she carried an aura Haruka had never seen on her. She was a little taller, but she turned into a beautiful woman, almost a spitting image of her mother. Her cheeks were flushed, but she still managed to glow. Her hair reached down to her hips, but she had half of it braided on the top of her head. Her eyes still held that deepness, but they also shown in rapture. 

As Haruka snapped out of her thoughts, she noticed Hotaru standing before her, gazing into her eyes."Hotaru, I-" she began, before Hotaru shot her a reproachful look and cut her off.

"It wasn't your fault. It never has been, and even if it were, I would forgive you in an instant. It happened, now it's over, and I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Hotaru said as she rushed up to hug her, Haruka stood there for a moment before finally returning the hug. She could feel Hotaru's tears soak through her shirt, but it didn't matter, as her own were flowing down her face.

"I missed you too…" Haruka blurted out before her voice cut off. When they finally broke their embrace, she looked into Hotaru's eyes. They still were wet from crying, but they radiantly shone with happiness.

"When did you come back?" Michiru asked, smiling for the first time in what seemed like ages.

"OH! That reminds me…" Hotaru said as she dashed off. She stopped by a woman that was looking for someone, and by the way her face brightened when she saw Hotaru, Haruka guessed that she was looking for her. Haruka went to walk towards the two, but Michiru gently held her hand, holding her back.

"Let them have their moment." She whispered to her, and Haruka stopped, still looking at them. She watched Hotaru whisper something to her, and as the woman turned to look at her, Hotaru pressed her finger upon her forehead. It glowed slightly for a moment, then the woman blinked a couple times, taking in her surroundings. Hotaru conversed with her, and from what Haruka heard, Hotaru gave her directions to… the Post Office?

Haruka looked strangely at the woman, who seemed to get her bearings and thank Hotaru, hurrying off in the direction Hotaru pointed. Hotaru walked back to the others, who looked strangely. 

"She asked where the Post office was." Hotaru said matter-of-factly. 

  
"Come on, then. Lets go home, and we'll invite the others over for dinner and such." Michiru said, taking hold of Hotaru's hand and pulling her off in the direction of Haruka's convertible. Haruka pushed from behind as Hotaru tried to pull away from the two.

"Oh, no… can't you just call them, 'Hi, how's it goin? Hotaru's alive. See ya!' and leave it at that? I don't want everyone fussing over me…" Hotaru wined as they pulled her towards the car.

"Nah, we wanna see the looks on their faces when they see you." Haruka said.

"But I don't wanna!" Hotaru whined as she was shoved into the backseat. Secretly, when the others were looking, she smiled brightly. 'Finally… I'm home.'

*****

Chibi-Usa sat on the swing in the park, slowly pushing herself as she thought deeply. 'What happened in the past? What about Hotaru?' she thought as she looked up to the stars above. She hadn't even noticed that it was now night, she was so entranced in contemplation. She stifled a gasp as someone pushed her from behind, swinging her higher. She strained to see behind her, but she couldn't make out who it was in the darkness. 

"Miss me?" a familiar voice called out, and Chibi-Usa cried out in delight.

"Have I!" she said as she jumped off the swing in midair, landing on the ground heavily. She turned and threw her hands around Hotaru, hugging her tightly.

"I thought you'd never come back…" she said as she started crying softly.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Hotaru replied as she found her own face wet with tears.

**終 り******

the end


End file.
